The Disney Adventurers
by CutieLemon07
Summary: When competitive teenager Dustin Williams and his friends visit the Disney Parks, it is various Disney characters (from movies and TV) that end up visiting them to help look after their world from danger. Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my OC's, everything else belongs to Disney. *Now updating on Mondays*
1. Prologue

"Hit the ball Dusty!"

A teenage girl with short hair yelled at her friend-her thick Boston accent coming through. They both were playing an important game of baseball and the girl was watching from the dugout as her friend was at the batters plate. It was the bottom of the ninth inning in the championship game and their team were down by three with the bases loaded. The team had had two outs already. The boy had two strikes already. Another strike and he was out and they will have lost the game. They'd never won a championship game before. It was all on him and he felt the pressure, but tried to relax as he closed his eyes and swung the bat. He felt sure he'd hit the ball when he heard the familiar sound of the bat cracking. He heard voices telling him to run, but one in particular stood out to him. His female friend's. "What the hell are you waiting for?! Doomsday? Run, you idiot!"

The boy opened his eyes and saw the outfielders scrambling to catch the ball, but it was too late as the ball soared out of the park and they just gave up. The boy sneered arrogantly as he circled the bases. He was met with cheers and hi-fives by the rest of his team mates. That was it. The game was won. The North West Orlando High School Hurricanes won the Florida High School State Championship and the boy-Dustin Williams-was the boy that gave them their first title through his walk-off home run.

Dustin was no ordinary boy-he knew that. He knew he stood a relatively short 5 foot 5 inches, without the best vision, but he wore contact lenses over his dark brown eyes to correct that. He didn't have the best hair, which as of now, was in desperate need of a good cutting as he had all his long brown hair slicked back into a ponytail. And he knew that he also desperately needed a shave as his facial hair was growing back into that short stubbly beard that he hated. However, there was more to Dustin than his scruffy appearance and he knew that too, as did those who knew him best. He knew that he'd been blessed with crazy athleticism and insane fearlessness; perhaps that's what helped him win the game. And next year he was heading off to college. He had already received offers from the Arizona State Sun Devils, the Ole Miss Rebels and his favorite college team, the Florida State Seminoles to play baseball and offers from the Michigan Wolverines and the Purdue Boilermakers to play football. His grades were all high A's and solid B's. He had proven a lot over the past year, both to himself, his teachers and coaches and college scouts. However, he felt, not enough because he wasn't given any offers to play his favorite sport-basketball. It was always 'you're too small', 'too skinny', 'no muscle tone'. But he wasn't going to let that get to him, not tonight of all nights. His victory. His glory. The glory of a championship that was well-earned through sweat, dirt, tears and blood.

Dustin's female friend made her way through the roaring crowd. "Oh my God! Dusty!" It was no secret to his peers that he hated his nickname of Dusty. What irritated him more was that people continued to call him 'Dusty'. "That was amazing!" she screamed excitedly. His friend, Tyler, stood slightly taller than he did, her hazel eyes gazing into his dark brown eyes. She quickly whipped off her baseball cap to reveal her short strawberry blond hair-in a pixie cut style. She ran her hand through her hair and just as quickly put her cap back on. He thought about last year, when they first met-she and her father moved from Boston all the way down to Orlando because of a job opportunity her father received. Her mother hadn't been around since she was a young girl, they didn't really know each other.

Dustin was brought back to the here and now when Tyler shouted "Come on Dusty, don't you think so? That was unbelievable!"

"I know Ty! I can hardly believe it myself!" he said that with a certain hint of calmness in his voice, with a smile on his face and his eyes half closed as if he was relaxing. He was basking in the glory of his win. _His_ win. _His_ home run.

"We have to find the others!" she grabbed his arm and his eyes widened sharply

"What, now?"

"Yes now! Kelly scored the game tying run-from your hit! He needs to see you!" she screamed as she dragged him away from the screaming crowd of baseball players, parents and random townsfolk fans who rooted for them because they were the pride of the local area. Tyler then dragged Dustin under the bleachers where sure enough, the others were waiting for him. There was Kelly, Dustin's close friend, Rob, Dustin's good friend and Russell, Dustin's other-and sullen-close friend. Kelly was a lot more nervous than everybody else, but then that's why he played the position of catcher, not shortstop like Dustin, because the catcher was the one with the body armor. Rob, although he was extremely intelligent, he dumbed himself down a_ lot_ so _he_ could be the clown, the jokester, the prankster. Russell, although very sullen, was even more loyal. He came with a quick temper, but that didn't mean that he was like that all the time, in fact, he happened to have a brilliant sense of humor-he was someone you could really just have a laugh with. While Tyler, well, she was the starting pitcher.

"That. Was. INSANE!" yelled Rob "Oh my God! Oh my God! Did that just even happen?! Am I dreaming?!" Rob went up to Dustin. Dustin looked upwards to see Rob smiling back down at him. Rob was nearly a foot and a half taller than Dustin. Rob picked him up and squeezed him tight "Oh my god bro! I can't believe you just did that!"

"Uh... Rob?" Rob realised he was crushing Dustin, so he put him down.

"Sorry bro. I guess I just forget myself sometimes." He said, sheepishly.

"Nah, we cool dawg." Dustin playfully punched Rob's arm.

Just then, Tim-another member of the baseball team and Dustin's best friend-poked his head behind the bleachers. "I thought I might find you five here." He said, noticing Tyler. "Come on Dusty! Coach wants to speak to you!" and just like that, Tim departed faster than he came.

"Let's go" shouted Dustin, motioning with his arm and his friends ran after him.

The rowdiness of the win had stopped as the celebrating parents had moved on to the bars and _T.G.I. Friday's_ type chain restaurants. All that was left were the celebrating team now crowded around Coach Martinez, a small white-Hispanic man who spoke with the accent, was talking on their home diamond. Coach Martinez paused as he noticed who had joined the group. "Dustin Williams." Coach Martinez began, "It is with absolutely _no_ surprise that I bestow you the honor of championship and season MVP. You have done far more for this team than all the other members combined-and the others know it too. You have really gone above and beyond for this team and that's with your other sports too. You really embody sacrifice, hard work and dedication. You deserve this honor Williams. Congratulations." While everybody clapped and cheered for him, Dustin grinned cockily. When everybody stopped, Coach Martinez started speaking again. "It is also with great honor that I bestow upon you..." Coach Martinez stopped as he took something out of his pocket. "... This." He held it up for all to see. It was a letter 'C', red and about 3 inches high. There were confused mutterings as team mates thought that Dustin was receiving a letter for his letterman jacket, but Coach Martinez simply spoke above them when he said "I'm making you my team captain." Everybody shut up and nodded in agreement. They wanted Dustin to be captain. "That's what the 'C' is. Like I said, you've gone above and beyond. Made sacrifices for the good of team, never given up and kept your head up. Even when the odds were stacked against us, you kept team morale up. That is how we won our championship tonight." He handed Dustin his new letter and new status as captain. Dustin beamed with pride. "You can decide where we're going for a team celebration."

Dustin looked around at his friends. He locked eyes with Tyler. Knowing her history and that Central Florida is teeming with theme parks, he made his suggestion. "How about Disney World? I know Tyler's never been to a theme park before."

"Unselfishness again. Disney World it is!"

Everybody started cheering wildly and chanting 'Dusty! Dusty! Dusty!'

Dustin looked down at the red felt 'C' he was holding. He then ripped the helmet off his head and screamed "This is the best day of my life!" and laughed. Then came the obligatory _Gatorade_ shower in which Dustin and Coach Martinez were doused in ice cold, blue _Gatorade_.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is, my updated prologue. It's not changed much, the story's still the same, it's just a bit more descriptive and rearranging words. The reason it's changed was that although I had a plan laid out for this story-and I'm still following that plan-but I looked back on earlier chapters and saw that they didn't really fit in with the way the story was going now. Some chapters will change quite a bit, others won't change much. **

**Well, that's pretty much it. If you're happy, leave a review or whatever. **


	2. Arrival at Walt Disney World

Dustin, Tim and his twin brother Jason arrived at the school early that morning. Coach Martinez, his assistant coach, Coach Reyes as well as the two football coaches, Coach Jones and Coach Sanchez were all there waiting. A car pulled up and two men in their mid-to-late twenties got out. They were Eli Sweeney and Greg Beckett the managers for the school teams. Dustin was carrying his overnight bag as he joined Kelly, Rob and Russell.

"Still no haircut?" Rob asked

"Nah. I had more important things to do this weekend."

"You keeping your playoff beard?"

"No, it's going, Russ."

"Yeah, I thought you hated it. Grown accustomed to it? I mean, you've had it nearly 6 weeks now."

"Russell, no way has it been that long."

"Yeah. You started about a week before the playoffs, then grew through the playoffs and it's been two weeks since the big game."

"Eh. It'll go after the trip." Dustin said, rubbing his beard which had grown slightly longer. His long hair was wet from his earlier shower and flowing loose on his back and shoulders. He had a hair band around his right wrist to tie his hair back when it dried. He put his hands into his pockets and checked that everything was there. It was. He sighed with tiredness as he pulled his _BlackBerry_ from his pocket. He closed his eyes and sighed in frustration when he saw the time-07:03. He pocketed his phone as he noticed the school busses arrive.

"Uh, hey listen, Coach Jones?"

"Dustin?"

Dustin rubbed his neck awkwardly as he spoke. "I just figured, that... I probably should be... Uh..."

"You want to go with your baseball team?"

"Yeah."

"That's fine. Don't worry about it!" Coach Jones smiled at Dustin who flashed a smile back and went over to his baseball team.

"Enter the bus, one by one, in an orderly fashion. Take a seat and fill the bus from the front to the back." Coach Martinez said as one by one, the baseball team and the coaches boarded the school bus. When Coach Martinez started talking about safety and not leaving your buddy, it was then Dustin stopped paying attention. Dustin was sat near the back of the bus, next to Kelly-Dustin had the window seat. He could see everything, trees, the highway, the garbage dump-enchanting. In front of them were Rob and Russell. Russell was listening to heavy rock on his iPod. It was so loud Dustin could hear it-it was Van Halen's _Panama_. Rob was ignoring it and looking out the window. Across from them were Tim and Tyler. Tyler arrived late and had to sit in the only open seat-by Tim. That meant that she and Tim were buddies and that didn't bode well with her at all. She and Tim had a sort of dislike for each other-not because they were both knuckleball pitchers, no she could live with that, but because she and Tim were constantly competing against each other for the job of starting pitcher and-well-damn it, being as competitive as she was, she was _not_ going to throw relief. Unfortunately for her, neither was he. Rob, Russell and Kelly got on just fine with Tim.

Dustin and Tim had been best friends for years, since before Tyler arrived in Orlando. They'd both been to Tampa Bay Buccaneers and Tampa Bay Rays games together and it wasn't that long ago that for Rob's birthday, they went to see a Florida Panthers game... Without Rob. They'd even been to Disney World with each other before as children and as teenagers. Dustin wasn't going to let a personal rivalry come between his two favorite pitchers. He could just hear them now, squabbling about the mechanics of a curveball.

"Dusty?" Kelly nudged Dustin. "Dusty?" Kelly pointed to the two and Tyler had Tim in a headlock. She was looking at Tim with fire in her eyes and Dustin sighed as he knew that he was going to have to break up yet another fight between the two.

"Guys! What the hell's the matter with you two?" Tim and Tyler looked at Dustin sheepishly. Dustin was leaning over Kelly at this point. "Seriously? We're gonna Disney World which-in case you weren't aware-is the Happiest Place on Earth. No fighting." Tyler let go of Tim who slunk back into his seat by the window. "No more fighting. At least..." Dustin paused for a thought. "Well, not today anyway. Disney World is crawling with security and if you get caught fighting, they'll _never_ let you back in, not even if you visit Disneyland in Tokyo with your own kids. So behave!" Dustin sank into his own seat and put his iPod on. He flicked through the songs to find one he still liked. The Strokes? No. The White Stripes? No. _Gangnam Style_? Definitely no! _So_ 2012! In the end he just settled with Of Monsters and Men's _Little Talks_. He could still hear Rob's music over his own-this time it was Kiss' _Crazy Crazy Nights_. This was going to be one long journey for Dustin.

* * *

They realised they had arrived at Disney World when the right fielder-and another of Dustin's good friends-Pedro, shouted out that he could see the sign that said 'Welcome to Walt Disney World Where Dreams Come True' and everyone started cheering. They may be male high school students, but who _doesn't_ love Disney? The bus took them all the way to the resort where they would be spending the next three days and two nights-The All-Star Sports Resort. It was the cheapest and yet most appropriate. They were state baseball champions and this was their end of year field trip.

When the bus arrived, the team got off and realised that they would be accompanied by Coach Jones and the football team-also state champions, thanks to Dustin.

While the two head coaches checked their teams into the hotel, everybody kind of wandered around the hotel lobby aimlessly, checking out the pictures the resort had on the walls of Michael Jordan, Danica Patrick and Wayne Gretzky.

Eventually, the two coaches emerged with key cards, lanyards, buttons and wristbands and again explained the importance of sticking with your buddy. The students were given matching wristbands and lanyards so they didn't get lost from their buddy and were split up into two or three to a room and told to go there to get ready for the Magic Kingdom. As there were only two girls-Tyler and the football team's punter/kicker/backup quarterback Courtney-they were forced to be together, not that they minded, they enjoyed each other's company. Dustin stayed with Kelly and Tim, while Rob and Russell were together.

Dustin hauled his suitcase into his room and onto the bed. He pulled out a baseball jersey, that of his favorite player, Evan Longoria of the _Tampa Bay Rays_ and put it on over his light blue Mickey Mouse t-shirt, leaving the buttons undone. "What do you think guys?" He gave a twirl and pouted, then posed as if he were a model on a runway. Tim and Kelly just laughed at him. Dustin joined in. "I'm sticking with the jersey though." He said seriously as he packed his phone, iPod and wallet into his _Tampa Bay Rays_ drawstring bag.

"Yeah, I'm wearing my _Jacksonville Jaguars_ jersey."

"Not Blaine Gabbert?" whined Dustin, knowing full well that Blaine Gabbert was Kelly's favorite player. "I don't want to be seen with you!" he said, jokingly.

"I don't want to be seen with you either, look at you! You've got _Devil Rays_ all over you!" Kelly joked right back.

"I'm sticking with these!" Tim said as he hauled out a Vincent Jackson _Tampa Bay Buccaneers_ jersey and a David Price _Tampa Bay Rays_ jersey. "Nah!" he said as he laid them out on what he claimed was his bed. "I'm just sticking with my letterman." Tim grabbed his letterman jacket from the table.

"Shall we meet up with the others?" asked Dustin, putting on his _Tampa Bay Rays_ cap.

"Yeah, I'm just texting Rob and Russell." Kelly was fiddling about on his _Verizon_ phone.

"I've got time to brush my teeth-they feel unclean after that journey."

"Two hours it took, Tim."

"I know, they just feel unclean." Just as Tim said that, the text tone went off on Kelly's phone.

"Guys, Rob and Russell will be ready in five." Kelly shoved his phone into the front pouch of his _Jacksonville Jaguars_ backpack. Dustin rolled his eyes. Tim began brushing his teeth in the bathroom as Dustin tugged on his jeans in impatience.

"What about Ty?"

"Damn!" exclaimed Kelly as he picked up his backpack and pulled his phone from his bag. "How's this Dusty? 'Meeting up with Rob and Russell. Meet us in 5 outside our rooms.' Should I send it?"

"Add our room numbers."

"Okay, sent" Kelly again put his phone in his bag and they continued to wait for Tim. Impatient, Dustin turned on the TV. The Top 7 Must See Disney Attractions was on. He rolled his eyes when he saw Chrissa.

"Let's get on to the number four Walt Disney World must see! The mountains of Magic Kingdom. Big Thunder Mountain, Splash Mountain, Space Mountain and you guessed it, I'm gonna hit them all!"

Dustin turned the TV off as quickly as he turned it on.

"I'm ready, I just need to put something into my backpack." Tim grabbed his backpack, put something in it and slung it over his shoulder. "Let's go!" he said, putting on a _Tampa Bay Buccaneers_ baseball cap. Dustin grabbed his bag, opened the door and went to knock on the door of the next room. A boy with a white t-shirt and an _Orlando Magic_ jersey answered.

"Check it out, Dusty! Personalised!" The boy beamed with pride as he showed Dustin the back of his jersey which read 'BRADY' with the number 00.

"Uh Russ... I didn't know you played for the _Magic_." Dustin said, coolly.

"Ha ha. And what's that you're wearing? _Rays_? You and I both know that my _Marlins_ could wipe the floor with your _Rays_ any day!" said a boy behind Russell wearing a _Miami Marlins_ t-shirt and cap.

"We both know they couldn't Rob."

"Eh... You're right. We're a better team than the _Marlins_ right now-hell, even the West Tampa Rabid Hobos are a better team than the _Marlins_." Everyone nodded in agreement. The West Tampa Rabid Hobos were the team the North West Orlando Hurricanes beat in the state high school baseball championship two weeks previously. "At least they got that far." Rob grabbed his letterman jacket and reversed his hat. He closed the door behind him as they all waited for Tyler.

"Hey guys! Down here!" The boys looked down and saw Tyler on the football field facade. She was wearing all _Red Sox_ things, glittery _Red Sox_ hat, _Red Sox_ t-shirt, _Red Sox_ jersey. They all ran down to meet her. "Everybody's going to the Magic Kingdom now, they're waiting for us." They all ran to the Disney bus stop. As they were running, Dustin noticed Tyler was wearing the jersey of a retired-but well loved-_Red Sox_ player, Jason Varitek. She was also carrying a purse with a 9 on it. He'd been to Tropicana Field before and been to the Ted Williams museum often enough to know that Ted Williams' number 9 was retired by the _Red Sox_ and that he was a hall of fame member and also a _Red Sox_ hall of fame member. They all stopped running when they saw Coach Martinez looking angrily at them.

"About time you got here. We've been waiting for a while for you lot to arrive. Coach Jones and the football team have already gone ahead."

"Sorry Coach Martinez I... Wait!" Dustin said in realization. "Tim was the one who held us all up, brushing his teeth!"

"I like to feel clean!" Tim protested.

"That's not feeling clean!" Tyler said, loudly. "That's OCD!" Tim glared at her.

Coach Martinez loosened up. "Never mind boys... And girl, you're here now. Just get on the bus and we'll take you to the Magic Kingdom." Dustin and his friends boarded the bus, where they sat before and the bus took off. Dustin noticed some crazy street names, EPCOT Way, Disney Vacation Club Boulevard, but they got there in about half an hour. Once they reached the Transportation and Ticket Center, they all hopped off the bus again.

"I've just been informed by Coach Jones that they've taken the ferry. So to make up time, we're going to take the monorail." Everybody ran towards the monorail except Tim and Tyler, who were staring each other down. "Edelman!" Tim looked at Coach Martinez. "Horton!" Tyler also looked at Coach Martinez. "Hurry up! Catch up with the others!" They both ran to the monorail station and caught up with Dustin and the others.

"Nice of you to join us. Noticed you got a few stares when Coach was yelling at you. Were you fighting again? In the Happiest Place on Earth of all places?"

"Shut up Rob. Nobody asked for your input" She said, sourly.

Just then, the monorail arrived. The monorail pinged and the exit doors opened, letting the few guests on the monorail spill out onto the station. The monorail pinged again and the doors opened on their side as a cast member came and opened the gates and the entire baseball team rushed to get a seat. The monorail pinged again and an authoritative voice then said over the intercom "Please stand clear of the doors. Por favour mantenganse alejado de las puertas." And just like that, the exit doors closed. Guests still entered the monorail, but were told to step back when the monorail pinged once more and the authoritative voice again said over the intercom "Please stand clear of the doors. Por favour mantenganse alejado de las puertas."

* * *

**A/N: Here it is, a reworked chapter one, with an extended opening sequence! Oooh! Exciting!**

**Like I said, I'm doing this because I feel like I led the events into a story that isn't happening any more, I want to lead the events into the story that is happening****_ now. _**

**Leave a review, if you want to**


	3. To the Magic Kingdom

The intercom voice spoke once more. "This monorail offers express service to the Magic Kingdom. If you're travelling to EPCOT, Disney's Contemporary, Polynesian or Grand Floridian Resorts, please exit at this time. Separate monorails from this station service those locations. For assistance, please ask a monorail host or hostess. As you board, please continue moving all the way across your car to make room for everyone. Please offer available seating to those needing special assistance. If you're standing, please hold into the handrails and stay clear of the doors. The monorail will depart momentarily for the Magic Kingdom. Thank you."

Though Dustin had heard those words many times before, it still made his spine tingle when he heard them. He looked around the car to make sure his friends were there-Russell, Tim, Tyler, Rob, Pedro and Kelly-yup, all there. He was sharing his seat with his team's third baseman Ryan as well as Russell, Tim and Pedro. Sitting across from him were Tyler-glaring at Tim-Rob, Kelly, center fielder Jacob and Coach Martinez. In the same monorail car, were the rest of his team-well, three of them couldn't make it. The other three coaches and the two managers took a different car.

The intercom voice kept talking. "Welcome aboard the Walt Disney World Express Monorail, your 'highway in the sky' to the Magic Kingdom. For those of you standing, please hold onto the hand rails throughout our journey and stay clear of the doors." Nobody was standing in Dustin's car. They were all squashed into the seats provided, even though there was plenty of space in other cars. "For the comfort of others, no smoking please. Thank you" Rob sarcastically made smoking actions making everyone laugh-except for Coach Martinez. Once he saw Coach Martinez' frown, he stopped immediately, looking sheepish.

"We're now circling the Disney created 7 Seas Lagoon."

"Actually, Disney Imagineers moved the lake so they could create the Magic Kingdom where the lake _was_. Technically, not Disney created, but Disney _moved_, yes." Dustin told the others, making use of the random fact the intercom spouted.

"They moved a whole lake?" Ryan incredulously asked.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I don't know, I think they drained it-god, I don't know-all I know is that Disney had the lake moved."

"Cool."

Dustin looked outside the window at the lake thinking to himself, '_just how did they move it_?' while below him moved speed boats and the ferry boats transporting people to and from the Magic Kingdom. He saw swooping birds and caught a great view of the Polynesian Resort and the Grand Floridian Resort and Spa as well as the unused for years Discovery Island.

"We are now entering Disney's Contemporary Resort." The intercom voice had startled Dustin from his musings. Dustin looked out the window once more and saw they were speeding past a white blur. He looked out the window on the other side and saw what he had expected to see the first time around, a monorail station that they were just speeding by. He saw a sign for Chef Mickey's and just as soon as they were in there, they were out. "We're now passing the newest addition to Disney Vacation Club, Bay Lake Tower at Disney's Contemporary Resort. Dustin looked and saw a rather odd shaped circular building with like a tunnelled bridge connecting it to the Contemporary Resort. Behind it was a lake. He simply thought how expensive it must be for tourists to stay there and shook his head.

"Great view, right Dusty?" asked Tyler, enthusiastically.

"Glad we're locals! How expensive must _that_ be?" he said, gesturing to the grand building.

"God, I don't know and I sure wouldn't like to find out either-unless I were rich!" she said, laughing.

"As you approach the entrance, please keep your party together and have your tickets ready."

Coach Martinez took the opportunity from the intercom voice's advice to yell in his booming voice "Stay together before the bag search, so I can give you all your tickets and then wait for me before you arrive on Main Street!" While everybody gathered their things, Kelly pulled a piece of card and a pen from his bag and marked the card. He then shoved the pen and card back into his bag.

"What-uh... What the hell was that Kelly?" Jacob asked inquisitively.

"Monorail watching. We're on Monorail Black, so I ticked it off. There's the other 11 monorails also on my grid. I hope to see them all."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are approaching our station at the entrance to Main Street USA-gateway to the 6 themed lands of the Magic Kingdom. Smoking is not permitted at the Magic Kingdom, except in designated areas-please consult your guidemap or ask a Cast Member for locations. If you're standing, please hold onto the hand rails and stay clear of the doors until the monorail stops completely and the doors open. Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Magic Kingdom Monorail Station."

"Okay guys, remember what I said! Stay together at the bottom of the incline _before_ the bag search so I can give you your tickets!" Coach Martinez yelled again. He just wanted to make sure his team understood so they wouldn't get lost or denied entry.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please collect your belongings, watch your head and step and take small children by the hand. We hope you enjoy your day at the Magic Kingdom." Everyone stood up to leave. Rob offered his hand to Dustin.

"Come on, you heard the PA guy, take small children by the hand!"

Dustin played along and took Rob's hand. "As long as you get a stroller for me in the park!"

As Dustin let go of Rob's hand, everybody laughed and the spiel continued over the intercom. ". As you board, please continue moving all the way across your car to make room for everyone. Please offer available seating to those needing special assistance. If you're standing, please hold into the..." The spiel stopped momentarily as the doors opened. "...handrails and stay clear of the automatic doors. They will be closing in a moment. Thank you." Most people didn't even stay to hear the rest of the spiel. They darted off to the bottom of the incline before the bag search. Dustin and his friends ran off with them forcing Coach Martinez to run after his team. When everybody reached the bag search area, they found Coach Jones and his football team were already waiting for them there.

"Glad to see you guys could finally join us."

"We were waiting for this clown-apparently he was brushing his teeth." Tyler was glaring at Tim as she spoke. He glared back at her.

"Well we're here now." Said Coach Martinez. "Clayton and myself will hand out the tickets and you _will_ meet us before Main Street USA and we will give you the safety talk. We will give you the time to be going back to the hotel-If you don't meet us or pay attention to what we're saying, so help me god, I will call your parents to come get you. That's 2 hours of gas here, $100 for a single day ticket to the park to find you and 2 hours of gas back home and sure as hell, your mom or dad is going to make you reimburse them for that-and not forgetting the time consumed to find you. Am I making myself clear here?" Coach Martinez had a crazed look on his face and his eye was twitching as he spoke. He looked at his students and noticed one had his hand stuck up in the air. It was Pedro, one of his own. "Yes Pedro?"

"Uh... Who's Clayton?" he asked.

"Clayton is Coach Jones' first name. Before you ask, my first name is Jose. Any more questions?" Coach Martinez proceeded to hand out tickets along with Coach Jones. "Use these to enter. Sign your names on them-we don't want any lost or mixed up tickets."

Dustin was handed his ticket. It had Pluto on, which made him smile. Pluto was his favorite. He looked and saw Tyler had Donald, Kelly had Minnie, Tim had Daisy, Russell had Mickey and Rob had Goofy.

"Now, go get your bags checked, enter the park and meet us _before_ Main Street." Just then, a loud train whistle blew and everyone looked. It was the Walt Disney World Rail Road train pulling into Main Street Station. Everyone stared with their eyes wide. "Go!" Nobody would dare challenge Coach Martinez because although he was friendly and approachable, he was also strict and kind of insane, so they did as they were told and all went to the bag check area. Dustin took his bag off his shoulders and opened it ready while he waited for a young family ahead of himself to be searched.

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" The family walked off and Dustin placed his bag on the checking counter. "Hello!" said the bag checker. Dustin noticed her nametag-Muriel.

"Hi!" he said back, not wanting to seem rude.

"You a Rays fan?"

"Big-time."

"Who's your favorite player?"

"Longoria."

"That's my son's favorite player too. He's a big Devil Rays fan, like you."

"They're not the Devil Rays any more-haven't been since 2008. They're just the Rays now."

"Oh. I didn't know. Well, they'll always be the Devil Rays to me!"

"I also play baseball, that's why I'm here-my high school just won the Florida high school baseball championship. And the Florida high school football championship-I helped them win that too."

"My! That's great to hear! You should pick up an 'I'm Celebrating' badge from City Hall! That's quite an achievement!" Just then she finished fondling Dustin's bag. "Thank you-and have a _brilliant_ day!"

"You too Muriel." Dustin could sense the falseness in the old lady's demeanor, however, she worked for the Disney Corporation. He just grabbed his bag and walked over to his friends. "Shall we go in now?" he asked, slinging his bag over his shoulders.

"Yeah, we probably should." Tyler said, holding her ticket against orb like machine with a Mickey Mouse head. The Mickey Mouse head turned green and she ran into the park. "Come on guys! It's Disney World! It doesn't bite!"

Rob was next to cross the invisible portal between the real world and the Magic Kingdom. Russell was after him and Tim and Dustin went the same time. Kelly was last through. They waited with the rest of their team mates and fellow students. Just then, they heard Coach Jones' voice and crowded around.

"Jose and I want to have one last word to you about safety. Then you can go off and enjoy whatever rides it is you want to enjoy."

"You are Jose?"

"Yes, Ryan, I am Jose."

"Oh. Okay."

Coach Jones and Coach Martinez took it in turns safety talking. Coach Martinez went first.

"Please do _not_ get separated from your buddy. If you get lost, text each or other call each other-you have cell phones."

Coach Jones went second.

"If you come across somebody else in our group, you will know by the wristbands."

"If something drastic happens like one of you sprains an ankle or dies or something, you have our work cell numbers, so we can rush over to help you."

"Lastly-and we can't stress this enough-do _not_ leave the park. I repeat do _not_ leave the park!"

"Meet up time will be 10:30pm. We want to get you back in the hotel around 11:30pm for the next day at EPCOT."

Both coaches then, went around their teams and each person received a badge that read 'I'm Celebrating!' with their name on. "We took the liberty of getting you these badges. The helpful people at the hotel's front desk wrote out each of your names on them. So stick together. I will be wearing my name tag as Jose and Coach Jones will be wearing his name tag as Clayton."

"But remember everyone, have fun." Everyone looked around confused. The two coaches looked at each other. "Dismissed. You can go wherever you want." Everybody looked at each other like they were desperate to break out of a prison cell and bolted. Dustin stopped to pick up a park map from the entrance to Main Street and ran to catch up to his friends, already by the flag pole of Main Street USA.

"My God." Said Tyler, staring at Cinderella Castle. "It's all so... Wicked! It's wicked awesome! Dusty, I love it!" Crowds were moving up and down Main Street USA, Ragtime music was playing and people were coming in and out of shops and away from and into new lands. Tyler looked at Dustin and hugged him-tight. "Dusty, I... I _never_ want to leave!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for being slow to getting to the action, but I do need to set shit up, like you know, how a group of kids got to Disney World, how they know each other, their relationships, blah, blah, blah. **

**If you wanna see a bunch of Mary Sues running around, this will ****_not_**** be the story for that. And you can thank me for that, because I too ****_hate_**** Mary Sues. So to stop the characters I love like my own children-they are my children, I have no ****_real_**** children-from becoming Mary Sues, I need first to set them up. It'll be better in the long run, trust me :)**


	4. Strange Things

Dustin and his friends continued down Main Street USA. They passed the Emporium and Tyler dived to look at the displays in the windows. "Look! Aladdin!" she screeched excitedly. In the display, Aladdin, Jasmine and Genie were floating happily over Agrabah. Tyler looked at the next display and ran to it excitedly. "Beauty and the Beast!" She pressed her hands against the glass and peered down at Belle dancing with Beast in the famous ballroom dance scene from the film Beauty and the Beast. Lumiere was there as well.

"Come on, let's go!" said Rob after about five minutes had passed. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "This ragtime music is killing me." Tyler reluctantly went with him-that was until she caught sight of the next window display.

"Pocahontas! She's my favorite!" She dashed to the Pocahontas window display and reached into her small purse for her camera. She took a few steps back and took a picture of the Pocahontas display. In the display, Pocahontas was in a canoe on the river with Meeko at the front and Flit flying next to them, taken from the famous _Just Around The Riverbend_ sequence. "I just love this display guys! It's the best!" Tyler kept her camera and happily skipped down Main Street USA until she spotted the _Starbucks_ sponsored Main Street Bakery. "Oh my God, guys! We _have_ to go in there!"

"What on earth for?"

"I've heard about their cinnamon rolls and their chocolate cake and their cupcakes and muffins..."

"Yeah, we get it, just choose one thing or you'll be sick on the rides." Said Russell, cutting her off.

They all entered the bakery and saw a long line. The place inside was amazing though, it was so elegant with the chandeliers and the tiled floor-okay the fans took away some of the magic, but at least the air con wasn't obvious. They waited for five minutes before Tyler ordered a cinnamon roll and a piece of chocolate cake 'for the road'. She left eating the cinnamon roll and saw Casey's Corner.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at Casey's Corner. "I don't recognise the Disney movie."

"It's from an old Disney cartoon based on the poem Casey at the Bat." Kelly answered.

"It later featured in the Disney cartoon compilation movie Make Mine Music." Added Dustin. "It's one of my favorite old Disney cartoons beside Steamboat Willie."

"What happens? What's it about." She asked, with a mouthful of cinnamon roll.

"Basically, there's this baseball player called Casey and he's a great batter-think Babe Ruth." Tyler scowled at Dustin and he remembered the Curse of the Bambino. "I mean, think... Uh... Think Ted Williams. And everybody travel for miles, just to see this guy bat. Now the score isn't in Casey's team's favor and there was only one inning left in play. They had two outs and it was all on Casey to win the game. Think me when we were in the championship game." Tyler nodded in comprehension. "Only in the story, the bases weren't loaded, there was a dude on second and another at third. One hit from Casey and the game would be won." By this point, Tyler had finished her cinnamon roll and had moved on to her chocolate cake.

"So... What happened next?" she asked, chewing on her chocolate cake.

"Casey was flirting with girls on the stands-think A-Rod in the ALCS against the _Detroit Tigers_ last year."

"I can get with that." She said, still eating the cake. "The damn_ Yankees_ lost!"

"Yes..." Dustin carried on with the story. "Anyway, the pitcher was totally afraid of Casey. He was getting taunted by Casey's team mates, because Casey's team mates knew that Casey could hit a... What would Dustin Pedroia call it?"

"Laser Show!" Tyler was just finishing up her chocolate cake.

"Yeah. Casey could hit a laser show. But the pitcher threw the ball at him anyway and Casey missed the ball through not paying attention-the ump declared it 'strike one'. Everyone was angry about this and heckled the ump. The pitcher threw to Casey again and Casey missed through ignoring it, he was reading a book or something-this was 'strike two'. Can you guess what happens next Ty?"

"Laser Show? Like you in the championship game?"

"Um... No. The ump gets heckled again. Casey gets totally determined now and his team mates further taunt the pitcher. The pitcher gets even more scared and throws the ball to Casey. Casey's bat sends ripples in the air..."

"He didn't hit the ball!" she said, knowingly. "He struck out!"

"Bingo. Mudville lost the game and Casey cries, trying to hit the ball by himself. Well, it's a lesson in letting your huge ego get in the way of baseball."

"Personally, I think Casey at the Bat should be shown in every baseball clubhouse. It's a good story and one in thinking you're bigger than the team-good sportsmanship and all that. And like Dusty said, having a huge ego and getting too far ahead of yourself." Russell added.

"They had a sequel." Rob piped in. "Casey Bats Again, but it isn't as good."

"What happens there?"

"Essentially, Casey's now retired after that incident at bat. His wife is pregnant and he thinks it's a boy. Casey's wife then has the baby, but it's a girl-Casey doesn't know this. He's teaching his daughter how to throw and hit baseballs, thinking it's a boy and then he finds out it's a girl. His wife is pregnant again and it's another three girls. Then we see Casey in the future with nine little girls..."

"How much action must he have seen from his wife?" laughed Tyler

"I don't know. 5? Anyway, getting back to the story, while Casey is depressed he doesn't have a son to teach baseball, Casey's friends noticed that Casey's daughters have a natural talent for baseball, so Casey teaches them baseball and when they grow up, he forms a women's baseball team-comprised of all his daughters."

"Women's rights?"

"Well, Ty, it _was_ the fifties. He then pays to have the decrepit old ball park-where he struck out years ago-done up to be the home field of his daughters' team. His daughters go all the way to the championship. Casey is locked out and thrown out of his own daughters' championship game-despite the fact that he's the manager. He gets in eventually and sees that his daughters are trailing by one. His daughters were complacent..."

"Like Casey in the first story."

"Yup. You know where this is heading, don't you?"

"They strike out."

"The bases are loaded. Think Dustin in the championship game. But Casey goes to bat as a female-he wanted to win the game for his daughters, he doesn't listen to his daughter and misses the ball. And... You know what? Yeah. He strikes out. Story's over."

"That's not the end Ty. And Rob knows it." Said Dustin. "What happens next is that he misses the next ball. And the third, but his daughter-who was originally supposed to be at bat-hits the ball instead and Casey, thinking he got the homer, circles the bases and wins the championship. It ended out like us."

"Oh."

"Wanna go to Casey's?" asked Russell

"Sure. Why not? What do they sell there?"

"Baseball snacks. Hot dogs, fries, nachos, crackerjack-you know, ballpark food!" Kelly said excitedly.

Tyler threw her hands in the air "Let's go then!"

They crossed the road to Casey's and Tyler became fascinated with a statue of a baseball pitcher. She pulled out a baseball and her camera from her purse. She hands the camera to Dustin and said "Take the picture Dusty!" She then formed the exact same pose as the statue and Dustin took the picture. Each of the friends took turns taking pictures with the statue and eventually moved on the other statue, which was one of a batter. Tim pretended he was throwing a pitch to the batter statue and Dustin took the picture with Tim's camera. After a few minutes with each statue, the friends entered Casey's. The inside resembled an old saloon. Mudville pennants were on display. There were hardly any queues and were served immediately. The cashier was wearing a baseball uniform as her work uniform.

"Hey! What can I get you young baseball fans?" she asked, noticing the friend's hats and jerseys.

"We're not fans." Replied Dustin.

"Oh really? the cashier asked

"Well, we are. But we're mostly not."

Noticing Dustin's 'I'm Celebrating' badge, the cashier asked "Just curious, Dustin, what are you celebrating?"

"Our team's win in the Florida High School Baseball Championship. If you see other groups like us with the badges and wristbands, it's probably our baseball team, but our football team is also here."

"Oh my gosh! _You're_ the North West Orlando High School Hurricanes! I read about you in the Orlando Sentinel! That was your first title! Here's some crackerjack, on the house!" While the cashier went to get the friends a bag of crackerjack each, Tyler noticed the menu above her.

"Is that Casey?" She asked, pointing to the character on the menu, getting ready to swing the bat from a ball by the pitcher-on the other side of the menu.

"Yup. You can see the arrogance and nonchalance in his face." Said Kelly, pointing to Casey's face.

The cashier put six bags of crackerjack on the tray and proceeded to take the friends' orders. They all ordered a hot dog and fries each. They received their order and the cashier reminded them to have a nice day. They made their way to the condiments table and grabbed salt, pepper, forks-and for Kelly, sauerkraut-and went to sit outside and had a good view as they ate of what was around them; Cinderella Castle, the Partners statue, Crystal Palace restaurant, Plaza Ice Cream Parlor, Tomorrowland, the rest of Main Street and the crowds. They ate in silence, enjoying the ragtime music, Tim and Tyler obviously trying to stare each other down. Dustin got up and grabbed his bag once he was finished.

"Guys, wait me here. I've got my _BlackBerry_ in case we lose each other, but I need to use the bathroom and the nearest one's in Tomorrowland."

"Great Dusty, try not to be so long."

"Don't worry! I won't!" Dustin slung his bag over his shoulder and ran across to Tomorrowland. He crossed the bridge and he heard a futuristic version of _Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow_ as he passed Stitch's Great Escape and Monsters Inc Laugh Floor. He didn't really have to go to the bathroom, he lied, but he wanted to go to Mickey's Star Traders gift shop to buy a present for Tyler, if he didn't do it now, he might never get to do it-or to tell Tyler how much she means to him. The music transitioned from _Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow_ to something more peaceful, yet still futuristic sounding as he turned the corner and passed Merchant of Venus. All of a sudden he saw a young girl of around 9 with jet black hair run in front of him. She had candy all stuck in her hair and a _Twizzler _was holding her hair in a ponytail. She hid behind a corner and it was evident she was scared so Dustin wanted to get the child back to her parents as soon as possible. He looked around the corner to see the child cowering in fear with her mint green hoody covering her hair. She was also wearing a two layer brown skirt-which reminded Dustin of a _Reese's Peanut Butter Cup_-mismatched leggings that resembled candy canes and black boots. He realised, she was dressed like Vanellope von Schweetz from Wreck-It Ralph.

"Are you okay?" asked Dustin, crouching down so he made eye contact with the child.

"Just leave me alone!" the girl sniffled, holding her head down, ensuring they _didn't_ make eye contact

"What's the matter?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Did you lose your mom or dad? Do you need help finding them?"

"No." She sniffed. "I'm an orphan. I don't have a mom or dad. The closest I have is Ralph."

"Is Ralph your brother?" Surely she didn't mean... Wreck-It Ralph?

"No. What does it matter to you anyway?" she asked, defensively.

"I want to see you safe and well. How old are you?"

"Nine."

"That's why I need to find your guardian. Nobody under 14 is allowed here alone."

"They'll make an exception for me."

"Why? Because you're dressed like Vanellope von Schweetz from Wreck-It Ralph?" Now Dustin was the one getting defensive.

"No!" she yelled pulling down her hood. Dustin gasped and fell back in disbelief at what he was seeing. "Because I _am_ Vanellope von Schweetz from Wreck-It Ralph!"

Dustin stood up, stared at her and ran away. The music then transitioned to a futuristic version of _Strange Things_ from Toy Story as he ran away from her, but she caught up with him by Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin and grabbed his arm.

"This is _not_ happening! You are _not_ a Disney character and I'm just dreaming!" he screamed. Nobody was looking at him or Vanellope, too engrossed in their own day at the Magic Kingdom.

"This _is_ happening Dustin!" as Dustin opened his mouth, she said nonchalantly "I read your nametag. Listen, you _have_ to help me find Ralph or Felix! I'm lost!"

"How did you get here, Vanellope?"

"I don't know!" she wailed. "I don't know! I jumped through a portal and like like I said, it led me from Game Central Station to here in Tomorrowland!" She started wailing louder.

"Stay calm Vanellope." Dustin said soothingly "It'll be okay. How do you get back into your movie?"

"I don't know!"

"Let's find a cast member." Dustin took her hand and went to the cast member by Stitch's Great Escape.

"Um... This is Vanellope von Schweetz." he said to the cast member.

"Hi." She said, shuffling her feet and looking down.

The cast member looked urgent and took Vanellope by her hand. "Thank you, we'll make sure she gets taken care of. Don't worry." Dustin heard his phone go off, so he checked it and saw a text from Kelly '**_we still waitin-does it take dat long 2 go2 da restroom?_**'

"I gotta go!" Dustin took off quickly.

Vanellope yelled after him. "Bye Dustin! Thanks for helping me!" Dustin ran back to Casey's, thinking about his weird encounter, so he just tried to force it out of his head, after all, what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

**A/N: Famous last words, but at least we've gotten to the action. Yes, I do love Wreck-It Ralph and the reason Vanellope popped up in Tomorrowland is that I think if there were some kind of Wreck-It Ralph attraction, it would be housed in Tomorrowland, it's just... Fitting. **


	5. Adventureland

Dustin arrived at his friends' table at Casey's Corner, but his friends had already left. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and read the text from Tim '**goin 2 meet tnkrbll-Ty insisted.** **Meet us n A-Land**'. He put his phone back in his pocket and walked past the Crystal Palace restaurant. He took no notice of its elegance-he was too busy thinking about what just happened. 'Was that really Vanellope and if so, will she be safe? What was that she said about TRON? Why would TRON be involved in Wreck-It Ralph? Is it possible that Disney characters can... Movie hop?' Dustin crossed the bridge from the Crystal Palace restaurant still lost in thought. He crossed the bridge to Adventureland, where he saw Tim waiting for him.

"'Bout time bro." He said and noticing that Dustin wasn't quite with him he added "What's wrong bro?"

"Nothing Tim, just miles away. I saw something weird and I..." He paused while he thought of what he was going to say to Tim. "You know what man, forget about it." He noticed the music and decided to change the subject to that, after all, Tim had the memory of a goldfish, except for when it came to Tyler. "This music sounds like it should be in The Lion King, it sounds more African than Hawaiian, Caribbean or Middle Eastern."

"Dude! Tell me about it!" Tim started talking about what irked him about the music while Dustin switched himself off. He was busy thinking about Vanellope. "Don't you think bro?"

Dustin didn't pay a bit of attention to Tim, but felt inclined to agree with him "Yeah Tim, I know. It's so frustrating!"

Tim looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I just asked you 'so how about we go and see the Swiss Family Treehouse and after that we go on the Jungle Cruise. That's a good idea, don't you think bro?' and you answered me with 'I know, it's frustrating.' Are you okay Dusty?"

"Never better Tim, I was watching Ty in the line, she's next to meet Tinkerbell." He looked over at Tyler and she was with Russell and Rob and they were all getting their pictures taken with Tinkerbell. "Well, she _was_ next in line when you were talking anyway Tim."

"Oh my god Dusty!" Tyler was now running towards Dustin. When she got to Dustin, she put one hand around him and the other into a fist and straight into Tim's stomach which sent him doubled over in pain behind the pair. "That was incredible! Tink was awesome! She likes the Red Sox Dusty!"

"You know it's just an actress, right?"

"It's Tinkerbell!" she said, partly in denial and partly knowing.

Tim, now recovered from the blow to his stomach, grabbed Tyler by the arm and hit her in her stomach

"TIM! What the hell was that for?" Russell yelled, angrily

"She hit me first!"

"What did I say guys about no fighting?!" Dustin was past it with his friends constantly arguing. This wasn't the first time their strained relationship had come to fist fighting. "If you guys _really_ can't be civil, then Tim, act like Tyler isn't here and Tyler, act like Tim isn't here. Don't sit across from each other eating and sit behind each other on rides. Please! Be mature about this!" he begged. "Tim, you're 16 and Tyler, you're 17-so you both should know better!" Dustin put his head in his hands. "Please! Stop acting like you're 10 years younger!" People walking past looked at Dustin ranting at his friends.

"People are staring Dusty." Rob was following staring Disney World guests with his eyes.

"I don't care! They're going to get more stares throughout the day if I don't tell them off for being big kids!" Tim and Tyler held their heads down. "Come on. We're going to the Jungle Cruise."

"I wanted to see the Swiss Family Treehouse!" Tim protested

"Tough!" Dustin snapped back. "You shouldn't have been so childish as to hit back. If one of you hits the other-DON'T REACT! Just let it GO!" Dustin carried on walking to the Jungle Cruise and his friends followed.

* * *

In Tomorrowland, a few cast members had gathered around Stitch's Great Escape to see Vanellope von Schweetz from Wreck-It Ralph. She was sitting on the chain rope of Stitch's Great Escape, swinging gently back and forth with her feet and looking at the ground sadly.

"Sweetie please, tell us where your mom and dad are." A female cast member implored.

"I told you, I don't have a mom or a dad. I'm a princess from the Sugar Rush game."

"No you're not, we just want to get to the bottom of this." A male cast member said and put his hand on Vanellope's shoulder. She brushed it off.

"I already told you everything. I came here from a portal in Game Central Station. ALONE." She stood up to leave. "I want Dustin!"

Another male cast member grabbed Vanellope's arm "Who's Dustin? Is he your brother or guardian?"

She broke free from the cast member's grip. "No, he's a real person, just like you. He found me. He made me feel safe."

"What does this 'Dustin' look like?" the female cast member asked.

Vanellope squinted as she read the cast members' name tags. "Well Denise, he's quite short. I'm almost as tall as him. And he has long hair-and a really stubbly beard."

"What color is his hair-what was he wearing?" Denise the cast member continued to ask Vanellope questions.

"Brown. His eyes are also brown-like mine." She showed the cast members her big brown eyes. The cast members gasped in astonishment. With eyes _that_ big, she couldn't be human-maybe she _was_ telling the truth. "Now... Jason, I want to ask you a question. Why don't you believe me when I say that Disney World is in danger? Is it because I don't know who's going to come after me? Well, the danger's there. Believe me."

"Sweetie, we..."

"And you... Dalton, you should stop calling me 'sweetie' unless you want my boot in your face." She said cockily. "I have a name-it's Vanellope. Say it after me now-Vanellope."

"Sorry swee-I mean, Vanellope, it's just we've seen these kinds of situations before. I don't know what you think you saw, but we need to get you to your mom and dad."

"I've told you before-I don't have a mom or dad! I am an orphan, I guess-a princess from the Sugar Rush game-President after game hours." She noted, proudly.

"Vanellope, we just want to help."

"I don't _need_ your help! I need you to _listen_!" Vanellope stamped her foot on the ground and disappeared. She reappeared a few feet away, out the crowd of cast members. She punched her fist in the air triumphantly-she could still glitch in the real world! "See you losers later, I'm off to find Dustin!" She ran away from the cast members, over the Tomorrowland bridge and onto Main Street USA.

* * *

"The Magic Carpets of Aladdin!" shouted Tim excitedly.

"No." Said Dustin adamantly. "We're going on the Jungle Cruise. I am going to torture you until you apologise to Tyler and Tyler, I'm going to torture you until you apologise to Tim. I'm going to torture you both with terrible jokes and 'the backside of water' and you will NOT enjoy it." He spoke half jokingly-he knew Tim loved the Jungle Cruise, but Tyler, he knew hadn't been to Disney World before, he was certain she would find it boring and tacky as much as he did. Tim looked longingly at the Swiss Family Treehouse It was the one thing in the park he could never be half-assed enough to before. Dustin led his friends down the path to the Jungle Cruise.

"Hey, what are you celebrating?" a cast member standing outside the ride queue asked, noticing Dustin and his friends' 'I'm Celebrating' badges.

"Our baseball championship." Replied Russell

"Congratulations, Hurricanes! Go right ahead!" The cast member pointed them the way. They went with each other and as they walked through the queue it became abundantly clear-they were the only people in the queue. Another cast member at the loading bay noticed them.

"Oh thank God, guests! We haven't had any in about a half hour."

"But it's the height of summer." said Rob, curiously.

"We found it strange too." The cast member replied and pointed them to the loading gate. Just then, a boat 'docked' and the 'skipper' on the boat helped the friends in.

"You're my only guys? Eh... At least I've got someone to tell the cheesy jokes to. Alright, let's get this thing going." The skipper sighed as she 'steered' the boat away from the dock and tried to sound enthusiastic. "Welcome to the world famous Jungle Cruise! World famous, for being world famous. My name is Mandy and I'll be your skipper for today. Anything else you need me to do for you, I'm more than happy to oblige as I'm the jack of all trades, master of none. And if you don't laugh at any of my jokes today then I'll also become your swimming instructor."

The friends laughed feebly.

"If you look to your right, you'll see the Amazon, where everything is larger than life, just like the creepy butterflies you see on either side of the boat. Very impressive wingspan-it from 12 inches all to way to... One foot."

"They're the same thing, Mandy!" Russell yelled

"It's in the script kid!" Mandy the skipper yelled back "I have to learn it or else. Where was I? Oh yeah! That over there is called Inspiration Falls, we call it that because the longer you stare, the more it inspires you to go... Deeper and deeper into the jungle. I ain't pulling over for nobody-you should have gone before we left."

"What about you-surely you need to go with all this water?"

"What did I say before kid-it's in the script! Now we're going so deep into the jungle, we're leaving the Amazon!"

"_Amazon dot com_!"

"Shut up Russell! You're spoiling it for us all!" Dustin hissed. Mandy the skipper just glared at him.

"We're now in the Congo River in Africa, where we arranged for a welcome party to greet you all. No wait, that's not right... I don't see anyone. Canoe?" Mandy pointed to the beach where there were supposed to be native Africans and their canoes. Instead, there were just canoes. "Never mind, they're probably out hunting-or we got the wrong date! This is where the Pigmies would come out of the bushes here with balloons, hula hoops and pina coladas-but I don't see anyone... Argh! Oh my goodness!" Mandy pretended to be startled of an animatronic snake which in turn frightened Tyler.

"Ty..." said Dustin, reassuringly "It's not a real python. It's just a robot."

"Oh. It... Looked real."

"Yeah. That's what Disney strive for." He patted Tyler on the shoulder and let Mandy carry on talking.

"Pythons can grow up to 20 foot long and will swallow anyone wearing a baseball hat-they don't like sports. This right here is base camp-looks like there have already been some unwelcome guests, let's keep moving." Dustin didn't see much, only a tent and an overturned car. "We're now on the Nile river, the longest river in the world. It goes on for niles and niles and niles and niles-if you don't believe me, you're in deNile." Sue pointed at an animatronic elephant. "These are African elephants, they have larger ears than the Indian elephants." She pointed at some rocks. "This is a sand stone rock formation." She then pointed at some animatronic wildebeests. "Here the animals come down for a drink or..." she pointed at animatronic lions eating an animatronic zebra. " Oh look! It's a pride of lions babysitting a zebra! They're just tickling that zebra with their noses."

"It's getting eaten Mandy, all seven of us know that!"

"Russell, shut up!" Dustin hissed, again

"Now folks, I warned our last safari party they could not outrun a rhino but they didn't believe me." Sue said, pointing at some animatronic men up a tree getting butted by an animatronic rhino. "Looked like he got the point though... In the end. On your left is the elusive speaker monkey. I don't see him either, but I do see some crocodiles on the right!" Mandy pointed to the animatronic crocodiles. "The larger crocodile is called Smiley, he's very lazy. He just sits there all day waiting for a hand out. He's there with his girlfriend Ginger, but be careful-Ginger snaps!"

"That's not funny!"

"It's in the script kid, how many times do I have to tell you?!"

"Get a new script!"

"I can't! I learn it from the Walt Disney Company! When they distribute new scripts, then it'll change! Until then, put up with it!" Dustin had had enough of Russell heckling the 'skipper', so he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Thank you kid!" Mandy said to Dustin. She then pointed at some animatronic hippos. "Uh oh! Downed aircraft! In the jungle, that can only mean one thing... Hippos. Anti aircraft hippos. If they can do that in the air, imagine what they can do to our boat. They only charge when they wiggle their ears and blow bubbles." An animatronic hippo does just that. "Oh no! We're in big trouble! Look out!" Mandy grabbed a gun and pulled the trigger-the gun clicked doing nothing, it was obviously a toy from Frontierland. "That's right, I got the one in the trees for you. That clicking sound scares them away. So do you feel safer now?"

"Shut up!" yelled Russell. Dustin covered Russell's mouth with his hand yet again.

"We're in head hunter territory-it's not a safe place to be, just ask my last crew over there." She pointed to some fake shrunken heads hanging from the trees. "They didn't like my jokes either." Mandy pointed to a hut, where some animatronic tribesmen were _supposed_ to be dancing in a circle and chanting-only they weren't there. Dustin had a nagging feeling that maybe Vanellope was right about Disney World being in danger. "That's either a war dance they're doing or they have to go to the men's room..."

"There's nothing there!" yelled Rob.

"Maybe they're at the men's room now then." Mandy was curious, but didn't question it. Instead, she pointed at another hut, where more animatronic tribesmen were supposed to be playing the bongos-only the bongos were there. "There's nobody there either, maybe they've gone to the men's room also." She tried to muddle her way through. "There they are! Head hunters! Coming from the left! Get down! Get down!" She yelled jokingly. All of a sudden, the tribesmen actually jumped on board the boat.

"What the heck?!" Mandy yelled. "Chris! If this is a joke, it's NOT funny!"

Just then, one of the tribesmen knocked Mandy unconscious with a tree branch.

Seeing how oddly calm Tyler was, Tim said calmly to her so as not to worry her, "Tyler... This isn't part of the ride."

"It's not?" Everybody shook their heads. The tribesmen then knocked everybody else out. Before Dustin was knocked out, the chief tribesman yelled-for some reason-"I love disco!" and personally hit Dustin over the head. Dustin's world went black.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to those of you who believe in God or Allah or Jesus or Vishnu. If I offended you, I didn't mean to, I just meant to think of the weirdest thing out there that people believe. Shit. Done it again, haven't I?**


	6. The Search

Vanellope stopped running and looked around. She didn't know where she was. She looked town to the bottom of Main Street USA and saw crowds. Children were running around, teenagers were running around, hell, even _adults_ were running around! Everyone was babbling excitedly about how great that this day would be. Vanellope looked the other way, towards the castle. "Wow." She said to herself. "If they had a castle that grand in Sugar Rush, I wouldn't mind being the princess!" She looked behind her and a cast member was running after her. She started running straight ahead of herself. She ran past the Partners statue and over the bridge into Adventureland-she was sure she'd lost the cast member there.

* * *

In Tomorrowland, a cast member had just finished serving someone in the Lunching Pad, when he saw a flash of light. He heard screaming and then somebody fell right to the floor. The cast member then noticed that the person who fell looked like a small repair man, wearing a blue workman shirt, jeans, gloves and hard boots. The person that fell then picked himself up, dusted himself off and noticing the cast member, walked over to him."Hello my good sir, you haven't by any chance seen a little girl come by here, have you?" He put a blue cap on his head.

"It's Disney World. I see lots of little girls." Replied the cast member, sounding bored.

"No, this is _Walt_ Disney World, I live in Disney World."

"Nobody lives in Disney World, guy."

"What's your name?"

"Reuben."

"Well, Reuben, I also have a name. It's Fix-It Felix Jr. And I come from the Fix-It Felix Jr. game from the Wreck-It Ralph movie."

"Adults aren't allowed to be in costume in Disney World sir." Despite what had just been said, the cast member still sounded bored.

"I'm not in costume." Said Felix, now confused. "This is what I always wear." He pulled his golden hammer from his oversized belt and began twirling it around. "Need anything fixing?"

"No. Seriously dude, get out of costume." The cast member's tone shifted from bored to slightly irritated.

"I'm a Disney character and I've fallen from the sky, yet you're acting so shockingly cavalier about this." Felix was annoyed at Reuben the cast member's lax attitude towards him. He put his hammer back into the holster on his belt. "Now have you seen a little girl? She has a green hoody on, a brown skirt and black hair-with candy stuck in it. She also has very large brown eyes..." Felix was cut off by another cast member.

"Reuben! You gotta check it out!" The cast member had run to the Lunching Pad from Stitch's Great Escape.

"What is it Dalton?" asked Reuben, now becoming animated.

"There was this little girl-she had the biggest brown eyes I'd ever seen-and she just disappeared! Like... Literally!"

Felix put two and two together and realised this new cast member had encountered Vanellope. "That's the girl I'm looking for!" he shrieked.

"Dude, if you're looking for her, Jordan just ran after her-she ran onto Main Street USA."

"Who's Jordan and what's Main Street USA?" Felix was confused.

"Jordan's my friend. And Main Street USA is here." Dalton took a map of Walt Disney World out of his pocket. "It's a map of Walt Disney World. Sorry it's crumpled." Dalton then unfolded the map and he, Felix and Reuben looked at it. "You're the kid's father?"

"More like an uncle." Replied Felix

"Great, we'll be more than happy to help you find her. If you see anyone with a name tag on like mine, they'll be happy to help too."

"Right, you're here." Said Reuben, circling Tomorrowland with his finger. "Your exact point is here." There was a strange circle Reuben pointed inside of.

"What's the circle?" asked Felix

"That's the track of the PeopleMover. It's like a train and its right above us." Dalton explained.

"As is Astro Orbiter." Said Reuben.

"You want to go past Stitch's Great Escape and the Laugh Floor" Dalton said pointing to Stitch's Great Escape and the Laugh Floor on the map. "After you passed Stitch's Great Escape, straight ahead will be Main Street USA. Where the girl went after that, we really don't know. Take the map and good luck."

Felix took the map and put it in his pocket. "Thank you. It's important that we get Vanellope back to Game Central Station as soon as possible."

"You too?"

"What do you mean?"

"She kept saying over and over that she came from a place called 'Game Central Station' and she was 'the princess of the Sugar Rush game, but president at night'."

"It's true." Felix said "All of it. See you later and thanks for the help." Felix walked tentatively past Stitch's Great Escape and Monsters Inc Laugh Floor. He looked around at the area around him and he noticed one main thing, the colors-everything was all different shades of blue. He then made his way to the bridge and noticed he was walking under an elaborate arch. He looked back at it when he was on the bridge-it read in big letters 'TOMORROWLAND' and had a model planet system. He also noticed the planets rotating like a big mobile in the distance where he walked from and concluded that must be Astro Orbiter. He carried on walking ahead until he looked down and noticed he was walking over what looked like train tracks and hopped back, frightened. He looked around and saw a castle, a statue and crowds of people. He also noticed that the music changed around him from futuristic sounds to jolly, fast-paced jazz-type music.

He took out the map, unfolded it. Based on what was around him, he concluded his current location was in the road between Tomorrowland and Fantasyland. Felix decided he would start his search for Vanellope in Fanstasyland, so he walked back onto the sidewalk folding his map and took the first exit to Fantasyland.

* * *

Vanellope had reached Adventureland at last and to make sure she had lost the cast member, she carried on running and stopped when she arrived at the Swiss Family Treehouse. She hid inside the treehouse for a few minutes before cautiously stepping outside. She looked around and confident that nobody was on her trail, carried on walking. She saw the Aladdin flying carpet ride and walked past it to the Enchanted Tiki Room. "I've got all day to find Dustin, I've only got one chance to be in Walt Disney World, I might as well enjoy myself." She said to herself as she walked into the entrance of the Enchanted Tiki Room. She went into the Enchanted Tiki Room and sat down. Once the show started, she was unsure of which bird she was supposed to be focusing on and neither was anyone else in the room. Across from her, a family with confused expressions plastered on their faces slowly inched towards the exit. As soon as they opened the door, the fire alarm went off.

* * *

Felix walked across the bridge and into Fantasyland. He could still see some of Tomorrowland, so he thought he was along the border between Fantasyland and Tomorrowland. On his right, he could see Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe in Tomorrowland and on his left he could see Cheshire Cafe of Fantasyland. He took the first right which led him past a smoking area and a character spot to the top of Fantasyland, just behind Cinderella Castle. He pulled out the map yet again. He looked at it from where he was. "Oh my land! I did not realise how big this place was!" He was taken aback from the sheer size of Fantasyland.

_A Whole New World_ was playing from Prince Charming's Regal Carrousel in the form of a Victorian era music organ. Felix decided that it would be easier to search New Fantasyland first, then Fantasyland and head to Liberty Square to search next. He walked over to the Beauty and the Beast themed area. He had a look inside the Be Our Guest Restaurant.

"Hi sir! Is there anything I can help you with?" A cast member asked him loudly, but cheerfully.

"My name is Fix-It Felix Jr. and I'm looking for a little girl." He replied. "She's about nine years old and she's got black hair and big brown eyes."

"What's she wearing?"

"A green hoody, a brown skirt and mismatched green striped leggings. She also has candy stuck in her hair and her hair is held in a ponytail by a Twizzler."

"No, I haven't seen anyone fitting that description." The cast member said thoughtfully. "Try Gaston's Tavern, it's just outside here. Maybe someone there has seen her."

"Thank you for your helpfulness!" Felix left and wandered into Gaston's Tavern. He went up to the order counter. "Hello? Have you seen a little girl?" He asked the cast member.

"I've seen many little girls."

Felix provided Vanellope's description again.

"I'm really sorry, I've not seen anyone like that. Is this your daughter?"

"No, she's not, she's more the daughter of a friend." Felix explained delicately.

"Oh. Try Pinocchio's Village Haus. It's just back past the walls, by It's a Small World. Good luck."

Felix glanced over to Ariel's Grotto and sighed. He headed over to Pinocchio's Village Haus and asked if anyone had seen Vanellope there. Nobody had and he went around the other shops and restaurants in Fantasyland and New Fantasyland. He went to Storybook Circus and got splashed by Casey Jr. in the Casey Jr. Splash 'N' Soak Station. Still his efforts to find Vanellope were fruitless as he decided to make his way to Liberty Square and see if anyone had seen her there. He walked by Mad Tea Party where they were playing _Painting the Roses Red_, he walked past Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and heard the Winnie the Pooh theme and once again passed Prince Charming's Regal Carrousel where _Colors of the Wind_ was now playing. He also passed Mickey's Philharmagic, Peter Pan's Flight and It's a Small World to end up in Liberty Square by the Columbia Harbor House restaurant, where a cast member dressed in American Revolution era clothes was clanging a bell in a feeble attempt to attract diners. He asked the cast member if he'd seen Vanellope and again, described her. He hadn't seen her. Felix glanced towards the Haunted Mansion and walked towards the Hall of Presidents as he wondered if he would ever find Vanellope.

* * *

Vanellope exited the Enchanted Tiki Room along with the other guests after the fire alarm went off. As nobody was allowed back in, she made her way to the next attraction that caught her eye-the Jungle Cruise. She decided to go in. A cast member was standing outside the Jungle Cruise, talking into a cell phone presumably to another Jungle Cruise employee. "What do you mean Mandy isn't back?" "What about the kids?" "Just the boat?" "Do you have any idea what happened?" "Fine." The cast member hung up and noticed Vanellope standing in front of her.

"Hi."

"Listen kid, seven people have just gone missing from the attraction, its closed pending further investigation."

"Why?"

"Seven people have gone missing-weren't you listening? Six teenagers and a cast member. We have to keep it low key."

"Did one of the teenagers have long brown hair, brown eyes and a beard? Was he wearing a sport jersey and a Mickey Mouse t-shirt? Andwas he short?"

"I can't say..."

"Say _yes_ or _no_." Vanellope was visibly annoyed.

"I can't..." The cast member noticed a look in Vanellope's eyes that said 'I am going to hurt you if you don't tell me what I need to know' and got frightened. "Yes! And he was with five other teenagers!"

"Dustin!"

"But you can't go in there kid, the ride's been temporarily shut down."

"Whatever." Vanellope closed her eyes and concentrated. She glitched her way passed the chain rope that cordoned off the attraction and walked through the queue area to the boarding bay.

Another panicked cast member noticed Vanellope. "Hey kid, how did you get here?"

"I glitched."

"What's... I don't want to know." The cast member shook his head. " You can't be back here kid."

"Yes I can. I'm Vanellope von Schweetz, president and princess of the Sugar Rush game!" Vanellope glitched yet again, but this time it was into the boat that was docked. "Oh, and I'm commandeering this nautical vessel." She started up the boat while the cast member just stood there shocked. "See you later!" Vanellope drove the boat away and passed the same landmarks as Mandy took Dustin and his friends past. Once she had reached the zebra and lions scene, Vanellope stopped for a moment and put her head in her hands. She stayed like that for a few minutes. "Okay Vanellope. You can do this." She told herself and carried on. She paused again after the hippos scene, inhaled sharply and pushed past the fake shrunken heads that were hanging from trees in the head hunter territory scene. She went carefully past and the animatronic tribesmen supposed to be dancing and chanting still weren't there. Neither were the animatronic tribesmen were supposed to be playing the bongos. Vanellope went past where the animatronic tribesmen were supposed to be attacking, but they didn't.

"Something doesn't seem right here." Vanellope said stopped the boat. She used her glitching powers once more, this time to get onto land to have a look around. All of a sudden she heard yelling and when she turned around a tribesman hit her on the head and knocked her out.

* * *

Felix pulled out his map and unfolded it. "That's Tomorrowland, Fantasyland and Liberty Square searched. Nobody's seen her. I'll check Frontierland, then Adventureland and finally Main Street USA. So..." Felix checked where the furthest point of Frontierland was on the map. "I'll search around Big Thunder Mountain first. She's in the park somewhere, I'm going to find her. For Ralph."

He folded the map back up and walked up Frontierland and across the bridge over to Big Thunder Mountain, determined to find Vanellope.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, my main OCs don't feature in this chapter, it's because I felt it was important that they didn't. I felt if Felix was searching, Vanellope should be too, doing something that causes her to not be found by Felix, all while maintaining the cliffhanger from last chapter. **


	7. Escaping the Jungle Cruise

Dustin awoke tied upright to a pole. He looked around and his friends were also awake and tied to poles. He heard Rob shouting. "Let me go! What do you want me for? I'm a tourist!"

"Let it go Rob, they speak Swahili." Russell tried reasoning with Rob.

"Oh, so I suppose you speak Swahili?"

"Russian, Spanish, French, Slovak-by extension, Czech-and Romanian."

"But not Swahili."

"A few words. Just stuff like 'hello', 'where are you from', not 'please untie me so I can get out of this godforsaken ride', because that just sounds weird!"

"Guys, cut it out!" Tim shouted. "This isn't helping anyone! Russell, try speaking some of your languages, maybe they understand another one. Start with Spanish, that's the language you hear most often here besides English."

"Okay..." Russell looked at some of the tribesmen who were now trying to start a fire. "Disculpe!" he shouted louder "Disculpe!" Some of the tribesmen looked at Russell. Russell looked back at Tim.

"They recognise the language Russell, tell them to untie us!"

"Perdón, creo que ha habido un error. Somos turistas, no intrusos."

"What are you saying?"

"I said 'there's been a mistake, we're tourists, not intruders.' You should know Tim, you took Spanish."

"Yeah, for a year. Tell them we mean them no harm."

"Okay... Que queríamos decir nada malo. Por favor, desatar, para que podamos volver a ser turistas." One of the tribesmen walked up to Russell.

"Por qué dejar que te vayas?"

"He's saying 'why should we let you go?'"

"Tenemos hambre. Usted wll ser nuestra primera comida desde 1971."

"We will be their first meal since... 1971? Really? That's a long time."

Just then, another tribesman arrived with an unconscious Vanellope over his shoulder and he and the chief traded words in Swahili. The chief pointed to another pole and made gestures as he talked that suggested he wanted Vanellope tied up and put with the friends.

"Comer una nina va un poco lejos, no te parece?" Russell asked the tribesman

"What did you say?"

I said 'eating a little girl is going a bit far, don't you think?'"

"No. Tenemos hambre."

"We are hungry..." Russell translated

"Usted esta al lado."

"... You are next." The tribesman walked away. "Oh dear. Tim, there's nothing I can do. They're going to kill us, eat us and hang our heads from the trees."

The chief noticed Dustin was now conscious and walked up to him. "I love Disco!" he shouted.

Dustin cockily replied "Donna Summer, Glora Gaynor, Kool and the Gang or Earth, Wind and Fire?"

"I love Disco!" he roared once more and walked away.

"Wait!" Dustin called after him "I have with me a magical device that can play disco music! You need to untie me first!"

Sceptically, the chief untied Dustin and Dustin reached into his pocket for his _iPod Touch_. He could still access the park's free Wi-Fi. "I'll be 5 minutes!" The chief gestured for the tribesmen to tie Dustin back up.

"No! He needs to prepare!" Russell protested "que será de cinco minutos, lo que necesita para prepararse!"

The chief told his tribesmen to leave Dustin for 5 minutes as he prepared 'disco'. Dustin quickly logged onto the _iTunes_ store, searched for Gloria Gaynor and downloaded _I Will Survive_. Then he searched for Earth Wind and Fire and downloaded _September_. Before he knew it, his time was up.

"Y bien?" a tribesman asked "Tiene la música disco?"

"Dusty, he's asking if you have disco music." Russell translated again.

"Yeah, almost." Dustin went into the _Music_ app on his _iPod_, then recently purchased playlist and just as he was about to be tied up, he clicked play on Gloria Gaynor and that familiar sound of the piano played as she sang.

_At first I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side_

The tribesmen knelt down around Dustin to pray. Dustin heard rustling and spotted a figure in the trees. Relief washed over him as he recognised who it was-Indiana Jones.

_But then I spent so many nights  
thinking how you did me wrong_

Dustin turned the volume louder so the tribesmen wouldn't hear the rustling.

_And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along_

Indiana Jones crept out the trees and cut Rob free.

_And so you're back  
from outer space_

Indy then moved on to Tyler. When Tyler's eyes widened as she looked like she was about to say something, the figure made a shushing gesture and she nodded in comprehension.

_I just walked in to find you here  
with that sad look upon your face_

Russell was cut fee next. He and Indy made eye contact and Indy then went to cut Tim free.

_I should have changed that stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
you'd be back to bother me_

Indy cut Kelly free and Dustin turned the volume even louder.

_Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye_

When Mandy was cut free, she hugged the Indy, who then ushered everybody into the trees while he freed the still-unconscious Vanellope.

_Did you think I'd crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
oh as long as i know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive (hey hey)_

"Here you go Chief, you can hold onto this." Dustin handed over his _iPod_ to the chief as he edged away from the tribesmen. As he walked away he felt spears prodding his back. He turned around and saw some very angry tribesmen. Dustin heard the loud crack of a whip and the tribesmen cowered in fear. He heard a whip crack yet again and this time the tribesmen ran away scared-the chief dropping Dustin's _iPod_, Gloria Gaynor still playing. Dustin picked it up and turned off the music. He then turned to his rescuer.

"Kid, what possessed you to even go near these head hunters, don't you know how dangerous they are?"

"No-this is all part of a ride at Disney World. What the effing hell are you doing in this park anyway, Indy? Shouldn't you be in Hollywood Studios?"

"I was wandering around, looking for lost artefacts. I saw a beam of light and suddenly, I'm here."

"That's what Vanellope said."

"Who's Vanellope?"

"The little girl you're carrying. She's from the Wreck-It Ralph movie."

Tyler jumped from the bushes "Oh my god Dustin! That was wicked! I didn't know Indiana Jones was part of the Jungle Cruise!"

"That's because he's not, Ty."

"What do you mean? He's standing right there!"

"But, Ty, he's not supposed to be here."

"I don't... I don't understand."

"Look, we need to get out of here. I don't understand either, but we can figure it all out once we get out of here."

Everybody picked up their hats and bags and followed Indy's lead. He led them from the jungle and back to the ride, where the boat that Vanellope 'borrowed' was waiting for them. Dustin jumped on the boat first, followed by Tyler, Rob, Russell, Tim and Mandy. Kelly refused to jump, so was pushed on by Indy, who then gently handed the still-unconscious Vanellope to Mandy and jumped in himself. As everyone sat down, Vanellope was put on a bench. Mandy then started the boat and they all started to head back towards the dock, on the way, passing the famous Backside of Water and of course, Trader Sam

* * *

There was no sign of Vanellope near Big Thunder Mountain or Splash Mountain and after an unsuccessful search of Tom Sawyer Island, Felix decided it was time to check Adventureland. He passed the Golden Oak Outpost at the top of Adventureland, making his way towards Pirates of the Caribbean. He went to ask the cast member outside Pirates of the Caribbean the same thing as he did the other cast members.

"Excuse me, have you seen a little girl with black hair, big brown eyes wearing a green hoodie, a brown double layer skirt and mismatched green striped leggings? She has candy laced through her hair which is being held in a ponytail by a Twizzler." Felix grew weary of giving her description to everyone he came across, but it must be done.

"No, but I do recall an Adventureland colleague of mine describing a girl like that-I thought she was describing that little girl from the Wreck-It Ralph movie..."

Felix perked up instantly and cut him off "That's Vanellope!"

"I guess my colleague was right all along, there _really_ is a girl that looks like that in the park. Man, I owe Britt an apology."

"No, that's who I'm looking for-Vanellope von Schweetz! She's here, in Adventureland?" Felix was excited now, but the cast member was confused.

"I suppose you're Fix-It Felix Jr.?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes, yes I am." Replied Felix, with a quizzical look on his face. "No need to be rude."

"Whatever. The little girl is over at the Jungle Cruise."

Felix ran away, but ran back as soon as he realized he didn't know where the Jungle Cruise was. "Uh, where's the Jungle Cruise?"

The cast member pointed Felix in the right direction. "It's just around the corner, past the tiki statues that squirt water. Turn around and you've found it. But the attraction's been down since six teenagers and a guide went missing."

"Thank you sir!" Felix ran off again, excited that he had finally found Vanellope. When he got to the attraction he found a surly looking cast member guarding the entrance.

"Ride's closed."

"I just wanted to ask a question..."

"I don't know when it'll be operational again."

"No, I wanted to ask if you saw someone-a little girl, with black hair, brown eyes, she's wearing a green hoodie..."

"I'm going to stop you right there, I _have_ seen the person you're describing. She entered here about half an hour ago-despite me warning her not to. She hasn't returned. She went missing with the six teenagers and their guide." The cast member relaxed when she saw the distraught look on Felix's face. "You family?"

"You could say that. I'm sort of her uncle."

"Well, we're doing all we can to find her. You can wait here with me if you like."

Felix fell on the ground upset. How was he going to explain this to Ralph? His wife will think him unfit to have children with-but Ralph? Ralph was his good friend How was he going to go back to Game Central Station and say to Ralph-who's going to be expecting Vanellope back with him-'hey Ralph, I searched all over Walt Disney World, but Vanellope disappeared on the Jungle Cruise attraction because I didn't get there fast enough. Sorry, but you'll never see your adopted daughter again and it's all my fault.' Felix began to cry and the cast member put her arm around him.

"Hey, it's okay, We've got the best men looking for her, I'm sure we'll find her."

Just then, the cast member's cell phone rang. "Hello?" "WHAT?!" "No-yes, I'll be right there!" "Thank you!" The cast member hung up as Felix was still crying quietly to himself.

"Sir, we've found your niece. She's with the rest of the missing people. Would you like to accompany me to the docking bay?"

Felix wiped his eyes and smiled. It looked like he didn't have to tell Ralph that something bad had happened to Vanellope after all. Felix followed the cast member to the docking bay and he saw six teenagers, another two cast members-one of which were shaken up-and a thirtysomething man-who Felix recognised as Indiana Jones-that was holding an unconscious Vanellope. Wait-holding an unconscious Vanellope?

"Vanellope!" Felix cried.

"Your daughter?" asked the cast member that wasn't shaken up

"No, a friend's daughter, I'm more like an uncle."

Indy put Vanellope down on the ground and Felix knelt down next to her. "Please wake up Vanellope, Ralph will kill me if you're not safe!" He whispered loudly "He'll kill me in Game Central Station and I won't be able to regenerate and I'll die for good. Please Vanellope-for Wreck-It Ralph."

"What about Ralph?" She whispered weakly. Felix stretched his arms out to hug her and she sat up and hugged him back. "I've missed you Felix."

"I've missed you too." They both stood up and Vanellope took Felix by the hand. "Come on, we have to go. TRON has everything under control..."

"No!" she pulled her hand away from Felix's "I don't want to go back! I want to stay here with Dustin!" She ran and hid behind Dustin, grabbing his leg.

"Dude, how on Earth does she know you?" asked Kelly. "We were with you the whole time!"

"I bumped into her in Tomorrowland-when I went to the bathroom." Dustin replied, trying to pry the stubborn child off his leg.

"Okay..." said Tyler."_Now_ will someone _please_ explain to me what the friggin' hell is going on?!"

* * *

**A/N: So Felix has found Vanellope and the friends have escaped the Jungle Cruise with some help from Indiana Jones-who you know, just hangs around jungles-and nobody but the Disney characters knows what's going on.**

**Disclaimer: **_The song I Will Survive was used in this chapter, I do not own it, it belongs to Gloria Gaynor who sang it and Freddie Perren and Dino Fekaris who wrote it._

**Thanks to **_ilovesugar123_** who reviewed**


	8. Explaining Disney World

"Well, what's going on?"

"Ty, we don't know. I bumped into Vanellope and she came through a portal to Tomorrowland or something..."

"That's how I came here too!" Felix said excitedly

"Yeah, she said something about someone chasing her?"

Felix rubbed the back of his neck. "Sark..."

"From TRON?" asked Russell

"Yeah. Sark invaded Game Central Station and sent an army of Cy-Bugs. TRON came through but Sark came after Vanellope. I called up the president..."

"Obama?" Kelly interrupted.

"No silly!" laughed Felix. "President Mickey Mouse! The president of Disney World!"

"I thought that was George Kalogridis?" Kelly interrupted again.

"No, he's the president of _Walt_ Disney World. Mickey Mouse is the president of Disney World. So I called up the president and I had a portal opened up, supposed to be in Disney Land..."

"But you sent her to here, Walt Disney World instead of... Anaheim?"

"Kelly, shut up." Dustin rolled his eyes.

"No-Disney Land is a different place to Disneyland, like Disney World, it's where Disney characters live. Anyway, there was a mistake and the portal opened up here in the real world. While Ralph and Tamora held off the Cy-bugs and TRON defeated Sark..."

"Hang on, hang on!" Tyler was even more confused. "Who's Tamora?"

"My wife." said Felix, taken aback. "Sergeant Calhoun. Yes, while all that was going on, I found out that the portal led to the real world, I promised Ralph I would go after his daughter and so I came here."

"But, that still doesn't explain how Indy got here." Said Tyler, thoughtfully.

"I came through light. Came out and these guys were all tied up" Indy gestured to the teens.

"I'm hoping you guys can answer a few questions.' Tim said thoughtfully.

"Shoot."

"Well, if this is Disney World, how can _you_ be from Disney World? And what's the difference between Disney World and Disney Land? Oh and Felix and Vanellope, if you're cartoons, how come you're not here? Lastly, can you guys movie hop?"

"Well... Uh... What's your name?" Felix asked

"Tim."

"Well Tim, this is _Walt_ Disney World. It's a theme park complex in Central Florida. Disney World is-like I explained before, Disney World is a magical land invented by Walt E. Disney. Before we go to Disney World, we live in people's heads until we get written down on paper-that's when we live in a place called Purgatory. They call us up to act in movies and once that's all done, they send us to Disney World."

"Who does?"

"Most recently it's been John Lassetter."

"So what about Disney Land then?"

"Well, Tim... That one's a little harder to explain. Indy, some help please?"

Indiana Jones stepped in. "Uh... You know how you can get from the Magic Kingdom to EPCOT with a monorail ride, right?"

"Yeah, but how do _you _know?"

"It's still a part of the Disney Universe."

"What's that?"

"I thought you wanted to know about Disney Land?"

"I do, but..."

"Then listen to what Felix and I have to say about Disney Land." Indy snapped at Tim. "Disney _World_ is where characters from Disney movies live-our president is Mickey Mouse. His vice president, Donald Duck, treasury secretary, Daisy Duck, secretary of state, Minnie Mouse and press secretary, Goofy. Disney _Land_ is where characters from Disney TV shows-and Disney Channel Original Movies-live. Their presidents are Huey, Dewey and Louie. Their vice president, Launchpad McQuack, treasury secretary, Scrooge McDuck, secretary of state, Webbigail Vanderquack, and press secretary, Gyro Gearloose. Disney World and Disney Land are accessible by bus, car, boat, plane, monorail, dog sled, _Segway_-any mode of transportation you can think of really. "

"Okay. But why aren't Felix and Vanellope cartoons?"

"Because we're in the _real world_ gadoi!" Vanellope said sarcastically. "If you went to Disney World, you'd probably be real too-but if you went to certain areas, you'd probably be a cartoon. That's just the way it is."

"And the movie hopping...?"

"Yeah, we can do it, Tim!" Vanellope shrieked excitedly.

"Pumbaa, Belle and Carpet appeared in the Hunchback of Notre Dame." Said Felix casually.

"Luigi was in Finding Nemo." Indy added.

"Oh that's right-and so was Mr. Incredible!"

"If memory serves correctly, Stitch was in Treasure Planet?" Indy wasn't sure and it came out in the tone of his voice.

"Why yes, I believe he was. And wasn't Peg in 101 Dalmatians along with Lady and Tramp? And Carpet was in Princess and the Frog as well, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, I think you're right. They all were. And Nemo was in Monsters Inc..."

Dustin cut Indy and Felix's ramblings short. "Okay, you guys can movie hop, we get it! Not just forwards, but backwards too. Just tell us now how Disney World and Disney Land are in danger."

"My, no! Just Disney _World _is in danger!" Felix laughed feebly.

"The worst villains Disney Land has to deal with are Gunther and Tinka, the Beagle Boys, Dr Doofenshmirtz and Dr Drakken!" Indy laughed heartily.

"So, how is Disney World in danger?"

"The villains are plotting a return. Sark has already returned from TRON and there have been sightings all over the arcade that points to a return from Turbo. When I was out fixing something in the Pridelands the other day, I heard Timon say something about how he heard that Scar was alive and plotting to kill Simba!" The color drained from Felix's face as he talked.

"Just last week I was out searching for artefacts in Futureland and saw Palpatine and Vader in a space bar-I thought they could have been just together, but it's possible they could have been plotting something bad. I know we're just as recent additions to Disney World as Felix and Vanellope here, but if Turbo wants to overthrow the arcade, then Palpatine and Vader could be plotting to overthrow Futureland."

"Ralph was reading The Disney Chronicle yesterday and he said something about the Queen of Hearts? She's ruthless and will have everyone's heads off!" Everyone looked at Vanellope, who had made big gestures and said it in a loud voice. "Sorry." She said sheepishly. "But she will have everyone's heads off."

"Well..." thought Russell "Can't you go to Super Hero Land or whatever and get the super heroes to sort this problem out?"

"That would be a good idea, if it weren't for the one problem." Indy explained. "See, there _isn't_ a 'super hero land'. Iron Man lives in Todayland, Captain America lives in-you guessed it-Americaland, the Incredible Hulk lives in Futureland, Hawkeye lives in Wild West Land-you get it."

"Oh. How can you stop them then?"

Indy carried on explaining. "Super heroes can only stop their own villains anyway. In the same way as only Felix, Ralph Calhoun and von Schweetz here can only stop Turbo. The big problem is that the villains probably aren't going to attack their individual movies."

"Scar and Vader could overtake Toyland-where we are-and poor Pooh and Woody wouldn't have done anything, they don't even have villains!" Felix was getting visibly more worried.

"Oh my god!" Tyler covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

"That's not all." Added Indy. "Turbo could attack the Pridelands, Gantu could attack the Princess Palace and... Hopper could attack Futureland."

"Well, it would seem the easiest answer then, is to form a hero league-if they're forming a villain league." Said Dustin, arrogantly.

"We need to do a lot more than simply form a 'hero league'. If we came here through portals, then it's entirely possible that the villains could too." Felix said.

"Well, the easiest to defeat would be Hopper!" laughed Rob. "Just squash him with my shoe!"

"Kid, this is no laughing matter!"

"Nah, let him laugh. He's an idiot." Dustin waived Rob's antics off yet again.

"If they come here..." Felix looked around scared "_You_ guys need to hold them off."

"Why us?!" Tim protested

"_You_ asked." Said Indy.

"Fine." Dustin said loudly. "What is it you may or may not need us to do?"

Felix and Indy grinned to each other-they could ask these teens to do anything they wanted. Before they got down to the _real _defending, they thought it might be best to have a little fun before hand...

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the shortness, I ran a marathon this morning and I've had to do a few last minute things for college. I might not update for a few days, so hang on and be sure to leave a review :)


	9. Tyler's Father and Captain Jack Sparrow

Walking around Adventureland, Felix and Indy thought of all the things they could get the teens to do for them, however, they rethought and decided it would be a cruel and unusual punishment.

"We can't walk around here looking like Disney characters, I mean, I got told off earlier."

"What are you hinting at Fix-It?"

"I need a new shirt and hat-oh and a bag to carry my stuff in?" Felix asked politely.

"What about you Indy?" asked Rob

Indy looked down at his items. "Yeah, I need the same."

"We can get those from the Bazaar... Or the Pirates of the Caribbean gift shop." Said Kelly thoughtfully.

"Pirates of the Carribean!" Yelled Vanellope excitedly. She started bouncing up and down impatiently.

"No way!" said Dustin angrily. "I am _not_ walking around with three Disney characters with almost identical attire-I'm not doing it! Tim and I are taking Fix-It and Vanellope to Fantasyland to get something there-Tyler, Russell, Rob and Kelly can take Indy to either the Pirates of the Caribbean gift shop or the Adventureland Bazaar. Come on guys." Dustin walked off and Tim and Vanellope followed. Felix took his cap off and glanced around. He then put it back on and ran after Dustin.

"So... What should we do?" asked Rob.

"Let's go on Pirates of the Caribbean! I loved the movies!" Tyler was getting excited again. The five left the exit of the Jungle Cruise and walked over to Pirates of the Caribbean. They waited in the queue for around 10 minutes.

"How many?" asked a cast member.

"Five." Replied Russell.

"Row 4-be careful, the gate opens toward you." The cast member directed them to row 4, where they waited behind the gate.

"Russell? Rob? Kelly? Tyler? Where's Tim and Dusty?" a voice said from behind. They all looked and started laughing. It was Felix, Jake and Pedro from their baseball team and they were with Byron, Marc and Jason from the football team.

"Any ideas where my brother is?" asked Jason.

"Yeah, Tim went to Fantasyland with Dustin. We're meeting them in Frontierland a little later." Kelly explained.

"Fantasyland? Don't they know the best land is Tomorrowland?"

"To you Marc, maybe."

"Well, my favourite land is Adventureland!" Felix said smugly.

A boat came and they boarded with the other passengers.

"I can't believe I'm on Pirates of the Caribbean! I'm so excited I could explode!"

"Calm down Ty! It's only Pirates of the Caribbean! It's not the _actual_ Caribbean!" Pedro laughed. He had such an American accent for a Hispanic. It really freaked Tyler out at first, but she had grown to accept it over time.

"I know Pedro, but I watched all 4 of the movies!" As she was talking, the boat moved forward. "I love Love LOVE Captain Jack and... Whoa!" The boat jerked to a stop. "What the hell was that?" she asked, looking behind her.

"Relax Ty. It's just so the next boat can load. It's not the sign of a broken down ride or anything." Rob patted her shoulder.

"Oh, I... Uh... Okay." Tyler was relieved, confused and embarrassed that she didn't know that. Even though her dad was quite wealthy, she had never been to Walt Disney World before-she'd never even been to a theme park before. She spent her whole life in Boston-well, not her _whole_ life, she had been to Miami, Tampa Bay, Seattle, Toronto New York, Denver and other cities with her dad for business trips. She had experienced many things kids her age dream about-but she still had never been to a theme park, this was her first time _ever_. It wasn't her fault she didn't know what to expect. The ride started again. "This is for real isn't it?"

"What?"

"Come on Russell, the ride! Is it moving for real now?"

"Yeah. Look, there's the Blackbeard waterfall!"

"Ohmygod I don't want to get wet!" Tyler covered her head with her arms and cowered

"Dude, it's dry ice. It's not water. Relax!" Byron leaned over and patted Tyler's back from behind. Tyler relaxed.

"Oh. I hear birds..." she said nervously.

"They're animatronic birds Ty. Not real."

"Okay." Tyler looked to her left and saw a skeleton with a sword in its chest, wearing a tri-corner pirate hat with a seagull perched on top. "Sure looks good though."

"It's Disney Ty, they go all out." Kelly explained. "When we go through Liberty Square, you notice the sagging of the shutters on the windows, they're sagging because it's set in Boston during the Revolutionary War, when England stopped shipping metal, the colonials took all the metal hinged from their window shutters and melted them down to make weapons-they replaced the metal hinges with leather straps, which stretched over time."

"Huh." Tyler grunted, thoughtfully. "Interesting."

Kelly added "There are also no toilets located there, keeping with the theming. But there is a brown stone pavement there to represent the raw sewage that ran down the streets of Colonial America..."

"Eew. Gross!"

"It's not _real_ raw sewage." Tyler looked to her right and saw a skeleton with its hands on a steering wheel of a pirate ship. She looked around her and noticed that all her friends had taken off their caps. "You might want to take your cap off too."

"Why?"

"Because we're about to go down the drop, Ty and although it is only 14 foot, don't want to lose it." Tyler obeyed and the boat made the drop. Kelly nudged Tyler after the drop. "You-uh… You can put your cap back on now. The drop's over."

"Was that it?" Asked Tyler, unimpressed.

"Yeah." Jake agreed. "The drop in Disneyland is _way_ bigger. It's like 50 foot high and there's also a second one that's 40 foot high."

"Beats 14 foot for sure!" Felix and Jake started to laugh. Felix pointed to the left, where an animatronic pirate was firing 'cannonballs' at opposing pirates on the other side from his red pirate ship. "Know who that is Ty?"

"Barbossa!" she squealed "Oh my god! I can't believe it!" She pulled her camera out of her bag and took a picture. Animatronic Barbossa then ran to his sail mast, cut the sail rope and used it to swing and land on the teen's ride boat.

"Not this again!" Rob put his head in his hand.

"What do you mean 'again'?" Asked Pedro now visibly frantic and inching away from the pirate.

"I'll explain later!" said a panicked Kelly.

Barbossa then grabbed Tyler. "Let go of me you animatronic pirate!" Tyler thrashed as she was carried back and thrown to the floor of the pirate ship while Barbossa landed on the boat again. Tyler stood up dazed. She looked around and saw other riders with their boats, muttering to themselves, unsure of what was happening. She took a look to her left and saw the Barbossa animatronic lying on the floor. She shrieked as Barbossa arrived back onto the ship with Kelly. "What the heck do you want with _us_?!" Tyler was a mixture of furious and terrified.

"You're valuable to me." Barbossa said idly. "I know what you're thinking, why your friend? I thought you might want some company."

"Is this because I'm an unwed teenage girl?" Asked Tyler, folding her arms. "Because if it is, I can tell you one thing…"

"No, why on earth would it be?" Barbossa interrupted. "No, I thought I could get a ransom for you."

"Why me specifically? You have plenty of potential kidnapees, why _me_?"

"There are sports bars in Disney World you know. I may be just a pirate, but I'm familiar with modern day life."

"Ty, what does he mean by 'sports bars?' Is that your job?" Kelly was confused. "What… Why would he say that?"

"He doesn't mean anything by that Kelly." Tyler was panicking. "He must have me confused with some WNBA player"

Barbossa put out his hand. "Give me your cell phone."

"How do you…?" Kelly was even more confused.

"I told you, Disney World has historical, modern and futuristic areas, we are allowed to go through each of these areas and I'm familiar with the technology." Barbossa said tiredly as Tyler rummaged through her purse for her cell phone, she _was_ dealing with a _pirate_ after all. She handed her BlackBerry over to Barbossa. It had a pink cover and a decal of the Red Sox logo at the back. "Thank you!" He said cooperatively. "Eew, it's pink!" He seemed to be disgusted with the color, by the way he held it afterwards-trying to hold it as securely as possible by his fingertips, not letting it touch any other body part.

"Why did you give him your BlackBerry?!" Kelly asked. He was frustrated.

"Kelly… That's a pirate. A _ruthless_ swashbuckler. The key word here is _ruthless_. It's not like dealing with a mugger."

Barbossa fiddled with her phone before putting the phone on speakerphone.

"Hello? Tyler?" Tyler's eyes widened. He had called her father. There was a few seconds silence before anyone spoke. It was Tyler's father to speak first. "What happened?"

Barbossa waited a few seconds again before responding. "Hello Mr _Horton._"

"Who are you?" Tyler gritted her teeth and looked away.

"The bigger question is who are _you_?" Barbossa asked smugly.

"I want to speak to my daughter!" He yelled at Barbossa angrily

"You can speak with her in a minute. She is… Unharmed, why she'd not even tied up." Barbossa was still smug.

"What do you want?" he asked anxiously.

"A ransom, obviously. 1000 gold pieces… And a signed baseball. Oh. You can speak with your daughter now." Barbossa handed the pink phone back to Tyler, looking duisgusted as he wiped his hand on his jacket.

"Thank you! Thank you! Sweetie, are you okay?!"

"Dad! Don't worry! I'm okay! I'm with Kelly, it's fine! We're at Pirates of the Caribbean…"

Tyler's dad cut her off. "I have to come get you..."

Tyler looked worried as she cut her dad off "No! Dad, don't come! I'm fine!"

"Tyler, you're my only child, I'm coming to get you! I'll be there as soon as I can."

"No! Dad! No! Please! It's a trap! He's going to kill us! Please!"

"Sweetie, I'll be fine, don't worry." Despite her father's reassurance, Tyler was still nervous. Barbossa pressed the 'end call' button and Tyler kept her phone in her purse.

* * *

Dustin walked past the Magic Carpets of Aladdin and through to Frontierland.

"Oh my. I didn't know this entrance existed. If memory serves correctly, this is... Frontierland?" said Felix with a hint of doubt in the way he spoke.

"You got it handyman." Tim winked at Felix. Felix blushed with pride. He couldn't believe he actually remembered!

"So... This a Wild West land or something?"

"Yeah, except we're not stopping here, we're just walking through. Come on, this way." Dustin started walking towards the Hall of Presidents. "Hey Tim?"

"Yeah Dusty?"

"Is that... who I think it is?" Dustin pointed at a man walking through the crowds towards the replica Liberty Bell in Liberty Square.

"No Way! It is!" Tim and Dustin laughed.

Dustin turned to Vanellope and Felix. "Keep up guys!" Dustin then turned around and started running to the replica Liberty Bell.

"Mr Horton!" he yelled after the man. "Mr Horton!"

The man looked and saw two teens and a man and a child running towards him. "Hey Tim, hey Dustin. What can I do for you?"

"What are you doing here? Spying on your daughter?"

"Umm..." he thought for a moment and decided just to be honest. "Yes, yes I am. Enjoying yourselves boys?"

"Yeah." Dustin noticed Felix and Vanellope standing there. "Mr Horton, this here is Felix and Vanellope. They're our new friends and they... Uh... She's his daughter."

"What?!" said Felix, shocked

"She's his daughter." Dustin repeated, more emphatically.

"Hi Felix, I'm Stan Horton, you've probably met my daughter Tyler, she hangs out with these two." He put his hand out for Felix to shake, but pulled it away when his phone rang and he reached into his pocket to answer it.

"Hello?" "Tyler? What happened?" "Who are you?" I want to speak to my daughter!" "What do you want?" "Thank you! Thank you! Sweetie, are you okay?!" "I have to come get you... Tyler, you're my only child, I'm coming to get you! I'll be there as soon as I can." "Sweetie, I'll be fine, don't worry." He hung up and ran the quickest way to Pirates of the Caribbean to find his daughter.

While Tyler's father was talking to her on the phone, Dustin quietly ushered Tim, Felix and Vanellope past the Hall of Presidents and past the Columbia Harbor House-where the same cast member was ringing the same bell.

"You found the little girl?" he asked Felix

"Yes sir!" Felix saluted the bell ringer. "Thank you very much for all your help."

"We cast members are happy to help. Come back and see us if you need more help."

"We will sir!"

They left the bell ringing cast member and carried on to Fantasyland.

* * *

Tyler's father arrived at the Pirates of the Caribbean ride and used his fastpass to enter the ride and bypass the queue. He got on the ride and waited until he could see his daughter. After the drop, he finally spotted his daughter, on the pirate ship behind Captain Jack Sparrow having a swordfight with Captain Barbossa… Wait-what? He jumped out of the boat and waded through the water until he arrived at the boat. Fellow boat passengers were commenting on his crazy behavior, but he didn't care, all he cared about was his daughter. He climbed up the boat and a siren blared-someone had notified security!

* * *

"Hurry up Vanellope! Fix-It needs clothes too!" Dustin folded his arms impatiently. They were in Pooh's Thotful Shop, the gift shop of the Winnie the Pooh ride and Vanellope was holding a Winnie the Pooh t-shirt in either hand, both had identical decorations, but were different colors. "Which looks better on me, yellow or red?" she asked, putting the red t-shirt chose to her body and then the yellow one, as if she were an indecisive teenager getting ready for a night out.

"Why Vanellope, both look good on you!" Felix commented.

"What color do you prefer though? Like what's your favorite color? Mine's green, but they don't have it."

"My favourite color?" Asked Felix. "Why it's blue, you know that!"

"No, I mean, from red or yellow, gadoi!" Vanellope giggled, rolling her eyes. Felix blushed with embarrassment. Dustin let out a sigh of frustration. He couldn't believe that such a tomboy would have such a difficult time choosing a simple t-shirt. He grunted frustratingly to hurry up Vanellope. Tim was next door getting ice cream, but poor Dustin couldn't leave as he was the one paying.

"Just get the cheapest one! I'm paying!" Dustin massaged his forehead

"Fine! I'll get the yellow!" Venellope put the red t-shirt back on the rack. She grabbed a brown hat that had Winnie the Pooh on the front. "What?" she asked cockily and brought them to the cash register. Tim came to stand right behind them eating a chocolate brownie ice cream sundae.

The cashier talked as she scanned Vanellope's items through. "Did you find everything you were looking for today?" she asked politely.

"Yeah, I wanted red, but Yellow's just as good…"

"Vanellope!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Sorry. This one's just as good." She blushed bright red.

"Uh-huh. Your total comes at 40 dollars and 89 cents." Dustin looked angrily at Vanellope as he opened his wallet to take his money out. He handed 41 dollars over and the cashier gave him 11 cents change and said "Have a nice day." She handed the bag of items to Vanellope who gleefully took it and skipped away. Felix, Tim and Dustin walked after her. They stayed quiet so as not to annoy Dustin further, but everyone had a shock when Dustin spoke up after passing Prince Charming's Regal Carrousel to go through the castle.

"Come on guys, we're going in here to get some clothed for Fix-It." He led them all into the store with the protruding Beanstalk-Sir Mickey's. When they walked in, they saw merchandise… And Beanstalks.

"Oh my!" Felix exclaimed.

"Don't get too cosy Fix-It." Dustin said. "Just pick a t-shirt, a cap and a bag and we're getting the heck outta here."

Felix walked around looking for a suitable tshirt for himself. Princess? No. kids? No. Women's? No. After a little walk, Felix found the men's area and picked out a blue Mickey Mouse t-shirt-similar to Dustin's-a blue Mickey Mouse cap and a black Mickey Mouse bag-like Tim's. Dustin again paid and led them all to the nearest restrooms.

"Change into your new clothes here. Get into a stall, take tour clothes off and put these new ones on. It's simple." Felix and Vanellope made their way into the male and female restrooms respectively. After a few minutes, they came out wearing their new clothes and Dustin smiled. They walked onto Main Street and saw a commotion by the Partners statue-it was Tyler. Her father-who was dripping wet-had her by her wrist and she was crying begging not to leave the park. Kelly was following. Rob, Russell and Indy weren't there, however Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann _were_ there. Dustin exchanged worried glances with Tim and they both ran over to Tyler and her father.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's late, but I've had no internet and a lot of things to do for college and due to a severe case of writers block, it's taken me since Sunday to write this chapter-I'm actually siphoning my college's internet-shh!

Reviews Appreciated :)


	10. The Daughter Of Bret Young (Part 1)

"Dad! Please!" Tyler grabbed her father's arm and he grabbed hers.

"NO! You could have ended up under Disney Security custody-and it's just lucky that these costumed characters rescued you!" Her father started to drag her away, but she was pulling herself away.

"Well if you had taken me to a theme park before!" She started crying. "It's not like you've never taken me to Anaheim before! Or Tampa! Or Los Angeles-they're so close to theme parks yet you never took me!"

"F… Tyler! Stop it! You're making a scene!"

"Let go!"

"What's going on here?" Dustin had run up to Tyler and her father, Tim Felix and Vanellope had followed.

"Tyler's coming home." Her father snarled at Dustin.

"No! I'm not!" She carried on pulling against her father.

"Let her go. Mr. Horton." He ignored Dustin. "Let her go!" Dustin shouted in an authoritative way and her father let go of her, in fact, he looked kind of scared of a small 16 year old.

"Okay." He said submissively. "Sorry."

"I will personally make sure Tyler doesn't get into _any_ more trouble." He said, still in that commanding voice. "There will be _nothing_ for you to worry about-I won't let her out of my sight." Tyler's father hung his head, afraid of Dustin. Dustin smirked slightly 'maybe I should consider a career in coaching' he thought. "Well?"

"Fine. I'll see you soon Tyler." He walked away, still scared-everyone in shock over Dustin's outburst until Dustin finally broke the ice and hugged Tyler.

"Are you okay?" he whispered in her ear

"I… I think so." She whispered back, her voice still trembling from the shock. Dustin pushed himself away and looked at the pirates.

"So… How did they get here?"

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

I debated with myself to tell Dusty the full truth, so I ended up telling him my own version. Well, _Tyler's_ version anyway.

"You left us in Adventureland and we made a democratic decision to ride Pirates of the Caribbean before we got Indy some new clothes. So, that's what we did. We bumped into Felix, Jake, Pedro, Byron, Marc and Tim's brother…"

Tim cut me off, just as I was about to get to the bit about Pedro's American accent. "Jason was with you?" Why can't he just understand that I hate him?

"Yeah, he was. He and his friends were in the same boat as us." I then got to the bit about Pedro and his accent. "You know, I can't get over the fact that Pedro has such an American accent. We went through the ride and I was unimpressed with the 14 foot drop. Barbossa was on the pirate ship. He grabbed me and Kelly off our ride boat and took us to his pirate ship. It was quite odd from up there, I could see everything." Seriously, Pedro's accent… Weird.

"Get to the bit about the pirates." I love Dusty, but I hate his impatience and gosh- he really _is_ impatient.

"I'm getting there! Okay, so I was on Barbossa's pirate ship, it was the real Barbossa, he'd deactivated the animatronic Barbossa. He knew all about cell phones and sports bars-he called my dad from my BlackBerry-but gave it back because it's pink."

"Yeah, that's when I bumped into your father in Liberty Square! It sounded as if he had received a ransom call!"

"Dusty, that's because he had! Anyway, we waited for a while, played 20 Questions and because Barbossa had his back towards the rest of the ride, he never saw Jack Sparrow inching closer towards him. I looked around and Will and Elizabeth were already on the ship-hiding from Barbossa. I pushed Kelly out the way and Will held his sword in Barbossa's face. Elizabeth grabbed Kelly and I and pulled us away as they fought. Jack jumped onto the boat and also shoved his sword in Barbossa's face and Barbossa switched to fighting to Jack."

Dusty led me to a bench and we sat down. I sighed and carried on talking.

"My dad then arrived and jumped out his boat. He waded through the water and climbed up the pirate ship. Just then, the siren started blaring as someone had tripped security-probably my dad."

"What happened to Barbossa?" Dusty asked me. I was just about to reply when Will answered for me

"Elizabeth jumped from protecting the teenagers and helped me to tie him up. Captain Jack threatened him for some rum and we all ran out the emergency exit. He cursed a man named… 'Bret Young'?"

"Hey I know who that is!" Dusty yelled out as my heart sank. "He's a no good two bit former Red Sox pitcher. Nobody's heard from him since he retired."

"So… Why did he curse this Bret Young then?"

"Red Sox fan perhaps?" Dusty turned to me, thinking-and rightly so-that he offended me, but not for the reason he thought he offended me. "I'm so sorry Ty, I forgot you were a Red Sox fan!"

"It's fine Dusty." I could never be mad at Dusty… If only he shaved more often. I don't understand why he keeps that stubbly beard, he hates it himself. But I got lost in his deep brown eyes as usual and I gave out that weak girl in love sounding sigh and probably looked all goofy-I felt all goofy… "Honestly, you can't help it that you support the most helpless baseball team on the planet-next to the Cubs I mean!"

Why did I say that? I know the Blue Jays are _way_ more helpless this year.

"So, why did your dad try and take you away? And why was he scared of me shouting?

Should I tell him? I can't keep things from Dusty, but I promised my dad… "My dad… He uh, he thought I broke rules by being on the pirate ship, he doesn't realize what's going on with the Disney characters. And he was scared of you shouting Dusty because… Because… Well, he uh, he is a veteran."

"Oh wow! I didn't know that!" Dusty seemed genuinely excited to hear that news. My dad _is_ a veteran, but a veteran of what, I didn't say-I _couldn't_ say. "Tell your dad I said 'thank you for your service', wow, amazing!"

And just like that… I _lied_ to my best friend and love interest. Sometimes, I just hate myself.

* * *

(Regular POV)

Everyone exited the ride and Pedro felt he had to ask the question again. "Robert, what did Kelvin mean by 'I'll tell you later'? What the heck happened?"

Rob sighed. "Disney characters are coming from their movies. Kelly said he'll explain all this later, but he never got the chance, he was kidnapped like Ty."

"How do you think Dusty will react to that?" Jason was rubbing the back of his neck. "You know, considering how much he loves her, but won't tell her, even though everyone _knows_ he does?"

"I don't know. We better go find Dusty and tell him though." Russell was shaking his head.

"Yeah, his best friend and his sort of girlfriend-kidnapped? Of _course_ we're telling him!" Byron started to walk away from the ride. "You coming or not?"

The others started to walk after him, through Adventureland.

"You know, Dusty _has_ a cell phone." Said Pedro opening up his backpack. "We can just call him. It's 2013, not 1984." Pedro pulled out his iPhone from his backpack and dropped his backpack on the floor.

"I can't believe I never thought of this sooner." Russell put his head in his hands while Pedro scrolled through his contacts. He eventually found Dustin-or on his phone, 'Shorty'-and tapped it and called him.

"It's ringing, I can hear the dial tone."

"Hi! You've reached Dustin Williams, not Dustin Hoffman, Dustin Pedroia or Dustin Lynch! Leave a message!" It was Dustin's voicemail. Pedro growled in frustration.

"I couldn't get through to Dusty!"

"Try my brother." Jason suggested "He went off with Dusty. Chances are they're still together."

Pedro looked for Tim in his contacts list. He scrolled up until he reached 'Knuckleball-head'. "Okay" he said, tapping Tim's nickname "I'm calling Tim now." _What would my friends think if they saw my contacts list_! Thought Pedro.

"Hi!" that was Tim's voice

"Hello, Tim?" said Pedro, slightly frantically

"Psych! Leave a message"

"I hate you Tim! I hate you!" Pedro was about to hang up when he heard Tim's voice

"Pedro! Pedro! Pedro! Calm down dude! Calm down! I'm here! What was it you wanted?"

* * *

A/N: I know it's Monday, not Sunday and the chapter's not quite finished, but I just got back from my travels and debated posting this up today. I decided to do it and I'll have the rest of the chapter up by midweek. There will be another chapter on Sunday-don't worry-and after that, it will be all Sundays-unless specified by me in an author's note.

So I hope you enjoy part one and if you like the story, please leave a review!


	11. The Daughter Of Bret Young (Part 2)

Pedro, still on the phone to Tim said "I want to talk to Dusty."

"Alright, he's right here." Tim said, annoyed. "Dusty! Dusty! Pedro wants to speak to you!" Pedro could hear Tim yelling down the phone.

"Yo." It was Dustin's voice.

"Dusty?"

"Pedey." Pedro inhaled sharply through his gritted teeth. He did _not_ like to be called 'Pedey'.

"Where are you Dust_in_?" asked Pedro, teeth still gritted. "Only, the rest of us are in Adventureland and we've got Jason, Mark, Byron and some dude who thinks he's Indiana Jones with us…"

"Indy's with you? Thank god!"

"Yeah, but Tyler and Kelly aren't…"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Dustin laughed calmly. "They're with Tim and me."

"Oh. Oh! Great! That's great! Where, uh… Where are you?"

"We're on Main Street. By the uh, Partner's statue, you know now?"

"Yeah, that's the Mickey Mouse and Walt Disney holding hands statue?" Pedro wasn't a hundred percent sure.

"Yup. That's the one. Listen, do what you want for now, we're going to Tomorrowland to sort something out. I'll call you if I need you Pedro."

"Oh." Pedro said, dejectedly. "Okay. We'll… We'll do that."

"Thanks Pedro." Dustin was about to end the conversation when he remembered something. "Hey Pedro?"

"Yeah Dustin?" he said hopefully.

"Splash Mountain later, right?"

Pedro laughed "Sure thing Dusty."

"Right Pedey, Tim wants to talk to Jason."

"Sure thing." Pedro said, again with his teeth gritted. He knew that Dustin was only calling him 'Pedey' because he was calling him 'Dusty'. Still, 'Pedey' though. _A Red Sox_… Pedro handed his cell phone over to Jason.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay bro?"

"Totally. I… Oh, it doesn't matter."

"You wanna come with, don't you?"

"Yeah. I don't understand why I can't."

"Believe me bro, it'll be a _lot_ easier on your brain if you don't."

"Hey bro?"

"Yeah?"

"Pedro's running out of credit, I'll call you later."

"Sure thing Jase."

Jason hung up the phone and gave it back to Pedro who picked up his bag, put his phone in and slung it over his shoulder asking "Anyone for a Dole Whip?"

* * *

(Tyler's POV)

_Dusty's talking on the phone. I feel so left out. What's Jack doing? _

"Jack?" I ran up to him just as he started arguing with a popcorn vendor.

"Love, stay out of this. I know he has rum on hi person somewhere, I just need to get it from him, savvy?"

"Listen sir, I don't appreciate you talking to your colleagues like that. Any more threatening and libelous accusations and I will have to call your superior… _Savvy_?" Woe. The popcorn vendor has teeth and he's not afraid to use them.

"Jack, seriously. This is a _children's_ theme park. There is _no_ rum here. I think they sell _Budweiser_ in Gaston's Tavern, but…"

"There's a tavern here? Why didn't you say something before, love?"

"Because I don't want you going anywhere without Dustin's okay." I said, pushing him back. "Will! Elizabeth!" I called out and they ran over to me. "Keep Jack away from Fantasyland and just keep him generally in this area."

I walked over to the bench I previously sat on. It's that magical time of day when the parade is going to start soon. It's so crowded. And hot. Why did I choose to wear these skinny jeans? I'm a Bostonian, not a Floridian! I sat down on the bench and looked in my purse for my iPod Touch. Type in my password and I'm in. God, I love my lock screen… Ahhh… Bergeron… That spoked B is just… Awesome. Ahem.

I just want to look at some old photos really. Yup, there they are. Photos of me and Dusty, me and Pedro, me and my dad-I want older photos! Older… "Older!" I shout out accidentally, right as an old lady and her old husband pass. "Sorry!" I said, feeling my cheeks fill up with blood. I notice their badges. Oh dear. "Happy anniversary!" I said. Well, 58 years _is_ a long time!

I carry on looking for my pictures, stopping to take a look around. Dustin's still on the phone with Tim listening on intently, Will and Elizabeth are successful in restraining Jack and Kelly is playing, I think, rock paper scissors with Felix and Vanellope.

Finally, I see the pictures I want. I select one of them, to make it bigger. It's a picture of me with a baseball glove on, holding a baseball in my other hand, back to back with current Red Sox-injured-pitching ace Clay Buchholz-who is posing the same way. I flick to the next one. It's me and the greatest designated hitter who ever lived, David Ortiz. The next picture, I'm taking batting practice with him and Dustin Pedroia. The next picture I'm… In the TD Garden with a Zdeno Chara jersey on, cheering my Bruins to Stanley Cup glory. I flick through a few more pictures until I reach my absolute favorite picture-it predates my iPod, but I love it anyway. It's a picture of the 2004 World Series winning Red Sox team, I'm on my dad's shoulders as the team holds aloft the Commissioner's Trophy for the very first time, but being a curious 8 year old, I'm touching it too. Ah… Memories.

"Hey Ty, you ready to go?" That was definitely Dusty's voice, so I look up and see Dusty, looking over at me, everyone ready to carry on. I took one last glance at my photo and locked my iPod. I put it back in my purse as I got up and said "Only if you are!"

* * *

(Regular POV)

Tyler got up from the bench and ran over to Dustin.

"We're still going to Tomorrowland?" she asked

"Yeah, I don't see why not. After all, these guys gotta get home right?" Dustin pointed at Vanellope and Felix.

"Yeah. We better hurry and cross the road, the afternoon parade will start soon."

"Oh god, I didn't think about that."

"Yeah, I think…" Tyler was interrupted by an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, in just 5 minutes, Disney World will proudly present the Celebrate a Dream Come True Parade!"

"Oh god, we better cross and we better do it now!" Dustin laughed, as the announcement was continuing in Spanish. They all crossed over the road to Tomorrowland.

"Hey guys… Is that…?" Kelly asked uncertainly

"Yes. It is." Dustin said knowingly

"Stinkbrain!" Yelled Vanellope, running over to her adoptive father.

"Tammy!" Squealed Felix as he ran over to his 'Dynamite Gal'.

"Kid! I've missed you! I hope Felix has looked after you!" Wreck-It Ralph shouted excitedly, garnering a few stares.

"Ralph!" said Vanellope, telling him off,

"Oh, volume, right, right. So what happened to your clothes?" he asked

"Long story." She said, looking over to Felix and Calhoun, who were now kissing, only because Felix was so short, she had to pick him off the ground to kiss.

"Tammy, I thought I'd never see you again!" said the diminutive handyman, as his wife put him back on the ground.

"I thought the same thing Fix-It. I had to go to the President to get special permission to create a Real World portal-the President's here too you know, in the Real World…"

"Oh my land." Felix exclaimed. "How will he get back?"

"Easily. He came here to help _us_ get back.

"Hey guys!" said TRON running towards them. "The portals' closed…Who are they?"

"Good question TRON. Felix, who _are_ they?" Ralph, Calhoun and TRON all looked at Felix accusingly.

"Guys, these are mine and Vanellope's Real World friends. The short one is Dustin, the girl is Tyler, the one with all the Jacksonville Jaguars gear on is Kelly and the other one is Tim."

"'The other one', wow, thanks a lot." Said Tim sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Dustin, Tyler, Kelly and Tim, this is my brother, Wreck-It Ralph, my good friend TRON and my wife, Tamora."

"Felix, have you associated with any other 'Real Worlders'?"

"Uh, yes. When I was looking for Vanellope."

"Don't associate with them anymore. They're as dangerous as… The Rejects."

"TRON, we all _know_ The Rejects aren't dangerous, _gadoi_!"

"Well, no, it's not like they're toxic, but they _are_ dangerous to our way of life, _our society_…"

Vanellope cut TRON off "Come on, have you even _met_ Raffi and Shep-even Cocoanna? They're good peoples!"

"Have you been associating with The Rejects? They are off limits for a _reason_ Vanellope. Stay AWAY from them!"

Vanellope ran behind Ralph, peering out from behind his back. "What did you do _that_ for TRON?!"

"She needs to learn to stay away from The Rejects, Ralph."

"But frightening a nine year old kid…"

"While she's YOUNG, Ralph."

"Surely there's a better way of teaching young people than SHOUTING AT THEM!" Ralph bellowed back at TRON, getting more stares in the process.

"Wreck-It! TRON! Stop your petty argument, this is important! We must find the president, get back home and fix the rift!" Calhoun spoke with a strong sense of urgency.

"Rift, sweetie, what rift?" asked Felix. "Tammy, what's wrong? Tammy?"

"Felix, there's a big rift in between the Disney World and the Real World." TRON explained. "It needs to be shut and for that to happen, all Disney Characters _must_ be in Disney World and all Real People _must_ be in the Real World."

"We have to see President Mickey to create a portal home, but that might not solve the problem." Ralph added "There could be other Disney Characters somewhere."

"I'll text my brother, he has Indiana Jones." Said Tim, pulling out his BlackBerry from his pocket.

"Good." Said Calhoun. "Tell them to meet us at the bottom of Main Street. That's where President Mouse is."

"Done!" Tim shouted, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Right, let's go to the bottom of Main Street."

Just then, parade music started."I don't think we can right now." Tyler said.

"Why not?" asked Calhoun, challengingly.

Tyler simply pointed and said "Parade."

A voice on the announcement system spoke. "Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls! Everyone has something to celebrate and here in the Magic Kingdom, every day is a celebration! So we invite you to join us now as we proudly present our Celebrate a Dream Come True Parade!"

"Fine. We'll wait until after the parade. But no later, this _has_ to be done."

Dustin walked over to Tyler and put his arm around her shoulder. She put her arm around him and they both smiled as for just that one moment, everything seemed perfect.

* * *

A/N: So it turns out that Tyler's been lying to her friends about her childhood, but is she lying about anything else? What do you think of her for doing this? Do you think she should confess? Do you think she and Dustin should just admit to how they feel about each other? Tell me in the reviews.

I know I said midweek, but my internet cut out and we only recovered it yesterday, I thought I'd wait until today to put it up. Sorry.

If you like the story, tell me, if you don't, tell me where you think I'm going wrong. Right, I'm off to put the finishing touches on the next chapter and you'll get it by tonight-lucky people!


	12. New Friends

"Yo, I think I see them!" Rob said "Should I-should I wave, you know, to get their attention?"

"Nah, let's just sneak on to them." Byron said deviously.

"Where's my brother, I can't see him!" Jason started panicking.

"Don't worry Jason, he's gotta be there somewhere." Marc said, looking around for Tim himself.

"Where are they going? Guys, they're going somewhere!" Russell exclaimed.

"Guys, they're going down Main Street." Indiana Jones stated calmly and pointed at the group, who were by now just passing the ice cream parlor. "Looks like they've found Wreck-It, Serge and TRON as well."

Pedro took charge and led his group down by Casey's. Once the crowds dispersed, he looked around. "Okay guys, we're gonna start running to them in 3…2…1… Now!" Pedro's group ran up to Dustin's quietly. "DUSTIN!" Pedro screamed loudly.

Dustin screamed and jumped into the air, Tyler turned around startled and Kelly screamed and ran to hide behind Ralph. Calhoun meanwhile, whipped out her gun and threatened Pedro.

"Who the hell are you?! What are you doing?! How do you know Shortstop?! Explain yourself!" Calhoun screamed at Pedro, who flinched, looked away and raised his arms in surrender.

"My name is Pedro Ramirez! I was trying to scare Dustin in a friendly way! Who the hell is Shortstop?! Please put your gun away ma'am, this is Disney World!"

"Shortstop, you don't know who _Shortstop_ is?!"

"Serge, relax!" Dustin quickly realized that it was Pedro who startled him and was currently holding down Calhoun's gun. "Pedro, I'm Shortstop. It's because of my ridiculously small stature. She's nicknamed Tyler, Tim and Kelly too." Calhoun kept her gun as Dustin was talking. "You really don't need to fear her. She's… She's quite cool actually."

"So, what's Tyler, Tim and Kelly's names?" Pedro asked, apprehensively.

"Tim's 'Fists' because he's always fighting with Tyler, Tyler's 'Sparky', because of her feisty personality and Kelly's 'Kitten'…" Dustin inhaled sharply. "… Because he's, well, he's easily frightened."

"Oh. Do I…?"

"No, you don't. It's _her_ thing."

"So where are you guys going?"

"We're going to see Mickey Mouse down at the bottom of Main Street."

"Can we come too?"

Dustin paused and scratched his stubbly beard. "No Pedro. I'm sorry, but this is just something I have to do with these guys." Dustin started walking away. Pedro grabbed his shoulder.

"Is it something I've done? Why can't we come? Dustin, what is it you're not telling me? It's something to do with that scary lady, isn't it?"

"Pedro." Dustin sighed and brushed Pedro's hand off his shoulder. "You can't come. It's too complicated to explain right now, I'll tell you, but not right now. It's kind of a long story."

"I'm patient."

"But _we_ don't have the time. I'm sorry Pedro. I'll meet you in Frontierland for Splash Mountain later. That's still your favorite, right?"

"Dustin, my favorite is spending time with my friends. What is it they said when we were Scouts-'make new friends, but keep the old'?"

"'One is silver and the other's gold.'" Dustin sighed. "Pedro, I would love for you guys to come with, but we can't."

"Dusty, let them come along." Tim suggested. "They'll find out when we meet Mickey, you don't have to tell them now-besides, I want my brother to come along."

"They'll flip…"

"They won't. They're responsible 16 and 17 year olds, like us. Yes it is strange, what's happening, but Dusty… They can handle it. Besides, we need Indiana Jones anyway."

Dustin sighed in defeat and screwed his face up angrily. "Fine! Pedro, guys you can come along."

Pedro hugged Dustin tightly. "Gracias amigo!" he said loudly

"On ONE condition!" Dustin pushed Pedro off himself. "You don't ask what's going on-none of you."

There were murmurs of agreement to Dustin's only ground rule.

"Oh and Pedro-don't _ever_ touch me again."

"Got it."

* * *

(At the Town Square Theater)

Mickey Mouse is looking at his watch and pacing.

"Relax Mr. Mouse, I'm sure they'll be here soon." A teenage girl said as she folded her arms. She was wearing jean shorts and a Montreal Canadiens tshirt jersey of Max Pacioretty. She tapped her feet impatiently and looked down at her old red Converse plimsolls that were falling apart. Yes, they were old and the rubber had cracked and peeled where she bent her foot to walk, but she loved them. She twirled her wavy blonde hair around her finger and sighed.

"I'm sure they will too." Mickey Mouse replied after a while. "I know you have to get back to your family Renée, but it's important that you stay and meet the others."

The girl walked over to the other side of the room, where there were three other teenagers-also waiting. A boy playing Angry Birds on his iPhone pulled out one side of his earphones as the girl sat down next to him with an impatient grunt.

"Any news Renée?" He asked as he looked up at her. His pin straight dark brown hair covered his forehead and was just long enough to cover his ears as well. He moved his hair out the way as he pulled the other side of his earphones out of his ear.

"If I had any news Patrice, I would have told you before you had the chance to ask." Renée snapped. She had just had enough of waiting.

"Renée, we are all bored from waiting, but we have to… What is the word?" Patrice stumbled over his words.

"Patience." Another girl offered. She was sitting next to another boy.

"Thank you. Patience." Patrice smiled flirtatiously at the girl who blushed right back at him. The boy sitting between them looked disgusted.

"Seriously! We are not here to find dates for prom, we are here, we were asked by Mickey Mouse!"

"That does not mean we cannot find dates too Henrik. I would love for Michelle to being my date." Patrice looked smugly over at Henrik who was now looking down at his shoes. Patrice winked at Michelle and she blushed again.

Renée groaned frustratingly and walked over to Mickey Mouse again who looked out the door of the Town Square Theater. He was blowing kisses at his wife, Minnie Mouse who was riding a parade float.

"Mr. Mouse?" asked Renée, causing Mickey Mouse to be startled and quickly slam the door shut.

"Y-yes?" he asked, still recovering from his fright.

"Any sign of the others?" she asked.

"No, the parade has just ended, so they might be a few minutes getting down to here. If not, we'll go to them." He said, trying to sound confident, but his voice was still shaking after his shock.

"We missed the parade?!"

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't think they'd be this long."

"Oh." She said, dejectedly. "I'll-I'll go tell the others."

Renée walked over to the three teenagers once again.

"Any other thing happening?" asked Henrik.

"No. Yes. They'll be here in around five minutes." Patrice and Michelle groaned in disbelief, while Henrik was confused.

"How long is five minute lasting?" he asked.

Renée growled. She was starting to lose her patience. "Does anyone speak Slovak?!" she yelled, frustrated with Henrik's inability to speak English well.

"I do." Said Russell, who had just walked through the door with Dustin and the rest of their group. Everyone looked at them in relief.

* * *

A/N: REALLY sorry this chapter's late-I've been having internet problems so bad, I was disconnected until a new router was mailed out to me. I'll reward you for your patience with two new chapters tomorrow.


	13. Emergency Meeting

"You're here!" Mickey Mouse squealed. "Though there are more of you than I expected."

"Yeah, most of them kind of insisted coming along." Dustin said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay, I'll call out who I need and we'll take it from there." Mickey pulled out a clipboard with a register.

"You have a register?" Tim asked incredulously.

"Yeah…" Mickey's voice trailed off. He started to read from the register. "Renée Bergeron-Tremblay?"

"That's me!" said Renée walking over to Mickey.

"Russell Brady?"

"Yep, that would be me." Said Russell, raising his arm as he walked over to stand by Renée.

"Henrik Chara?"

"I am being Henrik." He said as he stood up. Everyone but Mickey gasped in shock over his height.

"Holy crap!" said Rob "You're taller than Shaquille O'Neal!"

"I am not believing this. I am seven foot. Shaquille is being much taller." Henrik argued as he made his way over to stand by Renée and Russell, who looked like children when lined up with him. "And for referencing my last name is being not '_Ch_ara', but is being more '_Ha_ra'" he said, emphasising how his surname would sound in his native country.

"Like the sound of a cat hissing?" asked Rob

"I am not knowing..."

Dustin interrupted "Yes Rob, like the sound a cat makes when it's hissing."

"Michelle Dupont."

"That is me." Said Michelle carefully walking around Henrik in case he accidentally injured her with his size.

"Jason and Tim Edelman?"

"That's us!" said Tim and Jason in unison.

"Say Mickey, Disney isn't still against Jews are they?" asked Tim. "Only I know a Jew and..."

"No Tim, that was just a rumor. As long as people spend money on Disney, we don't care for their ethnicity. You're both good." Tim and Jason both breathed sighs of relief as they went over to stand by Renée, Russell, Henrik and Michelle.

"Kelly Pierce?"

"Over here!" Kelly was trembling as he manoeuvred himself around Henrik.

"Calm little man, I am not going to be crushing you. I am just a bigger person than you are being."

"Like that is suppose to be calming me down!" Henrik rolled his eyes as Mickey called the next name.

"Pedro Ramirez?"

"I'm Pedro and I won't let you down!" Pedro enthusiastically went to stand by Jason and Tim.

"Rob Slater?"

"At your service!" Rob said in a goofy posh British accent and bowed before he was slapped on the back by Marc, which hurried him up to go and stand with those who had had their names called out.

"Patrice Thomas?"

"Oui, ces't moi." Declared Patrice "but my last name it is not 'Thom_as_', it is pronounced 'Tow-Mah', I am French, it is the French way." He said as he went to happily stand by-and continue flirting with-Michelle.

"Dustin Williams?"

Dustin put his hand up, not saying anything as he made his way to stand by Tim.

"Frankie Young?" There was no answer. "Frankie Young?"

Tyler looked down and cleared her throat. Everybody else looked around, confused.

"None of you are Frankie Young?" asked Mickey Mouse, looking up from his clipboard. "Okay, I'll make a list of who we have left."

"Do we have to be on this list, Mr President? Only, I need to go look for some rum-I _know_ there's some here somewhere..."

"No Jack, you and the other Disney characters don't have to be on the list."

"Good."

"Who do we have left?" asked Mickey as he walked over to the remaining teenagers.

Felix offered himself up first. "I'm Felix Andrews, I'm Canadian-American and I play baseball. So what's going on?"

"Recruitment." Was Mickey's one word answer.

"I'm Jake Fielder, Byron Wade, Marc Goldberg..."

"I'm not Jewish. Just-just so you know." Marc said nervously, cutting across.

"And I'm Tyler Horton. Female." She said, bringing the introductions to a close.

"Okay, great." Mickey Mouse was writing her name on his register. "Thank you. It's probably time to explain what you are doing here. You are 14 disparate teenagers, from different parts of the Real World..."

"So why is this freakishly tall East-European guy here?"

"Same reason you're here Renée. To protect Disney World."

"Disney World is doing much okay?" asked Henrik, confused.

"You!" shouted Renée, pointing at Russell, "You speak Slovak, can you just translate for him? I'm getting tired of hearing his broken English."

"Yes Henrik, Walt Disney World is doing absolutely fine, but Disney World-where I'm from-is not. Villains are taking over movies-that aren't their own-and the only way to stop them is to get the heroes from that movie to defeat their villains. Or bring in some kids from the Real Word, which is what we're doing. Seems like too much effort to get Aladdin to stop Jafar from taking over for Cruella DeVille." Mickey explained.

"This is much... Lenivý."

"What's that?" asked Renée

"He's saying it's lazy." Said Russell.

"How do _you_ know Slovak?" she asked suspiciously.

"I have a Slovakian pen-pal." He said casually.

"I'll be right back guys, I just need to go get something."Mickey wandered into the back room to get the devices, leaving the teens to talk amongst themselves.

"So seriously dude, how the hell are you so tall?" asked Rob, looking up at Henrik. Rob was tall himself, in fact, he was the tallest of all his friends at six foot two, but damn, this guy was on another level.

"I was being born like I am. I have brother he is tall and I am being taller even than him." Henrik looked down at Rob, who's eyes filled with fear.

"Your brother is older than you?" asked Dustin kindly.

"Yes, brother is very older than I am being now. He is... Tridsaťšesť?" Henrik was unsure of the English word again, so he replaced it with a Slovak word.

"His brother is 36 years old Dustin." Russell explained.

"Wow, 36! How old are you?"

"I am around 17 years of age right now. Brother was... Devätnásť... When I am being of existing."

"What's devin-something, Russell?"

"Nineteen, Dustin."

"You don't know numbers very well, do you Henrik?"

"No. Brother was telling me always he would learn me of numbers but brother very... Práca s ľadovom hokeji."

"Before you ask Dustin, it means 'busy with ice hockey', his brother plays ice hockey."

All of a sudden, it was like a switch went on inside Tyler's head as she blurted out "Your brother is Zdeno Chara!"

"Yes, little girl, my brother is going by the name of Zdeno Chara."

"Wait a minute... Chara? Zdeno Chara?! He nearly killed my favorite player!" Renée got angry

"That was 2011 and I'm sure he didn't try..."

"Brother Zdeno still is feeling very bad about what happened."

"He is right Renée, just let it go. It is a part of sports, players get injured and players come back. Not a big deal." Patrice tried reasoning with her

"Plus, come on girl, that's not Chara, that's his brother, little-bigger Chara." Rob laughed. "Ha, Chara's little brother is taller than him!" Rob started laughing uncontrollably.

"Fine. Henrik's too tall anyway-like, scary tall." Renée scowled and narrowed her eyes at Henrik, who looked away, ashamed.

"So..." Dustin paused, thinking of how he could change the subject. "How 'bout them Spurs?"

Mickey Mouse returned with a Walt Disney Word bag, reached inside it and pulled something out. "This guys, is a wrist transporter. It will take you anywhere you need to go and will even take you between the Real World and the Disney Kingdom." Mickey explained "You will each receive one which is disguised as a digital watch. Use them wisely." He warned. He then proceeded to give all fourteen teenagers a device. "They aren't properly calibrated, so be careful. You will need to calibrate them to work with the sound of your voice-they're voice activated you see."

Murmurs of excitement spread amongst the teens.

"You have to help the Disney characters stop the villains. Then-and only then-will the rift close. HOWEVER..." Mickey paused for a few seconds to think. "However, all of you kids will be able to get in, as long as you believe in the 'Magic of Disney'..."

"Sorry to interrupt you Mr. Mouse" Tyler started "But believing in 'the magic of Disney', it just sounds a bit-cliché."

"Hmm. It does a bit." Mickey said thoughtfully. But everything in life is full of clichés." Tyler shrugged it off and put on her transporter. As she did, it glowed a faint red color. She looked around and saw everyone else's was glowing the same. "Now when I tell you the transporting spell, there will be no turning back. You will be official Disney Guardians. Does everyone understand?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "When I say so, I want you to calibrate the transporter devices by saying-firmly and confidently-'I leave the world of Today behind, for the world of Yesterday, Tomorrow and Fantasy'-or in the cases of Michelle, Patrice, Henrik and Renée, in your native languages-before you do this, say the name of the place you want to visit."

Tim and Tyler trying to outdo each other spoke the words at the same time and they both vanished. Felix, Renée and Jake were the next to vanish, followed by Marc, Pedro, Michelle and Byron and Jason, Henrik, Rob, Russell and Kelly.

"Je quitte le monde d'aujourd'hui derrière pour le monde d'hier, de demain et fantaisie!"

"I leave the world of Today behind, for the world of Yesterday, Tomorrow and Fantasy!"

Both Dustin and Patrice's voices were the only ones left and just as quickly as they had uttered the words, they were also gone.

"Was that supposed to happen, President?" asked Elizabeth "I mean, shouldn't they have at least said where they were going first?"

"I don't know where they've gone, but I hope they can find each other and work together and with the Disney Heroes. If they can't... Disney World is sure to be taken over by the Disney Villains."

Will put his hand on Mickey Mouse's shoulder "I'm sure that won't happen. They're good kids."

"I hope you're right Will Turner, I hope you're right."

"Come back for us, mate!" Jack screamed at the ceiling "I need my rum!"

* * *

A/N: The next few chapters will introduce more Disney characters and how each of my OC's interact with them. Each chapter will be based on each group. If you're wondering why I made Henrik into Boston Bruins defenseman Zdeno Chara's brother, it'll become clear later on. Changed rating to T, because I am a sweary person and it was difficult for me to read over my work and not even have my characters say 'oh my god', and in later chapterss, it's gonna get a little bit intense.

Oh, and reviews are always nice ;)


	14. Phineas and Ferb

"Where are we?" Asked Felix.

There had been a bright light that had swallowed him, Renee and Jake and brought them to a strange land. There was a house, a tree, fences...

"Intruding in someone's back yard." Said Renee. "Come on, before we..." She paused, looking at her hand. "Oh my god!" She shouted. "Why the hell is there a black outline around my hand?" She looked at Felix and Jake, noticing they had black outlines as well. "Holy crap, I think we're cartoons!"

"Renèe! Now is not the time to be having a freakout-someone's coming!"

The three went to hide behind the tree.

"I don't know" said a familiar voice. "Maybe making a Super Smartphone that also doubles up as a robot butler chef is a little too much. I still think we should do the PlatyCam. Face it Ferb, every day it's 'where's Perry', 'where's Perry'-don't you want to find out where he's going every day?"

The teens heard the footsteps growing closer and held their breath hoping they wouldn't be found.

"Hi Phineas! Whatcha doing?" A female voice asked.

"Nothing right now Isabella. We can't decide between my PlatyCam or Ferb's Smartphone robot butler chef."

"Ooh! Ferb's idea sounds like fun!"

"Not too over the top?"

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella walked so close to the three teens that the teens could see them.

"Any new ideas today chumps?" It was Buford accompanied by Baljeet.

"Hey Buford! Hey Baljeet!" Said Phineas cheerfully. "We were just going to build a robot butler chef Smartphone. Wanna join us?"

"Why not." Said Buford "you guys always build the most awesome things."

"Is a Smartphone butler robot chef possible?"

"We built up a time machine and made a portal to Mars. Of course it's possible Baljeet!"

"Who are you guys?" Asked Ferb, who had just discovered Renèe, Felix and Jake standing behind their tree.

"Nobody." Said Felix quickly "you aren't seeing anything."

"You sure?" Asked Buford "you seem pretty real to me." Buford poked Renèe in her arm.

"Stop it little boy!" She hissed.

"Yup. They're real," said Buford, again taking his place with his friends.

"Then do you mind telling us what you're doing in our back yard?" Ferb inquired.

"Our... Transporters brought us here." Said Jake thoughtfully.

Phineas was about to introduce himself "Cool. I'm..."

"Phineas Flynn." Said Felix. "You're Ferb Fletcher, Buford van Stomm, Baljeet Tjinder and how could I forget Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

"Wow. Cool!" Phineas said "and creepy at the same time."

"You're telling me." Said Buford, creeped out.

"So, where are you guys from?" Asked Isabella.

"Orlando." Replied Jake.

"I'm from Montreal." Said Renèe.

"How do you know each other if you live so far away?"

"We don't" said Felix.

"We just met like ten minutes ago." Said Renèe.

"So why are you in Phineas and Ferb's backyard?" Asked Baljeet.

"Transporters brought us here, I mean, we're not really cartoons like you." Said Felix awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Phineas "are you from That's So Raven or Jessie or something?"

"No." Said Renèe sharply. "We're Real Worlders. From the Real World."

"Just how did you end up here?" Asked Ferb

"We told you, it was a transporter mishap." Renèe asserted.

"Real World huh?"

"Yes Phineas and if you don't mind, we have to get back..."

"Chill out girl, we don't know your names even. If we're gonna help, we should at least know your names."

"I'm Felix, Felix Andrews and this is Jake, Jake Parker. That's Renèe, but I don't know her last name."

"It's Bergeron-Tremblay, though I only ever go by Bergeron anyway, you know, for ease. Think Patrice Bergeron."

"Are you related?" Asked Felix

"What?" Renèe had been caught by surprise. "No! We are _not_ related! Bergeron is a common a name in Quebec as Johnson is here!"

"Well, Henrik _was_ brothers with that Bruins guy..."

"Zdeno Chara." She said bitterly. "And I am not related to Patrice Bergeron. Or Marc-Andre Bergeron or bloody Tom Bergeron!"

"She just swore." Said Buford quietly to the step-brothers who nodded in agreement.

"We'll try our best to bring you back into the Real World, but try not to swear again."

"Thanks boys, but I don't know if you can."

"Relax Jake, just like Parker Lewis, we can't lose!" Phineas said cheerfully while drawing out blueprints. "Hey, where's Perry?"

Just then Candace opened the sliding glass door that led to the Flynn-Fletcher back yard. "Mom's gone out to do shopping. You better be on your best behavior and not plan anything dangerous or..."

"Hey Candace, shouldn't you be getting ready for your date with Jeremy?" Asked Phineas, putting the finishing touches on his blueprints.

"Omigosh you're right!" She squealed "I've gotta go get ready!" She closed the door and reopened it to say "I'll be watching you." She closed the door again and ran off.

"Okay guys. Once we get the supplies, we'll have you well on your way back to the Real World." Phineas displays the blueprints on an easel set up by Ferb. "We're gonna call our delivery guy and start work as soon as we can."

All of a sudden, a truck pulled up outside the Flynn-Fletcher household and a man with a clipboard walked up to Phineas. "I got a truck full of supplies here, metal beams, cinder blocks, nails, bolts, cogs, a lever and a giant robotic arm-say, aren't you a little young to be building a transporter device?"

"Yes." Said Phineas, signing the clipboard "yes we are."

"Okay, whatever. See you tomorrow." The delivery man walked away.

"See you tomorrow Mitch!" Said Phineas, waving after the man. "Such a nice man. Quick too. Right, let's get to work!"

"It's gonna take ages to build!" Renèe protested. "You can't finish that today!"

"Sure they can!" Said Buford

"All they need is some working montage music and they can be done in just a few minutes." Baljeet said, getting ready to start singing.

"No, no Baljeet, these guys are our guests. Let _them_ choose the music."

The teens huddled and whispered amongst themselves. "I got one, _Blurred Lines_ by Robin Thicke!"

"What are you Felix, stupid? That song's so sexist! No, how about _Some Nights_ by Fun.?"

"Well, being a girl, I prefer _Blurred Lines_ over _Some Nights_, that song's full of expletives. How about an 80's song, like Journey or Toto?"

"Are you bloody kidding me?"

The teens started to squabble quietly amongst themselves.

"Look, shut up yeah! Felix, Jake, you're not helping. Now does anyone have any objections to the band Imagine Dragons?" Renèe mediated.

"No."

"I like _On Top of the World_."

"Do you like that song too Felix?"

"It's okay I guess-hey didn't they use that song in _The Croods_ trailer?"

"Yeah. So we're all in agreement, Imagine Dragons, _On Top of the World_?" Asked Renèe

"Yup."

"Fine by me."

The teenagers broke from their huddle to find Phineas and Ferb were already half way through their construction.

"Oh hey!" Said Phineas, noticing the teenagers. "You done now?" He asked.

"Yeah." Said Jake. "Song's chosen, it's Imagine Dragons' _On Top of the World_."

"Start singing then!" Phineas encouraged.

"What? _We_ gotta sing?" Asked Felix

"Sure!" Said Isabella "what? You didn't think some disembodied voice from the sky sang our songs... Did you?"

"Um... Well..." Jake rubbed the back of his neck.

"You did!" Buford yelled and pointed at the teens. Everybody laughed.

"Guys, if you want music, you're gonna have to sing it yourself." Phineas explained. "Go on, give it a try!"

"_If you love somebody,_

_Better tell them while they're here 'cause,_

_They just may run away from you"_ Renèe sang tentatively

Jake joined in "_You'll never know quite when,_

_Well then again it just depends on_

_How long of time is left for you_"

"_I've had the highest mountains_

_I've had the deepest rivers_

_You can have it all but life keeps moving_" Felix sang awkwardly

"_I take it in but don't look down_" all three joined in

"_'Cause I'm on top of the world, hey!_

_I'm on top of the world, hey!_

_Been waiting on this for a while now_

_And paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, hey_

_Been holding it in for a while, hey_

_I'll take you with me if I can_

_I've been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world_!" Phineas, Ferb and their friends joined in

Candace opened her window. "Hey keep it down out there!" She shouted "what's that you're building?" She said, upon noticing the now two thirds build transporter device.

"It's a transporter!"

"A transporter?!" She asked "I'm telling mom!" She screamed as she closed her window.

"What's up with her?"

"Highly strung I guess Buford. She's like this whenever she has a date with Jeremy."

"Second verse?"

"You bet Ferb! Isabella, care to start us off?" Said Phineas, hammering in some nails.

"_I've tried to cut these corners_" Isabella sang

"_Try to take the easy way out_" Baljeet sang

"_I kept on falling short of something_" Buford sang

"_I could have gave up then but_" Ferb sang

"_Then again I couldn't have 'cause_" Phineas sang

"_I traveled all this way for something_" the three teens sang once again

"_I take it in but don't look down_" the kids sang

Everybody joined in for the chorus "'_Cause I'm on top of the world, hey!_

_I'm on top of the world, hey!_

_Been waiting on this for a while now_

_And paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, hey_

_Been holding it in for a while, hey_

_I'll take you with me if I can_

_I've been dreaming of this since a child_"

_"And I know it's hard when you're falling down_

_And it's a long way up if you hit the ground_

_Get up now, get up, get up now_!" Isabella sang once again

"_And I know it's hard when you're falling down_

_And it's a long way up if you hit the ground_

_Get up now, get up, get up now_!" Buford and Baljeet sang together.

The transporter device was almost completed.

"Come on now guys! Last chorus!" Isabella shouted

Everybody sang the chorus for the last time "'_Cause I'm on top of the world, hey!_

_I'm on top of the world, hey!_

_Been waiting on this for a while now_

_And paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, hey_

_Been holding it in for a while, hey_

_I'll take you with me if I can_

_I've been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world_!"

Everybody started laughing.

"There!" Phineas began "proof that everything moves faster with a song!"

"Wow. I gotta hand it to you kid. That's impressive." Said Jake, walking around the device, admiring it.

"Though I will say one thing..." Felix paused for thought. "It looks an awful lot like your portal to Mars."

"Yeah, that's the idea. Plug it in Baljeet!" Baljeet grabbed the plug and put it in the nearest available socket.

"All ready to go Phineas and Ferb!" Baljeet ran back to the group.

"Alright, I'm gonna pull the lever and you all jump through as quickly as you can."

"Thanks for everything Phineas." Renèe smiled.

"That's okay, we'll see you again this isn't goodbye!" Phineas assured as he pulled the lever. A purple light glowed and suddenly the teens saw Main Street USA.

"How do you know?" Asked Felix

"Well, you're guardians. You have the guardian wristwatches."

"What there are others?!" Jake asked, shocked. Buford pushed the three teens through the portal before their question was answered.

Just then, a laser came from nowhere, destroying their portal.

"That was strange." Said Baljeet, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Okay Candace, what am I supposed to be looking at?" Asked Linda Flynn-Fletcher, looking around.

"Bu-bu-bu-bu... It was right here mom! I swear!"

"Uh huh." She grunted sceptically. "So kids, who wants pie? It's limited edition cherry and strawberry from the store."

A chorus of 'ooh, me's' erupted from the children.

"Oh, there you are Perry!" Said Phineas, upon noticing the platypus's arrival back into the group.

"You coming Candace?" Asked her mother, as the kids made their way inside the Flynn-Fletcher kitchen.

"Fine." She said sulkily and walked into the kitchen. Linda closed the door to the backyard

* * *

The three teens walked up to the Town Square Theater and opened the door. A worried looking Mickey Mouse stood inside. "You're back!" He squealed excitedly. "Where are the others?" He asked, noticing that Felix, Renèe and Jake had come alone.

"I don't know." Said Felix looking down at the floor. "It was just us three in the Phineas and Ferb universe."

"Wherever the others are, I hope they can find their way back safely." Mickey said solemnly. "All we can do now is wait for them."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Chano who reviewed:

Yeah, I know about baseball because I play it professionally. Right now, I'm a free-agent, so I'm taking this time now to focus on my first love, writing. And you know what they say, write what you know ;). America is kind of like a second home to me, I'm there for about two months of every year. And no, my experience hanging out with boys comes mostly from the fact that all my friends since childhood have been boys. Thanks for the compliments though :)

I don't own On Top of the World, Imagine Dragons do and I didn't write it either, Dan Reynolds, Ben McKee, Wayne Sermon, Daniel Platzman and Alex Da Kid did.

Leave a review! Or not. It's up to you. But I hope you're enjoying the story! :) Without giving too much away, next week's chapter will feature Jason, Henrik, Rob, Russell and Kelly and there will be somebody new added to the group.


	15. Monsters Inc

"Looks like we're in Tomorrowland." Said Jason, looking around. "Though it's bigger than I remember. Maybe we're in Paris."

"No, we are not being in Paris. Paris Disneyland is calling not Tomorrowland." Henrik explained. "In place of Tomorrowland, Paris Disneyland is calling Discoveryland. It is... Zmes historický, ale futuristický."

"He said a blend of history and future, taken in context, he means it's retro, in case anyone didn't know." Russell had grown into his role as translator.

"Well... Where are we then?" asked Kelly pulling his phone from his pocket. "I can't get a signal!" Kelly started to panic so Jason slapped him.

"Hold it together Kelvin! Don't you think I wanna know where Tim is? We're just gonna have to find them another way."

Rob was the first to say what they were all thinking. "This _is_ Tomorrowland. But there's no rides."

"You're right Rob. It's quite scary." said Russell, backing up in fear, then running to catch up with his friends.

The five wandered around in silence for a few minutes before Russell said "Maybe Monstropolis could have a door to the Real World."

"Monstropolis? Come on Russell, this isn't Monsters Inc.!" Laughed Jason.

"No." Said Russell, in agreement. "But that is." Russell pointed at the Monsters Inc Scare Factory.

"Holy crap!" Jason exclaimed "Well, it's worth a try." Jason was about to walk up to the factory when Kelly pulled him back.

"Wait! It's not safe!" said Kelly nervously. "We need disguises!"

"Why Kelly? They're a Laugh Factory now." Said Jason

"Not saying this notice," Henrik began "is scary place with thinking we to be danger to their life."

"Henry's right." Rob agreed "maybe it's between movies."

"Name being Hen_rik_ not Hen_ry_." Henrik protested

"Or not." Said Russell, picking up a newspaper from the floor. The headline-KID SIGNTING AT SUSHI BAR-a picture of Boo smiling and throwing her arms in the air accompanied. "Child feared loose in city, 'stay calm' pleads mayor." Russell read.

"So it's about halfway through the movie Monsters Inc. Okay, that gives us something to work with." Jason reasoned.

"Uh... Mike and Sulley at 11 o'clock." Kelly pointed at Mike and Sulley entering the scare floor with Boo. "We need disguises-and quickly."

The five of them started rummaging through the trash for something they could possibly use to disguise themselves with, when two monsters made their way towards them. One resembled a squid, with tentacles, but also had a shark's fin and the other resembled a wolf, except it had three eyes.

"Looking for something?" The female wolf monster asked.

"Or someone?" asked the male squid/shark monster.

"Oh god! Please don't kill us!" said Kelly nervously. "We won't kill you, we're not toxic, we're just looking for a way back!"

"Relax." Said the squid/shark monster. "We're not gonna hurt you. I'm Brad, this is Kailee. We're both 20 years old and university students."

"We're also not monsters." Kailee fiddled with her wristwatch and turned back into her human form. She had long ginger hair tied back into a ponytail and small framed glasses that sat delicately on the bridge of her nose. Brad did the same and ran a hand through his medium length dark brown hair. As he did this,Jason noticed Brad was sporting a hearing aid and stared at it. Brad noticed and quickly covered it with his hair as Kailee explained further. "We're Guardians and we can tell by your wrist devices that you are too. Come on, show us your monster form."

"Uh..." The five boys started stammering.

"You don't know how?" asked Brad "You new?"

"Yeah."

"How did you end up here?"

"We said the spell."

"That's how we got here too, but how did you end up here, in Monstropolis, not in somewhere like A Galaxy Far Far Away, Arcade or The Ocean..." Kailee was cut off by her partner.

"It's a good thing they didn't end up in The Ocean, Kailee, they would be dead by now."

"True Brad, true." She turned to the five teenagers. "So do you need help working your devices to disguise you?"

The boys nodded and murmured yes.

"Okay, first tap the screen, flick through the apps-there are a bunch of pre-downloaded apps, you can download some yourselves though, I have one that lets me check out the scores for the Ducks and the Angels..."

"Kailee, get to the point." Brad said, sternly.

"Okay, sorry. Flick through the apps until you come across one that has the Monsters Inc logo and tap it to open it up. There you can choose your own disguise. It will load up every time you tap it."

"It doesn't get chosen for you?" Jason asked

"No, but it _does_ have a 'randomise' feature. Maybe try that."

Henrik tapped the feature and transformed into a fuzzy troll fairy, but his fuzz was pinkish in color. The other boys just laughed at him. "Ha, ha, ha!" he said, sarcastically. "Is from Slovak folk tales. Looks stupid yes but I am liking the odd look... Reminding me of home. Get used to it." he snapped.

Jason was next. He transformed into a blue blob-like jelly creature with long arms and stubby legs. He also had multiple eyes and a horn on the left side of his head.

"Dude," Kelly began "you look kind of like that new monster from the Monsters University movie!"

Jason examined his hands and stubby legs. "Yeah, I guess I kinda do." he said, wiggling one of his legs which was only about four inches long. He picked up his Tampa Bay Lightning cap and put it back on his head.

Kelly transformed into a cute looking nonthreatening blue fuzzy monster with wide eyes and red stripes. "No! They'll never believe I work here now! I look like a cute little animal!" Kelly ripped off his Blaine Gabbert jersey and shoved it into his backpack urgently.

"Suck it up Kelly! Me next!" Rob transformed into some kind of scaly sea monster, but with tentacles for arms and legs. "How... How do I walk like this?" he asked, tripping up.

"You'll learn." Said Brad, transforming into his own monster form. Rob picked up and put his Miami Marlins cap back on, backwards.

Russell was last to transform and he turned into an alligator type monster, with sharp and pointy teeth, but with a lion's tail and eyes on stalks.

"You look great guys!" said Kailee as she transformed into her own monster form. She and Brad started running towards the Scare Factory. "Come on guys, we gotta hurry if we wanna help stop Waternoose!"

"That's the thing, _we're_ not here to stop Waternoose." Said Jason

"We're here to get back home. To the Real World." Added Russell.

"You can do that with your wrist device."

"Ours aren't calibrated properly."

"Oh. Well." Brad thought carefully "We'll help you guys get home. But we're gonna stop Waternoose first."

"Deal." Said Kelly, offering one of his furry hands to Brad, who pushed it away with one of his tentacles.

"Dude, you're a Guardian, we don't make deals. We stop bad guys."

The 'monsters' all ran into the Scare Factory where the main reception area was crawling with Child Detection Agency-or CDA-agents. "Holy crap." Rob muttered under his breath.

"Just act natural." Brad whispered at him. "Hey Mr. Waternoose."

"Hello, Brad, Kailee. Who are these monsters?"

"We're... We're the interns. Came here all the way from... Some foreign place." Rob improvised

"We're showing them around." Kailee added.

"You don't sound foreign to me." Waternoose sounded suspicious

"That is because you do not hear properly way us can talking." Henrik said

"Oh, yes, now you sound foreign. Carry on." Waternoose scuttled off and everybody else started walking again.

"I am sorry, I am having to visit men's..." Henrik paused and blushed "Záchod." He whispered, loudly.

"We'll go to the bathroom then." Said Brad. "But _then_ we stop Waternoose."

"You can understand him?" asked Russell, incredulously.

"Yeah, he needed to go to the 'men's...' then he paused and said something in a foreign language and blushed." Brad explained. "That can only mean he has to go to the bathroom."

"Oh." Said Russell, impressed with Brad's logic.

* * *

Kailee and Brad stood outside the men's locker room as the teens went inside and through the locker room to the bathroom.

"Uh, are you done in there?" asked a big blue furry monster with purple polka dots as he pushed open a toilet door. There was a squeal from inside the cubicle and the monster recoiled. "Sorry, sorry!" he said. The toilet flushed and the monster started talking again. "Okay, you finished now, right?" and again opened the door. "Hello?" he said and went in. He grunted in panic as a little girl in a chair fabric purple monster disguise, with lights for eyes and a mop head for hair ran up behind him.

"Boo!" she shouted and giggled. The monster sighed in relief. The little girl ran away and into Jason's long squashy arms.

"Hey Sulley, you might wanna keep your cousin's sister's daughter under more control." He said.

"Yeah, absolutely." Sulley took the infant out of Jason's arms. "Wait, how do you know that? And how do you know my name" he asked. He frowned and squinted at Jason thoughtfully. "Say, do I know you?" he asked

"Uh..." Jason was unsure of how to respond

"Is your name Squishy?" Sully asked

"Uh... No. It's uh, it's Jason-actually."

"Oh. _Oh_. Yeah, no sorry, you just remind me of someone I used to know, Scott Squibbles his name was, but we used to call him Squishy."

Just then the green one eyed ball monster walked in "Hey Sulley, I got the..." Mike paused as he noticed the teenagers. "Who are you guys?"

"We're the new interns." Rob stated

"Look I already told your buddies I haven't seen anything" a voice said from afar. Mike, Sulley and Boo ran to hide in one cubicle, while Jason, Rob, Russell and Kelly hid in another, forcing Henrik out because he was too tall.

"All right, carry on." Said another voice from afar. Henrik swiftly left for the other exit and bumped into Randall's tiny, red, three eyed, bespectacled lackey, Fungus. Henrik decides to listen in. Randall the chameleon-type purple monster was already in the bathroom, washing his hands.

"Randall, thank goodness!" Fungus exclaimed. Randall shrieked in shock.

"What are we going to do about the child?" Randall grabbed Fungus and covered his mouth

"Will you... Shh!" he exclaimed and carried on hushing him. Randall then turned invisible for a few seconds before coming visible and banging the cubicle doors open. Everyone waited with baited breath as Randall banged open doors closer and closer to them. Henrik watched as Fungus squealed under his and pointed at the newspaper headline. Fungus just couldn't hold in the excitement anymore and ran up to Randall as he was about to bang open Mike, Sulley and Boo's cubicle door.

"The front page! It's on the front page!" Fungus cried "The child, the one you were after!"

"Will you be quiet?" Randall shouted at the nervous, now jittering small red monster. "Don't you think I'm aware of the situation? I was up all night trying to find it!" Randall's voice had now lowered to an angry hiss.

"I-I-I did a simple calculation. Factoring in the size of the sushi restaurant, the child may have escaped!" Fungus squealed, terrified and threw his arms in the air, whimpering.

"Yeah, well, until we know for sure, we're gonna act like nothing happened, understand?" Randall asked the whimpering, three eyed Fungus. "You just get the machine up and running, _I'll_ take care of the kid. And when I find whoever let it out... They're dead!" Randall banged open the cubicle door Mike, Sulley and Boo were hiding behind, but didn't notice them. Fungus whimpered and his behind the newspaper, so also didn't see them. They went undetected, but barely.

"Why are you still here?" Randall shouted, snatching the newspaper from Fungus. "Come on! Go! Move! Now!" he shouted at Fungus, swatting him with the newspaper.

"Oh yes! Go, go, go! Now, now, now! I'm not here!" Fungus shouted as he ran away from Randall. "Haven't I seen you before?" Fungus asked, noticing Henrik.

"Nechcem hovoriť Anglicky, je mi ľúto." Henrik spoke, in Slovak.

"Let it go Fungus, he doesn't speak English anyway." Randall said, again swatting Fungus with the newspaper. Henrik made his way back into the bathroom.

Sulley spoke first. "They're gone." And opened the cubicle door. Mike fell into the toilet that he had perched on to hide from Randall and Fungus. Jason, Kelly, Rob and Russell all climbed off the toilet and left the cubicle. Sulley brought Boo out the cubicle and put him in Jason's arms before going back into the cubicle to pill Mike out.

"So, you interns just heard what we did right?" Sulley asked, taking Boo once again from Jason's arms.

"The whole thing Sulley." Said Rob.

"I hear many words, aware of most which evaporate monster and glasses monster are telling another." Henrik tried as best he could to explain in his broken English.

"So you're the foreign guy, eh?" asked Mike. "Hey, how's the weather up there?"

"Mike!" Sulley scolded

"How is weather being down on floor volleyball?" Henrik asked back. Everyone laughed but Mike.

"Ha, ha, ha!" he said sarcastically. "Let's just get out of here."

Everyone left the bathroom and Mike kept repeating "this is bad, this is so very bad."

Brad and Kailee who waited for them outside the locker room rejoined them. "Oh great, more monsters!" Mike shouted "As if this situation couldn't get any worse!"

"A machine." Sulley said to himself, deep in thought. "What were they talking about, a machine?"

"Who cares?!" said Mike, planting his large face into his tiny hands.

"Look, don't panic, all we have to do is call her door down and send her home." Sulley explained rationally.

"You're right, you're right. Mike said, picking the piece of toilet paper off that was stuck to his foot. "We're just two regular Joes, on our way to work. We will blend right in."

"Actually Sulley, Mike, we want a favor." Jason walked in front of Sulley and Mike stopping him in their tracks.

"Is that Squishy?" Mike asked

"Yeah, I thought that too..." Sulley was cut off by Jason.

"No I am not Squishy!" he shouted. "See, me and my friends-not the Sharktopus or the three eyed wolf, but the others-well them too-we're humans from the Real World and we need help getting back-the Sharktopus and wolf don't."

"Is there a door back there that leads to the Real World?" asked Russell, more diplomatically.

"You're humans?!" Mike screeched.

Rob shushed the two monsters and said "Yes, but we're from the _Real World_, we're here to help you stop Randall."

"So you know about the machine..." once again, Sulley was cut off by Jason

"Yes, that's what we've been sent here to investigate."

"So don't yell 23:19 on us and we'll extend the same courtesy." Said Kelly, nervously.

"Well... Alright. Just don't touch us." Mike said.

Mike and Sulley-carrying Boo-walked onto the Scare Floor. Brad and Kailee were furious

"How could you tell them?" Kailee hissed

"We have to get home somehow." Rob said under his breath.

"Yeah, but _this_ way?"

"Let it go Kailee. What's done is done." Brad hissed back at her.

"Top of the morning fellas!" Sulley waved as they entered the Scare Floor.

"Hey, what's shaking bacon?" Mike charmed

"Did you lose weight?" Sulley pointed at one of the monsters "Or a limb?"

"You have her card key right?" Sulley whispered

"Of course I have her card key. I told you I'd get her card key. I went and got her card key and now I have her card key." Mike whispered back to Sulley, grabbing the card key of a random monster. Henrik shook his head. Mike swiped the card key into his and Sulley's workstation and a door came onto their workstation. "Okay here we go!" Mike said, excitedly.

"Take care of yourself." Sulley said to Boo. "Try not to run through any more closets."

Boo ticked Sulley and giggled, causing Sulley to giggle in turn.

"Sulley, that's not Boo's door, you know that?" Kelly asked

"Boo?" Sulley looked at Kelly like he knew what he was thinking of nicknaming the disguised little girl.

"Never mind Boo, Sulley, that's not her door." Kelly pointed at the door. "Boo's door was white, with pink flowers. That's not her door-it leads to some German place."

"Of course it's her door!" Mike said "It's her door!"

"Mike." Sulley asserted. "That's not her door. I don't know how this fuzzy wide eyed kid's right, but he is. The girl's door was white. And it did have flowers on it."

"No, it must have been dark last night." Said Mike, now just wanting to dump the child anywhere. "This is definitely its door." Mike opened the door to yodelling. "Hey, you hear that? Sounds like fun in there. Okay, send me a postcard, kid. That's Mike Wazowski, care of 22 "Mike Wazowski, You Got Your Life Back" Lane!"

"Mikey Kowski." Boo said

"Very good." Mike said, unimpressed. "Now, bon voyage, bye-bye, come on!" Mike produced a stick from seemingly nowhere. "Look at the stick!" he said "See the stick?" he threw the stick through the German door. "Go get the stick! Go fetch!"

Sulley slammed the door shut. "Mike, like I said before, this _isn't_ Boo's door. Even the fuzzy wide eyed kid said it before I did." Sulley now had his arms folded.

"Uh, I have a name, it's Kelvin-but most people call me Kelly."

"Whatever. Kelly said it before I did, have you got an explanation?"

"What's Boo?"

"It's what I decided to call her. _Before_ Kelly said it, so you know. Is that a problem?" Sulley now had his hands on his hips and was glaring at Mike.

"Yes, there's a problem Sulley, you're not supposed to name it!" Mike put his head in his hands once again. "Because once you name it, you start getting attached to it! NOW PUT THAT THING BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM OR SO HELP ME..."

"Uh... Guys..." Russell said and pointed at the staring monsters. Mike and Sulley looked uncomfortable, but Mike decided to improvise.

"Oh hey!" He began "We're just rehearsing uh... A scene from the upcoming company play. It's called Put That Thing Back Where it Came From or So Help Me!" Everyone looked at him quizzically.

"You see, it's a musical-yeah! These guys are in it too!"

"What?!" they all hissed at Mike

"You want us to help you get back to the Real World, you help me out here, got it?" Mike hissed back.

Sulley started making 'bom, bom, bom' noises as Mike started singing "_Put that thing back where it came from or so help meee_!"

Kelly joined in the singing to Mike's tune "_It was the heat of the moment! Telling me what my heart meant"_

_"It was the heat of the moment, showed in your eyes_!" Jason sang, finishing the chorus.

"_Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe_" Henrik had joined in the singing too.

"_So put that thing back where it came from or so help me_" Mike sang once again

"_I will dig my key into the side of your pretty little souped up 4 wheeled drive and carve my name itno your leather seats_" Rob, twigging which song, Russell was singing decided to sing the next part.

"_I'll take a Louisville Slugger to both headlights and slash a hole in all four tires_"

"_So you just put that thing back where it came from or so help me_" Mike sang once again. "_So help me! So help me!_ And cut." Mike and Sulley smiled nervously.

"We're still working on it." Jason said

"Yeah, it's still a work in progress." Kelly agreed

"But we're always in need of some ushers." Russell suggested

"If you want tickets, go to Roz, she's the one selling them." Rob said mischievously.

The monsters shrugged off Mike and Sulley's strange behaviour and carried on working.

* * *

A/N: I do not own **Heat of the Moment**, that song is owned by Asia and was written by John Wetton, Geoff Downes and Alex Harrison. Similarly, I also do not own **Call Me Maybe**, that song is owned by Carly Rae Jepsen and was written by Carly Rae Jepsen, Josh Ramsay and Tavish Crowe. And while we're on the subject of songs I don't own I do not own **Before He Cheats**, that song is owned by Carrie Underwood and was written by Josh Kear and Chris Thompkins.

"Nechcem hovoriť Anglicky, je mi ľúto" in Slovak means in English "Sorry, I don't speak English".

And in case you're wondering, Kailee's name is pronounced as 'Kylie', not 'Kayley.'

Hope you're liking so far and as you probably guessed, the story that revolves around this group will be in a few parts-I was thinking as a trilogy. :)


	16. Altering the Story

"That was close." Jason said under his breath.

"Alright Sulley, I've had enough. Say goodbye to... Where'd it go? What did you do with it?"

"I don't know Mike, where is she?"

"I don't believe it! She got away!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you'd just called down the right door to begin with, Mike!" Sulley raised his voice at Mike

"Well it ain't easy dealing with Roz-I got my fingers slammed in the window for the seventh time this month..." The monsters were now staring at Mike again.

Mike began his impromptu singing again, this time more bluesy. "_I got my fingers slammed in the window, for the seventh time this month_!"

The monsters again shrugged it off and carried on their work. Sulley started calling for Boo under his breath. Brad and Kailee beckoned for the others and they ran away from the Scare Floor, except for Henrik, who stayed there, missing the signal and carried on looking for Boo.

"Well that is just..." Mike began "Wait a minute. The sun is coming up, this is perfect! She's gone!" Sulley grabbed Henrik's arm and led him away from the Scare Floor. "Hey, hey hey! Where are you going?" Mike started to run after them "Sulley please! Don't blow this, not when we're this close to breaking the record!" said Mike, latching himself to Sulley's tail, trying to pull him back to the Scare Floor. Sulley was still walking forward, determined and still holding onto Henrik's arm. "Come on, somebody else will find the kid and it'll be their problem, not ours! She's out of our hair!"

Sulley bumped into Randall and Randall's chameleon skin turned the same color as Sulley's fur.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Randall, shaking himself to turn his color back to normal. "And who's this guy?" he asked, gesturing to Henrik.

A slug monster slithered past them and yelled out to Randall "They're rehearsing a play!"

This prompted Mike to do some more impromptu singing. "_She's out of our hair_!"

"Can it, Wazowski!" Randall shouted. "So, who is this guy?"

"He's... uh..." Mike struggled to think of an excuse

"I am being transfer guy speak not well English and Sulley Mike showing me around factory where I work for week." Henrik explained.

"I'm sorry, I didn't..." Randall was confused. "I don't understand. Try to teach it better English. So what do you think of that kid getting out, Sullivan? Pretty crazy huh?"

"Oh yeah, crazy."

"Word on the street is the kid's been traced back to this factory. You haven't seen anything have you?" Just then boo runs behind Randall, around a corner and right into Jason's arms again. Rob pokes his head around the corner and gives Sulley a thumbs up signal.

"Well, I uh..." Sulley was distracted.

"No, no way!" Mike said reassuringly. "But if it was an inside job, I'd put my money on Waxford over there." Mike pointed to a five eyed, long necked, tentacled monster by Roz's window.

"Waxford?" asked Randall

"Yeah, station 6, He's just got them shifty eyes."

"Hey Waxford!" Randall yelled, walking over threateningly over to Waxford.

"Sulley, do you really have to touch that guy!" Sulley let go of Henrik and they both ran over to Jason.

"Where's Boo?"

"She wriggled free, I'm sorry man!" Sulley ran away calling Boo's name.

"MICHAEL WAZOWSKI!" a voice cried out. Everybody looked away from Sulley and peeked around the corner to see what was going on. An angry purple monster with snake hair and tentacle limbs with a cone around her neck was angrily making her way over to Mike-his girlfriend, Celia. "Last night was one of the worst nights of my entire life-bar none!" she cried. "I thought you cared about me."

"Honey, please, Schmoopsie, I thought you liked sushi..."

"Sushi? SUSHI? You think this is about SUSHI?" Randall looked over at Mike and Celia, as did Waxford and the other monsters.

"Schmoopsie! Shh, shh, shh." Mike grabbed Celia and dipped her in his arms as he kissed her. Randall shook his head and looked at the newspaper. He looked over at Celia who was now on the floor because Mike had run to everybody else around the corner.

"Michael!" she yelled after him "Mich... Uh. Men." She said, picking herself up off the floor.

"Where's Sulley?" Mike asked

"He ran after Boo." Russell explained

"He what? Where is he?"

"I don't know, but Randall's on your case." Said Rob "You'd better run, man!" Mike took that as a cue to start running-fast. The others gathered around.

"We have to find Boo. The story can't develop if we don't find her." Brad said. "Since we've already kind of skewed the storyline..." He looked at Jason and narrowed his eyes. Jason looks at the ground sheepishly. "We have to kind of just improvise now and direct the characters." Upon noticing Randall walking past, Brad pointed down the hallway. "He ran down there, you'd better catch him." Randall ran a certain distance before turning invisible and carried on running.

"Alright, here's what we do, I'll take Jason, Henrik and Russell down the hallway following Randall and Mike and Brad will take Rob and Kelly down to the recycling room to meet Sulley. Got it?" Murmurs of agreement spread amongst the teens. "Good, we haven't any time to spare, we have to split up right now!" There was a sense of urgency in Kailee's voice. Everybody entered their teams and split into opposing directions down the hallway.

* * *

(In the hallway)

"Breathe, keep breathing!" Mike muttered to himself. He hid around a corner and peered behind him, where he saw Jason, Henrik, Russell and Kailee running after him. "Oh no, oh no..." Randall tapped Mike's shoulder and as Mike turned around, he became visible. "Yikes!" Randall shoved Mike into the wall and the four ran back around the corner and peeked around it.

"Where's the kid?" he asked aggressively, grabbing Mike and picking him up.

"Kid?" Mike asked, nervously. "What kid?"

"It's here in the factory, isn't it?" asked Randall, dropping Mike.

"You're _not_ pinning this on _me_." Said Mike, bringing himself to his feet. "It never would have gotten out if you hadn't been cheating last night."

"Cheating?!" He raised his voice as if to say 'how dare you make such accusations!' He then relaxed and started rubbing his chin. "Cheating. Right. I think I know how to make this all go away." Randall started smirking. "What happens when the whistle blows in five minutes?"

"Uh. I get a timeout?"

"Everyone goes to lunch! Which means the Scare Floor will be..."

"... Painted?" said Mike, after a long pause.

"Empty!" Randall snarled "It will be empty you idiot!" he shouted, shaking Mike violently. "You see that clock? When the big hand is pointing _up_..." Randall yanked one of Mike's hands into the air "... And the little hand is pointing _up_..." Randall grabbed Mike's other hand and yanked that into the air also. "... The kid's door will be in _my_ station. But when the big hand points _down_..." Randall then grabbed one of Mike's arms and twisted it down over the other one and mike winced in pain. "... The door will be _gone_." He continued. "You have until _then_ to get the kid back. Get the picture?" Mike nodded and Randall released him and started to walk away. "Don't forget it!" he yelled after Mike. Randall then turned the same corner as the teens and Kailee were around. "Say, weren't you thr guy in the bathroom earlier?" he asked Henrik.

"Nechcem hovoriť Anglicky, je mi ľúto." He repeated his sentence.

"He said he doesn't speak English." Russell said out of force of habit.

"But you do?" Randall said, suspicious.

"Nu, eu nu vorbesc limba Engleză, fie." Russell said back in Romanian.

"What about you guys? You speak English?"

"No, no lo hago, sólo Español." Jason replied in his best Spanish.

"Net, izvinite, ya tol'ko govoryat na Russkom" Kailee said in perfect Russian, prompting everyone to look at her. "I Ispanskom yazykakh." She said. "Hola señor."

"Alright foreign guys. I got my eyes on you." Randall slithered off.

Everyone ran over to Mike, whose arms were still twisted around each other.

"Mike, are you okay?" Kailee aksed

"I'm fine." Kailee tried to untwist his arms but he recoiled in horror "Don't touch me! You're human!"

"I was to be touching Sulley not long before, Sulley is not to be dead." Henrik explained

"I don't want to risk it." Mike narrowed his eye.

"We are _not_ toxic, in fact, let me tell you something else about us." Kailee gestured for Jason to stop, but Jason carried on anyway "Human laughter is ten times more powerful than scream, buddy, so put _that_ in your pipe and smoke it." Kailee facepalmed.

"Jason, you're supposed to let them figure these things out for _themselves_! Not bloody tell them every stupid little plot detail!"

Henrik had now untwisted Mike's arms. "See, we are not causing bad for health of monsters. You are being fine. Now stop being baby!" Henrik chastised Mike for believing the stupid rumor that humans are toxic.

"Now that that's done, I guess you should follow us now Mike." Said Kailee, clearly trying to salvage the situation.

"Why?"

"Because we know where Sulley is."

* * *

(At the recycling room)

"Boo! No!" Sulley cried as he ran through the hallways, only to see Boo fall into a trashcan. Two CDA agents are running behind him. Rob, Kelly and Brad are hiding behind another corner waiting for the time to pull Boo out the trashcan.

"Hey you! Halt!" said one CDA agent

"He's the one!" said the second. Sulley stood there nervously.

"The one from the commercial!" said the first CDA agent, who was tall and thin.

"Affirmative, that's him." Agreed the second, who was short and fat.

"Can we get an autograph?" Asked the first

"Oh, oh, sure, no problem!" said a relieved Sulley

"If you could make that out to Stephanie, my daughter..."

As everyone was distracted, Rob saw this as a good time to pull Boo from the trashcan "Don't worry kid, aside from being a bit stupid sometimes, you can trust me. Hey, I can even recite Pi up to 60 places." He said. "I can even recite the Greek alphabet-Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta..."

"Shut up and pull one of Boo's light-for-eyes off and dump it in the trash." Brad urged quietly.

Rob did that and ran around the corner holding Boo. Brad and Kelly tried to blend in with the janitors and saw Sulley looking behind himself.

"So I said, 'if you talk to me like that again, we're through!'" the tall, squeaky voiced janitor said to the other janitor

"What did she say?" asked the short, squeaky voiced janitor with braces

"You know my mom, she sent me to my room." The tall janitor said.

Brad and Kelly carried on walking while the two janitors stopped to tip the garbage down the chute.

"See you guys later! Take it easy!" Sulley called after the CDA agents as he ran down into the recycling room. Brad and Kelly ran up to Rob, who was still reciting the Greek alphabet "... Phi, Chi, Psi and Omega. I've gone through it twice, would you like me to go again?"

"Rob!" Kelly shouted "We have to get Boo to Sulley! But we have to let him think she's dead first."

"Where did he go?"

"Down into the recycle room." Said Brad, holding the door for Kelly. "Kailee, it's about time you got here!" Kailee was running towards the recycle room with the others and Brad held the door open for them too, before pushing Rob back and slipping in himself.

"Sulley!" Mike cried. "Oh, great news, pal! I got us a way out of this mess, but we gotta hurry-where is it?" asked Mike upon noticing Boo's absence. Sulley started whimpering, tears in his eyes as he picked up the cube of garbage with Boo's eye piece in and showed it to Mike. "Uh Sulley, that's just a cube of garbage." Boo's eye piece flopped down. "Uh oh." Said Mike, knowingly.

"I can still hear her little voice!" Sulley remarked, his voice breaking.

"Mike Wazowski!" a child's voice shouted

"Hey, I can hear it too!" Mike said pressing his ear to the cube of garbage. The teens turned around and saw that Rob had entered and was carrying Boo. Brad facepalmed.

"Kitty!" Boo yelled.

"Boo!" Sulley yelled back throwing Mike the cube of garbage.

Rob handed Boo over to Sulley. "Well, this is a touching moment, but we gotta get back home as soon as possible. Thank you."

"Boo, are you alright? I was so worried! Don't you ever run away from me again young lady! Oh but I'm so glad you're safe!" Sulley cooed over Boo.

"Yeah, yeah, but we have to get back to the Scare Floor!" Kailee said

"What's the rush?" Rob asked.

"You've disrupted the storyline so much, we just have to keep it going now! To the Scare Floor!" Everybody ran out of the recycling room and up to the Scare Floor.

On the way, Sulley started talking to Mike. "I still don't understand, you got Boo's door?"

"I'll explain later! Run!" Mike said, everyone still running. "Okay, let's move, let's move! Come on! Hurry up you guys! Oh, please be there, please be there, please be there!" Mike started to pray. They got to the Scare Floor, which was empty. There was a lone door with scream canisters situated next to it. "There it is!" he exclaimed "Just like Randall said!"

"Randall?" Sulley asked and everyone stops running. "Wait a minute." Boo squirms out of Sulley's hands and runs away under a table. Jason and Rob run after her.

"1-2-3-4, get the kid back through the door! We're gonna get our lives back! The nightmare is over!" Mike cheered. Sulley went over to Jason and Rob and started to comfort Boo himself.

"Hey, it's okay, Boo." Sulley picks her up.

"Come on! It's time to move!"

"Mike, what are you thinking? We can't trust Randall, he's after Boo."

"Who cares, let's go. This is a limited time offer." Mike walked up to Sulley, who looked around cautiously.

"No, no. I don't like this."

"Look Sulley, you wanted her door and there it is, let's move."

"No Mike." Sulley says sternly.

"You want me to prove everything's on the up and up? Fine!" Mike walked back over to the door. "Paranoid delusional furball." Mike muttered under his breath as he opens Boo's door and walks in. Russell, knowing what's about to happen grabs him and pulls him out. Randall sees this. Everyone hides apart from Russell and Mike.

"Where's the kid?" Randall hissed. "And you!" He points at Russell. "You're that foreign guy!"

"Da, eu sunt Român." Russell said, his heart feeling like it was about to pound right out of his chest. Randall grabbed Mike and Russell and threw him into the containers-which was actually a cleverly disguised box-and the bell rang. Randall left and Sulley stood up.

"Hey Sulley! Where you been all day!" a red monster asked. Sulley ignores him and runs away. "Sulley? Sulley?" the monster calls after him, with no avail. He sees the teens starting to run after Sulley. "Hey do you know his problem?" the teens also ignore the monster. "Okay, suit yourselves."

Sulley chases down Randall until they come to a dead end.

"Mike!" Sulley whispers loudly. "Mike!" Sulley starts searching through the containers and everyone else arrives as Boo finds the secret passageway. Everyone walks down and they hear talking between Randall and Fungus. "No I didn't get the kid! I got Wazowski and one of those foreign interns instead. I was thinking we torture them until they tell us where the kid is." Sulley and Henrik peeked through a crack in the wall at Randall and Fungus. Randall grabbed Mike and threw him in a chair, while Fungus was tying up Russell. "So where is it you little one eyed cretin?" he asked, poking Mike.

"First of all, it's _cree-tin_" Mike corrected. "If you're gonna threaten me, you could at least do it properly. Second of all, you're nuts if you think kidnapping me is gonna help you cheat your way to the top!"

Randall laughed sinisterly "You think this is about that stupid scare record?"

"Well, I did, right up until you chuckled like that. Now I think I should just get out of here." Mike tries leaving, but Randall secures him down.

"I am about to revolutionise the scaring industry. And when I do... Even the great James P. Sullivan is going to be working for me!"

"Well somebody's been a busy bee!" Mike was panicking.

"I need to know where the kid is and you're gonna tell me. If you don't cave, we kill that foreign guy!" Russell's eyes grew wide as Fungus slapped duct tape over his mouth.

Henrik knows the plot and before Randall's machine is revealed, Henrik goes to pull the plug.

"What did you do wrong _this_ time Fungus?"

"I don't know, the machine won't come down Randall, I..."

"Then get a ladder and fix it!"

"Right away!" Fungus looked around for a ladder and as he did, Randall noticed movement in the wires and went to check to see if his device was plugged in.

"Fungus, hey! Fungus! You like cars? I got a very nice car. You let me go and I'll... I'll give you a ride in my car!" Mike pleaded "Please Fungus!"

"I'm sorry Wazowski!" said Fungus, still on the hunt for the elusive ladder. "Randall says I'm not supposed to fraternize with victims of his evil plot." Just then, Russell was grabbed by Henrik and Fungus by Sulley.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Sulley said, restraining Fungus to the seat Mike was once in.

Everyone ran out of Randall's secret passageway. While he was running as fast as he could with his stubby little legs Jason yelled "Don't trust Waternoose, he's bad news!"

"Why not?" Sulley cried "He's my boss!"

"He's on Randall's side! He's gonna kidnap Boo and steal her screams and you guys..." Jason was panting trying to keep up. Sulley ran back for him and handed Boo to Henrik. "You guys are going to get banished." He finished. Mike and Sulley stopped running and their jaws dropped.

"I knew it!" Mike shouted. "I told you so!"

"It hasn't happened yet Mike, maybe there's a chance we don't get banished." He addressed Jason who was on his back. "How do you know this?"

"We've seen the movie. We're Guardians..."

"Guardians? Say no more. Don't trust Waternoose. Got it."

* * *

A/N: 'Nu, eu nu vorbesc limba Engleză, fie' is Romanian for 'no, I don't speak English either'. 'No, no lo hago, sólo Español' is Spanish for 'no, I don't, only Spanish' and 'Net, izvinite, ya tol'ko govoryat na Russkom and I Ispanskom yazykakh' is Russian for 'no, sorry, I only speak Russian and Spanish'.

Jason and his Guardian group sure do like to change the story lines! Part three will be up later and next week I'll be focusing on another group with a classic story and some current events. Stay tuned!

* * *

Update: Having issues with my Word, so part three will be up tomorrow. Stay tuned!


	17. Changes Can Work Out

A/N: Been having massive trouble with my Word, so I'll leave you with a taster until I can get the rest of it up later. I've finished the next chapter already, so that will probably be up before this one. Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

"So where do we go?" Sulley asked, as he started running again.

"We go to the Scare Floor" Yelled Jason, still atop Sulley's shoulders. Everyone rushes onto the Scare Floor but before they get there, they bump into George the monster who's had a bad day.

"Hey, how's it going George?" Sulley asked.

"Not too well, I'm meeting Charlie out on the Scare Floor."

"Yikes!" said Mike, who's just taken a look at a shaven George on crutches and with a cone around his neck. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing. Just Charlie kept yelling '23:19' on me-I was decontaminated twice, shaved and sprained my ankle during one of the decontaminations."

"Yeah, take it easy pal." Sulley clapped George on his shoulder, sticking one of Boo's socks on to throw the CDA Agents off their scent.

George made his way over to his work stations and started jittering.

"Oh come on now George." His partner Charlie said. Charlie was a green tentacle monster with eyes on stalks. "I know you can do this." He coaxed "I picked out an easy door for you. In Nepal. Nice quiet Nepal."

"You know, you're right!" George handed Charlie his crutches.

"Go get 'em Charlie!" George made his way over to the door and was about to walk through when...

"Twenty-three: Nine..." Charlie was cut off by George grabbing him around the neck, plucking Boo's sock off his shoulder and shoving it in Charlie's mouth. He then threw Charlie through the door and closed it, walking away, whistling.

Everyone was gathered around Sulley and Mike's workstation on the Scare Floor trying to figure out how to call Boo's door down and were too busy to notice that an invisible Randall had crept up behind them and stolen Boo.

"Mike, I'm gonna go see Roz this time. She's gotta let me have Boo's door, I'm the top scarer!" Sulley said, running over to Roz's window. "Just keep an eye on Boo..." Sulley stopped abruptly when he realised that Boo wasn't there. "Where's Boo?"

"I don't know Sulley, I thought you were looking after her?!" Everyone was panicking searching for Boo.

"Randall must have got her!" Mike finally concluded

"To Randall's secret lair!" Jason said, climbing on Sulley's shoulders again. "Giddy up." He said sarcastically. Everyone ran to Randall's secret lair. Sulley pulled the secret door to the lair off its hinges and everyone ran in. Waternoose was also in Randall's lair.

"I never should have trusted you with this. Because of you I will have to banish my top scarers!"

"Yeah, well..." Randall began, securing Boo to the seat. A large machine is facing her. "With this machine, we won't need scarers. Besides, Sullivan will get what he deserves."

"Sullivan was twice the scarer you will ever be." Randall doesn't like hearing this.

"Well, when this is done, you'll have 99 problems and Sullivan won't be one." Randal walks over to Fungus who is fiddling with the controls of the machine, turning it on and causing it to start whirring. The machine goes up to Boo's mouth and she screams "Kitty!"


	18. Dustin Makes a Friend

"Where on the Earth are we?" Asked Patrice.

"Nowhere Patrice. We're in Disney World. Where the Disney Characters live."

"Where is it?"

"I don't know. Another dimension, I think."

"My God!" Patrice exclaimed. "My family! They will be so worried!"

"All the more reason for us to find a way out of here, ASAP. Patrice bud, what's with the t-shirt?"

"Daft Punk. They did Get Lucky-that song that is on the radio every place on the world."

"Dude, I thought that was Pharell."

"He only featured. They also did Around the World, One More Time, Derezzed, Harder Better Faster Stronger-this one featured in Kanye West."

"I wonder what Kimye will call their baby." Dustin wondered aloud.

"Focus!" Patrice said, pulling the headphones out of his iPod touch. "Focus on Daft Punk!"

Patrice clicked play and that familiar 70's-esque sound came blasting out his iPod.

_We've come too far_

_To give up who we are_

_So let's raise the bar_

_And our cups to the stars_

_She's up all night to the sun_

_I'm up all night to get some_

_She's up all night for good fun_

_I'm up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to the sun_

_We're up all night to get some_

_We're up all night for good fun_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

"Not doing anything for me, Patrice." Dustin said, turning Patrice's iPod off.

"Oh, sorry."

"It sounds too much like 70's... Rubbish. Sorry bro."

"They have other music you know..." The hopeful Patrice was cut off when Dustin put his hand up to his face in an attempt to shut him up.

"And I don't wanna hear it."

"Well, what do you like then?" asked Patrice, pocketing his iPod once again.

"Beastie Boys, Pearl Jam, Avicii, Johnny Cash, Macklemore, Train-stuff like that."

"Not One Direction?" Patrice joked

"NO!" Dustin shouted defensively. "Wait, what?"

"We have Directioners in France too, you know."

Both boys came up to a lake, but Patrice seemed to ignore it. Dustin decided he would change it by pushing Patrice back and held his arm out. "No, Patrice. Hold up."

"What is it?"

"We have to cross this lake. I'm taking my shoes off, I'm gonna wade."

"There are rocks that span the lake, I do _not_ understand why you simply do not just... Jump across?"

"I don't jump."

"Bag of laughs you are. I know! Why not share about each other, you know, since we _are_ possibly going to be stuck here for a while." Patrice said as he hopped from the lake bank to the first rock.

"I'd really prefer you didn't."

"Come on! It will be fun!" Patrice urged.

Dustin sighed as he stepped into the knee-high water. "Fine." He said flatly. "You go first."

"Where do I start?" Said Patrice, hopping over the stones in the lake. "Well, I am a single child, my mother died when I was very young and my dad remarried." He narrowly avoided splashing into the water as he briefly lost his balance. "I have an older step-sister, but she... She is not really my sister." Something in the tone of his voice suggested that he was haunted by what he was saying or perhaps thinking about. He shrugged and asked "What about you?" cheerfully.

"I don't talk about my past." Dustin had his jeans rolled up to his thighs and was carrying his faded black Chuck Taylors as he waded through the water.

"What is so hard about giving background information?" Patrice asked as he sat down on a large rock and crossed his legs.

"Patrice, come on. I said I don't wanna talk about it." Dustin waded past Patrice who stood up and hopped after him.

"Are you orphaned?" He asked quickly.

"No I'm NOT orphaned!" Dustin snapped, slightly offended at Patrice's question. "Well... Technically I'm divorced."

"How old are you?"

"How old are _you_?"

"I'm 16."

"So am I."

"You were married?" Patrice balanced with one leg on a small rock.

"Never. I got emancipated." Dustin carried on wading.

"When?" Asked Patrice as he put his other leg down on the next rock.

"Earlier this year. I'm a legal adult now."

"And you still live with your parents?" Patrice hopped onto the lake bank, almost tumbling backwards.

"Not since I was 12." Said Dustin as he struggled to wade to the lake bank, pushing Patrice forward.

"Why?" Patrice asked, taking Dustin's hand to help him out.

"I... Uh... I did some things when I was younger. Bad things." Dustin sat down at the edge of the lake bank and put his socks on. "Now Patrice, can we stop with the twenty questions?"

"Not until you say what you did." Said Patrice adamantly as he took a seat next to Dustin, who was now tying his shoelace.

"No."

"Come on."

"I said 'NO', Patrice, now DROP IT!" Dustin stopped tying his shoelace to scream at Patrice. Birds flew away crowing.

There was a few seconds of silence before Patrice narrowed his eyes inquisitively and asked "Did you kill a guy?"

"Patrice!"

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked, nervously.

"For God's sake, Patrice! I didn't kill anyone!" Dustin was getting agitated again.

"What _did_ you do then?" Patrice was pushing Dustin for an answer.

"You won't let this go, will you?" Dustin said, annoyed through gritted teeth.

"Never."

"I got caught vandalising-strike one. Then I beat a guy to a bloody pulp-my brother actually. That was strike two. Strike three was shoplifting. I got sent to what they called 'shock juvie'-a thirty day detention center. My parents were disgusted with me, but they were the people that pushed me there. Happy?" He asked, rising to his feet.

Patrice also rose to his feet. "How?" He asked, gently, almost as if he too, had experience.

Dustin sighed. "My brother is ten years older than me. He always had this success in baseball-he's actually a catcher for the Daytona Cubs now... David..." Dustin sighed. "He was always the golden child. I was the accident. My parents invested all their time into him and I was kind of thrown into the wayside." Dustin looks over at Patrice. "Do you actually understand this or should I speak in French?"

"No, it may surprise you, but English is actually my first language and mother tongue." Patrice uttered matter-of-factly.

"Huh?"

"Carry on, I will explain later." Patrice put a hand on Dustin's shoulder and eased him back onto the ground.

"So my parents were ultra-lenient with David and were ultra-strict with me. They pushed me and pushed me and pushed me to be like my brother until one day, I just... Snapped. When I came out of juvie, I had four people waiting for me-the Edelmans. Tim and Jason's parents are now my legal guardians and have been for the past four years. I'm... pretty happy, I guess. So... You?"

Patrice inhaled deeply. He hadn't really told anybody what he was about to tell Dustin... Well, not voluntarily anyway. "My mother was British. She married a French guy and divorced him only to marry my dad-who also happened to be a French guy. She died when I was 6 in a car accident." Patrice rubs his right thigh as he says this and Dustin nods knowingly. "My dad remarried when I was 9 and I gained Aimee Seguin as a step-sister. I also have-HAD..." Patrice pauses for a few seconds. "Had a brother. He was five years younger than me-Jérémie. God I..." His eyes went cloudy and he looked at the ground. "I had a 'friend'" he said, making quotation marks with his fingers "His name is Marcel. I... Uh..." Patrice's voice started to crack.

"Are you okay Patrice?" Asked Dustin gently. "We don't HAVE to do this, you know."

"Yeah. I-I am fine." He says quickly, clearing his throat. "So when we were 11, Marcel and I, we took our little brothers out-Jérémie was 6 and his brother Rémy was 8. When Marcel took his jacket off, a knife popped out. We had an argument about it and things got heated. He promised me he would be done with it. When we went swimming with our brothers a week later, I found the exact knife in his jean pocket and we had another heated argument..." Patrice inhaled deeply in preparation for what he would say next. "Less than five minutes later, his knife was plunged into mine and Jérémie's stomachs. Jérémie lived five days after that. I was left in a two week coma." Patrice turned his head away, but Dustin catches a glimpse of his face before he did. His cheeks were wet with tears.

"That must've been tough on your parents." Dustin cooed.

"Yeah, well..." Patrice began, wiping the tears from his eyes. "My father does NOT blame me. He justly blames Marcel. So does my stepmother. She says I was just a victim."

"She's not a wicked stepmother like the evil queen in Snow White?" Dustin's attempt to inject humor backfires.

"No, she loves me like she does Aimee." He whispered softly. "Marcel went to juvenile detention earlier this year. He..." Patrice paused for thought for a few moments and then carried on. "He killed his brother, Rémy. His parents were disgusted with him and his twin brother Guillaume has disowned him. When Marcel did what he did to me and Jérémie, he was ordered to stay away from me. He did not. He stabbed me again this year-though I was not as badly injured as the last time, I was left with a scar." Patrice lifted up his t-shirt to expose a nasty angry looking scar on the left side of his abdomen.

"That's one hell of a scar!" Dustin said, half shouting out of surprise.

Patrice pulled his shirt down again. "Outside my friend André-Pierre... You are the only outside person who knows."

"Why trust me?" Asked Dustin, both shocked and honored at the same time. He stood up and Patrice followed suit.

"You are honest, humble, kind and bold. I see goodness in you and trustworthiness that just makes me feel able to divulge this information to you. Nobility and humility go a long way." Patrice put his arm around Dustin.

"God, Patrice! You speak better English than I do!" He said, pushing Patrice's arm from his shoulder and running away.

"Flattery gets you nowhere!" Patrice joked, running after Dustin.

"You still have that French accent though." Dustin was now running backwards

"I would. I've lived in France my whole life!" Just then, Patrice playfully lunged at Dustin , knocking them both to the ground, where they stayed for a few minutes, laughing.

"Hey Patrice? Do you even know my name?" Asked Dustin, picking himself up.

"Justin something." Said Patrice, thoughtfully.

"Dustin. Dustin Kenneth Williams."

"Patrice-Marc Thomas. I prefer just Patrice though."

"Nice to meet you Patrice." Dustin held his hand out for Patrice to shake.

"You too Dustin." Patrice and Dustin shook hands and walked away smiling. "So where do we go from here?"

"I dunno Patrice, I'm about as familiar with this place as you are."

"Maybe if, as you told me, Vanellope came from Tomorrowland, we should go there too."

Both boys carried on walking forward. After a few minutes, in which both boys digested what had just happened, Dustin decided to break the silence. "Hey Patrice, can I ask you a question? If English is your first language, why do you pretend not to know certain words?"

"I am French. People expect me to know French and not be good at English, I just play the part."

"And your brother..."

"English too. Now Dustin, I am going to ask _you_ a question. You and Tyler, are you..."

"No! No!"

"Do you want to? I mean, I see the connection..."

"Of course I want to! I just... I don't know if SHE wants to."

"She does."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me Dustin. She does." He said, smiling coyly.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A ginger cat jumped from the tree above the two stranded teenagers and in front of them. "Guardians?" The cat asked, catching a glimpse of Dustin's wrist device. "New guardians. Ah. That would explain the sense of confusion on both of your faces."

"Yes, now we really must go and find our way back..."

"You wanna get back to Paris too?"

"No, I... Where did you get that arcane idea from?" Patrice snapped

"No need to take my head off! I just thought because of your accent. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is O'Malley. Thomas O'Malley-the Alley Cat. Well, not anymore, but you get the picture."

"I'm Dustin and this is Patrice. We have to get back to the Real World."

"Say no more. You don't know your way around, there are several ways for Guardians to get back to the Real World. Three in Adventureland, eight in Tomorrowland and five in Disneyland. We're closer to Tomorrowland, so I'll bring you there."

"How many lands are there?"

"Uh... Five. Five main. Then within those lands are other lands. The Ocean, Outer Space, A Galaxy Far Far Away-they're all in Tomorrowland, for example."

"Is there a map?"

"Not at all Frenchy! We just... We just know."

"We don't."

"I appreciate that. And I'm going to show you around. Can't have the new guardians getting lost now, can we? The President will be all over me if I let something happen to ya."

"Wait, I thought WE guarded YOU?"

"You do. But in turn we look after you. We're Disney Characters, we're hospitable." O'Malley started to lick himself, a normal cat activity.

"Then do you mind not licking your balls, Mr O'Malley? It's kind of... Disconcerting."

"Sorry, I just thought, you know, I'm a cat, that you'd be okay with me licking myself."

"We're gonna find somebody else. C'mon Patrice."

"Aww, come on!" The orange cat weaved himself between Dustin's and Patrice's legs in an attempt to stop them. Patrice tripped over the cat and cried in pain as he hit the ground-his hand taking the full force of his fall, his head also hitting against the gravelly path.

"Patrice!" Dustin pulled Patrice up as Patrice put his hand to his forehead. Blood was trickling down his face. "You okay?"

"Dammit! No! That cat tripped me up!"

"Accidents happen. I didn't try. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt a Guardian!" O'Malley was now panicking. He'd never tripped anyone up before.

Patrice took his hand away from his forehead and saw blood. O'Malley looked at the long, deep gash on the right side of Patrice's forehead. Blood was practically bubbling right out. Dustin slipped out of his Rays jersey and ripped off his Mickey Mouse tshirt. He gently cleaned the blood of Patrice's face. Dustin moved Patrice's hair from his face and noticed that area around his gash started to swell up and bruise.

"Press this against your cut Patrice; it'll help stop the bleeding." He handed the bloodied t-shirt over to Patrice who pressed it against his wound. Dustin emptied his Rays drawstring bag and shoved the contents in his pockets.

"Mr O'Malley, I seriously think he might have cracked his head open, you know, fractured his skull." Dustin used his bag as a sling for Patrice's injured arm and shoulder.

"I know somebody who can fix that."

"I know, Fix-It Felix Jr." Dustin snapped as he put his Rays jersey back on, this time buttoning it up. "But we haven't got the time to get to him." Dustin looked over at Patrice who, by now, was struggling to just keep his eyes open.

"No, this guy, he's just one land over i-in Wild West Land in Frontierland."O'Malley said desperately. "Goes by the name of... Tonto."

* * *

A/N: Patrice's story is loosely based on something that happened to a friend of mine a few years ago. It's changed enough to respect the person, should they ever come across it. And Patrice tripping over the cat, well, that's directly based on what happened to me last year, I tripped over my dog and into pebble dashing. Except I wasn't concussed, I just fainted when I saw my hand injury. And yes, from here on out, I'm gonna be tackling more dark themes, that's really why I changed the rating.


	19. Worry and Help

_"I've got that wanderlust_

_Gotta walk the scene_

_Gotta kick up highway dust_

_Feel the grass that's green_

_Gotta strut them city streets_

_Showin' off my eclat, yeah_

_Tellin' my friends of the social elite_

_Or some cute cat I happen to meet_

_That I'm_

_Abraham De Lacy_

_Guiseppe Casey_

_Thomas O'Malley_

_O'Malley the alley cat"_

"Do you mind, cat?" Dustin asked. He had his arm around his barely conscious friend-practically dragging him in the dust-while Thomas O'Malley was trotting ahead and singing. Dustin also had the job of telling Patrice loudly and firmly to stay conscious and look at him any time he felt he was dragging him more than usual. The fact that the cat didn't seem to care and would rather sing than help out really pissed Dustin off.

"Sorry. I thought I'd lighten the mood."

"We'll, you're not. In fact, all I want to do right now is kick your ass into next week." Dustin felt Patrice staggering behind again so he pulled him up. "Patrice, buddy, look at me." He said firmly. "Look in my eyes. Do you know the date?"

"May 16th 2004." Patrice mumbled. He was desperately struggling to stay conscious.

"Yeah, that's right buddy." Dustin humored him, shaking his head. Patrice was getting worse, he couldn't deny it.

"We're almost there, don't worry." O'Malley said as they approached a small hill. "It's just up this hill and we're in Frontierland. Then we gotta get to Wild West Land."

"There's more!?"

"Yeah. Frontierland isn't just the Wild West you know, the Wild West is just part of it. Frontierland is really just old America."

"That's just great."

"Yes it is." O'Malley said, oblivious to Dustin's sarcasm. They pressed forward.

"Patrice buddy, look at me." Dustin said, gently slapping Patrice's cheek. "Keep your eyes open."

"J'etudie a l'ecole... La technologie... Mathematique... Et... Anglais."

"Patrice, you're speaking random French here buddy."

"Oui."

"How are you feeling?"

"J'suis peur."

"I don't know-buddy, I don't speak French." Dustin rubbed Patrice's arm comfortingly.

"I am... scared."

"Buddy, you'll be okay-it'll be okay. I won't let _anything_ happen to you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Dustin fought back tears as Patrice's head flopped into his arms

"Do not let me die..."

Dustin cut him off. "Patrice, you're concussed. You haven't got a brain tumor, you'll be fine." Patrice just grunted weakly. Dustin knew in his heart that his friend would be okay, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head-a feeling that said... 'What if he wouldn't be?' They reached the top of the hill and Patrice weakly thrashed against Dustin.

"Dustin..." Patrice labored over his words. "I see... Fox... Bear."

"Patrice relax. I'm sure it's nothing." Dustin laid Patrice down on the ground as he sat down. "Just relax, I got you." Dustin cradled Patrice's head in his lap as he inspected his wound once again. It looked angry, kind of like it was infected. Infected already? Was that even possible? Dustin pulled out his iPod. It had been half an hour since Patrice's injury and with all the dust and dirt, it probably was likely infected. "Patrice buddy? You still awake?" He asked, pressing his shirt to Patrice's open wound once again. It had stopped bleeding by now, this was just to protect against the dirt.

"Fox!" Patrice was becoming more agitated

"There's no..." Dustin paused as he noticed what was straight ahead. It was indeed a fox. "... Fox." The fox was wearing a yellow shirt, a green over shirt, a beige sun hat and green trousers. "It's Br'er Fox. Okay."

"I swear Br'er Bear, I swear today's the day I'm gonna catch that Br'er Rabbit!"

Br'er Fox was accompanied by the blue coat and brown hat wearing, club wielding bruin, Br'er Bear.

"And Br'er Bear too. Holy crap." Dustin dragged his barely conscious friend into a sitting position as he stood up.

"Don't worry, they're harmless... Enough." O'Malley glared at the scheming duo.

"I'm sure you will Br'er Fox. And I'm gonna knock his head clean off." Br'er Bear added with his face screwed up in anger. Dustin lifted his friend up.

"No! Pain!" Patrice cried

"I'm not gonna leave you here. Dude, that's a bear. And a fox. Predators."

"Hockey?"

"What?" Dustin asked, confused. Then it hit him. "Nashville Predators." He sighed. "Let's go. And try to use your legs, man."

"Keep your head up, kid. We're nearly there."

"Thanks cat, but I..."

O'Malley cut Dustin off "no offence, but I was talking to Frenchy."

"He has a name!" Having a cat calling them by their racial stereotype also really pissed Dustin off "It's Patrice. Before you start calling me 'Darky' my name is Dustin." He shook his head in disbelief. Although he wasn't African-American, his skin color was far from what would be described as 'white'. Dustin looked down at his hands and sighed again. He cursed his parents silently for giving him his olive skin complexion. But then he always cursed his birth parents. His real parents to him were Hannah and Cam Edelman.

"Wow. Bad attitude."

"You know what Thomas, you were never such an asshole in the movie." Dustin said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Yeah, that was a kiddy movie. This is the real me, get used to it."

"You can go and fu..."

"Kid, there's no need for the language."

Dustin glared at O'Malley. "You really are something." He growled. "Patrice, how you holding up?" Patrice didn't answer. "Patrice?!" Dustin half screamed, panicking.

"Fine" Patrice said, groggily.

Dustin felt his heart rate slow down as he sighed with relief. "God, don't do that!"

"Sorry." He mumbled. Dustin couldn't help but forgive him. He held his friend's limp head close to his body.

"Are you sure you're not gay for each other?"

"Just take us to the Lone Ranger and Tonto."

"Sure thing boss." O'Malley sauntered over the hill and Dustin noticed the scenery magically change around him.

"Whoa." Dustin was breathless. The scenery sparkled as it changed from lakes, flowers and castles to dirt roads, horses and saloons. "This is incredible. Patrice, buddy, can you see this?" Patrice simply grunted to let Dustin know he was clinging on to consciousness.

_"Zip-a-dee-doo-dah zip-a-dee-ay_

_My oh my what a wonderful day"_

A brown rabbit wearing jeans and a pink shirt was bouncing up the hill, carrying a bindle.

"Of course. It _has_ to be Br'er Rabbit." Dustin muttered to himself.

_"Plenty of sunshine heading my way_

_Zip-a-dee-doo-dah zip-a-dee-ay_

_Mr bluebirds on my shoulder_

_It's the truth its actual_

_And everything is satisfactual_

_Zip-a-dee-doo-dah zip-a-dee-ay_

_Wonderful feeling_

_Wonderful day"_

"Yo Br'er Rabbit!" Dustin called to the rabbit. "Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear are at the top of the hill. Just... Just warning you."

The rabbit stopped hopping to look at Dustin. "Thanks Guardian, I can look after myself very well dontcha know."

"I don't know. It's a fox and a bear. You're a rabbit. Be careful." Dustin turned away and started walking down the hill with his severely disoriented friend. The rabbit followed and hopped right in front of the pair.

"Wait, whaddya mean you 'don't know'? Ain't you ever seen my movie?" Br'er Rabbit folded his arms.

"I'm 16. Song of the South was last released in 1986. A full _ten_ years before I was born."

"Why is that?"

"Apparently it's racist. I don't know. As I've said before, I've never seen it."

Dustin walked away with Patrice, leaving Br'er Rabbit scratching his head in confusion.

"Rabbit gone?"

"Yeah buddy. We're getting you your help now."

O'Malley led Dustin down the hill and up to a large rock. "Wait here." He told them. "I won't be too long." He walked behind the rock. Dustin laid Patrice down as he sat down and leaned against the rock.

"Patrice buddy, you still awake?" Patrice grunted. "Good, now I'm gonna have a look at your cut again. If you'll let me." Dustin took his hand from the blood soaked t-shirt he was holding against Patrice's forehead and gently moved Patrice's bangs out of his face. The wound wasn't quite so angry looking now, but it still did look very red and sore. Dustin sighed.

"It bad?" Patrice asked

"No, it's not bad." Dustin put his t-shirt back against Patrice's open wound. Patrice was now having extreme difficulty keeping his eyes open. "Patrice, don't fall asleep. Look at me-look at me!" he said firmly "_Don't_ fall asleep!" Dustin gently slapped Patrice's face. "Please don't do this to me!" He had now broken into full fledged panic. "Please, please, please! Come on, don't do this! Please!" Dustin started crying when he realised Patrice was completely unresponsive in a comatose state. "No!" he screamed "No!"

"Bit excessive, right?" Dustin looked up and saw the Lone Ranger standing over him. He stood up and rubbed the tears from his face.

"Sorry. I'm just worried about my friend."

"I can tell." The Lone Ranger offered his hand to Dustin who shook it. "I'm the Lone Ranger, but people who know me call me John. You can call me John, Guardian. Your name is?"

"Sorry, I'm Dustin. This is Patrice. He's unconscious because..."

"I know. Thomas told me the story."

"Tonto's not a medicine man, how can he help?"

"He's not a medicine man in the movie. He's actually the medicine man for the Frontierland area. The entire area. Patrice will be in good hands." John the Lone Ranger picked Patrice up under his armpits. "Can you grab his legs?" he asked. Dustin obliged.

"Where are we taking him?"

"Only around the corner. Tonto and I have a campfire going, he'll probably benefit from the warmth." John turned the corner and gently laid Patrice on the ground again. Dustin let go of his legs. Dustin sat down next to Patrice and inhaled deeply.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen." O'Malley said gently.

"That's just the problem. It _did_ happen." Dustin replied coldly. The two sat in silence until John arrived with Tonto.

"Yeah, the kid has a deep gash on his forehead. It looks terrible." Dustin heard John say.

"Let me have a look." Tonto bent down to examine Patrice's head. He then grabbed John's canteen and gently poured water onto the wound. "His cut is infected. Needed to be washed."

"Mr Tonto," Dustin began "It's not just the cut, it's his shoulder." Dustin gently removed his bag that was supporting Patrice's shoulder. "I think it's dislocated."

Tonto took one look and said to Dustin "Hold your friend." With one swift move, he pushed Patrice's dislocated shoulder back into its socket with a painful sounding crack. Dustin winced. "Your friend has broken wrist."

"How do you know this?" Dustin asked challengingly.

"Simple to tell from swelling." He showed Patrice's discolored, misshapen and very swollen wrist to Dustin.

"What do we do now?" Dustin asked after a long silence."

"Wait for him to wake."

"Any entertainment?" Dustin asked, inhaling deeply.

"Well, we have a guitar." John said, handing a guitar to Dustin. "But neither of us know how to play."

"Well, I do." Dustin took the guitar. "But I only know one song and it's a long one. I'll keep it to just a few verses." Dustin started strumming a few chords.

_"Born on a mountain top in Tennessee  
Greenest state in the land of the free  
Raised in the woods so he knew every tree  
Kilt him a bear when he was only three  
Davy, Davy Crockett, king of the wild frontier_

He heard of Houston and Austin so  
To the Texas plains he just had to go  
Where freedom was fighting another foe  
And they needed him at the Alamo  
Davy, Davy Crockett, the man who don't know fear

His land is biggest and his land is best  
From grassy plains to the mountain crest  
He's ahead of us all meeting the test  
Following his legend into the West  
Davy, Davy Crockett, king of the wild frontier"

Dustin stopped playing the guitar. "That's the three verse condensed version. There's like twenty verses. It's horrible long." He said handing the guitar back to John. "You know, I just can't stand seeing Patrice like this." He looked over at his unconscious friend. "I'm gonna go try and find another of my Guardian friends. No offense to you Tonto, but I just don't think frontier medicine will be able to help his concussion."

"None taken, kemosabe." Tonto said.

"I thought _I_ was 'kemosabe'." John said annoyed.

"He is kemosabe too. And the unconscious one."

"How can both of them be 'wrong brother'?" John folded his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"I certainly am to my parents. But uh... That's another story." Dustin said as he stood up.

"You are dumber than Silver. 'Kemosabe' means 'faithful friend'."

"Then why did you say it meant '_wrong brother_'?" John was seething.

"I did not know if you were worthy."

"Why Tonto, did you think I would not be worthy of a name and yet call me that name anyway?"

"Because 'John' is boring."

"Ahem!" Dustin exclaimed loudly. John and Tonto stopped bickering. "I'm gonna go now. I'll see you guys later. Probably."

"Okay, stay safe kid. Head for Tomorrowland. It's not straight ahead exactly." John moved his finger in an arc shape. "Kinda follows this shape."

"Arc shape. Got it."

"Someone will probably help show you the way. Good luck!" John said cheerily.

"Stay safe, kemosabe." Tonto said ominously.

Dustin's eyes widened at the contrasting emotions between the two men, but thought nothing more of it and began to walk back the way he came, thinking to himself whether or not Patrice would be okay. Like. _Really_ okay.

* * *

A/N: _So_ sorry this chapter's late, it's just that last week, my glasses broke and I depend heavily on them. I couldn't write because everything around me was so fuzzy. It's here now though. :)

What Dustin's feeling right now is kind of what I feel right now. Deeply worried about something on the inside, but suppressing it to people on the outside. I have decided Patrice's fate, but you will have to wait a few chapter to find out what it is though. I'm also expanding on something said in an early chapter, that Disney Characters are just actors. This is what Thomas meant when he said the real him is 'an asshole.


	20. Rejection and Acception

Tyler picked herself up from the ground. She looked around and realized that she had been thrown into the jungle. And not only that... She was with Tim.

"Nice one, Tim." She said. "You had to send us to god knows where."

"Oh, I bet you're just loving this, aren't you? You can just hit me in my man parts over and over with no Dusty to stop you. Not today, sadist."

"What you _really_ think I like this? News flash, I hate this _more _than you."

"What, so you're not happy enough stealing my job, my friends and my place on the Leopards, but you have to take away the fact that I hate this more?"

"Stop _exaggerating_!"

"You're just evil."

"I'm evil? _I'm_ evil?"

"Yes!"

"What about you? You hit girls!"

"You are _not_ a girl!"

"Oh, trust me to end up with stupid you!"

"So you really think I'm happy with this shit too Tyler?"

"Yes!" She screamed

"No!" He screamed back. "This is the worst thing to happen to me today-this _year_ actually and I had Dusty's parents force themselves through my door like they were Mormons or some shit!"

"Again with the insults! What is it you have against my faith?"

"Holy crap! _You're_ a Mormon?" Tim started laughing "Oh my shitting God!"

"How dare you belittle my faith, myself _and_ the Heavenly Father?!" Tyler shouted. She was truly wound up.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Mormon?" Tim asked, calming himself down from his laughing fit.

"You never asked." She said coldly. "And we don't like being called 'Mormons', we're Latter Day Saints." She narrowed her eyes at Tim.

"Whatever, man. You still believe in a load of bull." Tim said, stifling his laughter.

"Well, are you going to apologise?" She asked.

"I didn't know Mormons were Bostonians!" Tim shouted, trying to suppress the fact that he wanted to just laugh out loud in Tyler's face.

"_I'm_ Bostonian. My dad is from Utah." She said icily, looking at Tim as if she were imagining killing him, right there and then. "Big Jazz fan."

"Yeah well... Jazz suck."

"Uh... I'm a Celtics fan..."

"Celtics suck!"

"Eff you! You're just a stupid Heat fan! Go Spurs!" She spat.

"Go Blackhawks!" He shouted, not missing a beat.

"We have Patrice Bergeron and Tuukka Rask! We WILL win!"

"Patrice Bergeron? Patrice _Bergeron_?" Patrice Bergeron is stupid and concussion prone. If Marian Hossa boards him, his season's over. Boom! Blackhawks win!"

"We'll _still_ have Tuukka!" She screeched. Tim was getting what he wanted, she was agitated. "And Brad Marchand, Tyler Seguin, Andrew Ference... Zdeno Chara!"

"Jonathan Toews, Marian Hossa, Corey Crawford, Niklas Hjalmarsson, Viktor Stalberg, Patrick Kane..."

"At least I'm a Bruins fan and always have been! You're _not_ a Blackhawks fan! You're a Florida Panthers fan!"

"Yup. But the Blackhawks are against the Bruins meaning I root for _them_ now."

"Bandwagoner!"

"Yup." Tim smirked.

Tyler grunted angrily. "I hate you _so_ much."

"Thank you for the compliment." Tim said, still smirking.

"You're an ass." She pushed him and he grabbed her wrists before she could do it again.

"Why did your dad move from Utah?" Tim asked calmly

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"

"Where's your mom from?" he asked, letting her go.

"Mom is off-limits." Tyler snapped as she folded her newly released arms.

"Sorry. Why did your dad move? Shouldn't you be in Utah?"

"Not necessarily. My dad didn't study in BYU. In fact, my day's not really even Mormon. He's just from Utah."

"Why did you tell me you were?"

"My dad's from Utah. Because my last name's Young, people think we are Mormon."

"Huh?"

Tyler realised her mistake immediately "Young-Horton. I just go by Horton though."

"Ah."

"Yeah. He must have been really desperate to get out of there, he studied in Arizona State."

"Then you should be living in Arizona?"

"No, Boston."

"You don't like it in Florida? Why?"

"Because of people like you. And your arrogant sports teams and their obnoxious fans."

"Red Sox suck."

"You're a Rays fan!" She started to raise her voice again. "Your stadium has a shrine to Ted Williams! I know, I've seen it!"

"Dusty took you? Why did you have to steal my friends?" Tim was getting angry himself now.

"Hell no! I did no such thing! I've never been anywhere with Dusty outside being the 'Away' team." Not technically true. They had been out to restaurants and shopping, but not to sports games for fear he might offend her. "I had a life before I moved to Florida you know. A life I would love back." She turned her back to him.

"You and me both. So why don't you just go back?"

"My dad. He's settled here now.

"That doesn't mean _you_ can't go back."

"Yes it does. I'm 17, Tim. _You_ go across the eastern seaboard on _your_ own. Heh. Yeah, I _thought_ so."

Tyler turned to face Tim once again. "I've been to Seattle, Los Angeles, Anaheim, San Diego, New York, Tampa Bay, Miami, Minneapolis, Philadelphia, Chicago and seventeen other major cities. Never been to one on my own."

"Your dad is ultra-protective of you-like the dad in Finding Nemo." He said mockingly.

"So your parents don't care about you?"

"Of course they do, but maybe it's because your dad's a _nurse_." He sneered

"Take... That... BACK!" She shouted, balling her hands into fists.

"No... Way." He narrowed his eyes.

"Uh, don't mind me or anything. I'll wait." Said a voice from behind, but when Tim and Tyler looked behind them, they saw just a llama. They carried on arguing.

"I hear Jason likes you... I can't understand why though. You're just a spoilt little bitch."

"I'm spoilt? _You're_ spoilt! Tim _always_ has to have his way! If nothing's going Tim's way, Tim has a tantrum! Tantrum Tim!"

"I don't have to stand here and take this!" he screamed "I'm older than Jason by 16 minutes!"

"I don't have a sibling. That makes me automatically the oldest." Tyler folded her arms adamantly.

"And the youngest."

"Screw you! Jason is the better Edelman!"

"Take it back! My brother is a useless, good for nothing wide receiver! I'm a star pitcher!"

"Remind me who pitched their way to the championship game against Tampa?" Tyler flashed him an evil smirk.

"And that wasn't fair! I've been throwing for years!"

"I've been throwing since I was able to hold a baseball. I struck out Johnny Damon, Kevin Millar and Jason Varitek when I was 6!"

"Hah! Make-A-Wish doesn't count!" Tim flashed the same smirk back at her.

"I'm not-nor have I ever been-dying or critically ill!" she countered

"Fine. _Video games_ don't count."

Tyler opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. She had already given too much away to her arch rival as it was, she couldn't afford to give any more information to him. Tim just sneered.

"Finished arguing now?" The voice from behind said again. Tyler glanced behind her and Tim jumped in surprise, but again, it was just a llama.

"You don't know what to say, do you?" Tim asked with a hint of joy in his voice. "I've won. Now you can get the hell out of my life!" Tim began a victory dance.

"I will do _no such thing_." Tyler said, grabbing Tim's shoulders and shaking him. "Why-are-you-doing-this-to-me?" she shouted in his face.

"Because you're a friend stealing, life stealing, position stealing evil bitch and I will never stop until you're _out _of _my_ life _forever_." He replied pushing her off himself.

"Sorry, but that will take a year or so yet."

"I hate you."

"I know. But we're stuck here. Get used to it."

"Hah. Not if Dusty comes here and finds us." Tim said, smiling.

"Do you know here he is?"

"Uh..." The smile faded from Tim's face." No, but..."

"Then how do you expect him _us_ if _you_ don't even know where _he_ is? Dumbass." Tim growled defensively.

"You're still arguing, okay. But is this argument gonna take long? Only I have someplace I need to be." Tim and Tyler turned around and looked at the llama. "Yes. Hi... Me. How's it going?"

"Fine. How's it going for you... Emperor Kuzco?" Tyler asked.

* * *

Dustin made his way back up the dusty trail. He could again see the scenery changing around him. The only thing he could think of was that he was alone in an unfamiliar place where he could be trapped forever. He sat down in the dirt.

"Come on Dustin. You've smacked home runs out the park with two outs, you've run into tackles who are four times as big as you with ten times the muscle tone and you've even been to jail, what is there left to be afraid of?" He rubbed his right ankle, remembering the time he caught the ball from his quarterback and ran into the opposing team's cornerback-who had to be at least 6 foot 4-and he smacked him to the floor. The end result was a broken ankle, a sprained knee, a broken wrist and a grade II concussion. To be fair, the cornerback felt real bad about it. He even visited Dustin in hospital every day he was suck there for. Sure he gained a really good friend from it, but... He couldn't do it again. Dustin shuddered at the thought of having to go through that again in a foreign place, but started crying when he realized that that WAS what Patrice was going through. He wiped his eyes, got up from the ground and started running.

"Running from your troubles ain't gonna solve anything." It was Br'er Rabbit, hopping alongside him.

"Oh. Hi Br'er Rabbit." Dustin said as he slowed down to a jogging pace.

"What happened to your friend?"

"He's in good hands. I need to find another friend though."

"I ain't seen no Guardians come by these parts in a good while. The last one was a guy named Jon about nine or so years back." Br'er Rabbit's ears flopped down as he explained. "They don't often come down to Frontierland. They's usually busy over in Fantasyland or Tomorrowland. Heck, even Adventureland. They think we're boring. Must do. Why else would they be avoiding us?" Dustin stopped running and looked at the dejected rabbit.

"You're not boring. You're a little annoying, but you're not boring."

"I guess then it's because I'm racist." He said, alluding to their previous conversation.

"YOU'RE not racist. Your movie is." Dustin explained "Uncle Remus is." He said, correcting himself.

"Why aren't Guardians coming by me? They come for the Lone Ranger..."

"Br'er Rabbit, he's new. It's a novelty. His movie isn't even out in the cinemas yet."

"Why not see the rest of us after?"

Dustin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Listen, why don't you come with me?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't know about you, but I could do with some company right now, a bit of cheering up."

"What, you mean it?"

"Yes, silly rabbit!" Dustin tousled Br'er Rabbit's hair. "You got one chance to prove to me you're not boring! Else I won't visit you again" He said, jokingly. He had every intention of seeing Br'er Rabbit after all this was over. He loved rabbits. Hannah and Cam Edelman even let him have his own pet rabbits. Some people are dog people, some are cat people, but Dustin-he was a rabbit person. "I'm joking, man."

"What? You ain't gonna see me again?" Dustin noted the heartbreak in Br'er Rabbit's eyes.

"No, of course I will. I was joking that I wouldn't." Dustin picked the rabbit up to his eye level. "Not that I feel sorry for you, but you need a friend as much as I do right now." As he set Br'er Rabbit down, he realized something. "Hey, what happened to Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear?"

"Oh them? They's over by that hill-on the other side. They got me, but I broke free because of their stupidity. They's over there fighting over me. So let's go before they see me!" Br'er Rabbit hopped quickly back into Fantasyland with Dustin sprinting behind him.

* * *

A/N: So what will happen to Patrice? Will Dustin find Tim and Tyler? Will Tim and Tyler put their differences aside to help Kuzco?

Next week will be my last update for six weeks as I will be going on a few consecutive vacations. I might update in this time, but if I don't, don't worry I haven't abandoned this story. I have way too many plans for it and who knows? My visit to Disney World might cause this story to change paths. It's happened before.

Another thing, we can't have a group of Mary-Sues running around so later on, I'm gonna eliminate some OC's later on and the remaining ones will struggle through with their problems, whether it be love, low self esteem or something else. The only thing I want sugar-coated in this story are the Disney aspects.

Don't forget to leave a review. Or not. It's up to you. If you don't see your favorite character, tell me. I might have plans to include them later, or I might have forgotten.

So I'll see you next week and after that, we'll meet again in November. Oh, and next week's update will not be on Sunday, rather it will come on a Monday. :)


	21. I hate it too, but Author Announcement

Sorry, I hate extended author's notes too.

What I'm trying to say is, I'll try and upload a chapter next week, but I've had a virus on my computer, then I lost my memory stick and ultimately, my story. I'm running as normal now. So you'll get an update next week.

Also, I'm not happy with some of my earlier chapters, so I'll rework them by next week too. Don't worry, it'll be nothing _too_ drastic, they'll still be the same characters, it's mostly grammatical and how none of them seem to say 'oh my god!' or anything like that. It's just to make it make more sense.

When next Sunday rolls along, this author's will be replaced with a legitimate chapter.

We good?


End file.
